Life Of An Angel
by The SunRunner
Summary: There's an angel in Gravity Falls, and he's not all about harps and halos. He's a kick @ warrrior angel, out to smite some evil. One-shots of Sam's life in Gravity Falls, and the role he plays in the lives of his friends. Story containing my OC, and g.C.I.C.d's OC Trixie. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch.
1. Big Brother

Incarnated angel Samuel Scott Sanctuary (Sam for short) became friends with Dipper and Mabel Pines, kept his secret from them, helped them when they needed it, and when they were taken by Gideon, revealed his powers, and wooped Gideon's butt. Now that they know, he is still their friend, and he still helps them and their friend Trixie, solve mysteries, have adventures, and when needed, to kick butt.

This story is about his life and his role in the life of his friends in Gravity Falls (To learn how Sam met them, check out my first story "A Hidden Angel").

_At Trixies House_

Trixie was alone, and she was crying. She had been thinking about her mom, and when she had died. Mabel had shown her a scrapbook she had made of times she had spent with her mom, and when she saw it, memories bubbled up for Trixie. Whenever her emotions got out of hand, her magic goes a little crazy, and when Mabel kept bringing up her own mother, Trixie had accidentally blown up a fire hydrant, a sink, and thirteen water bottles.

"Hey Trixie."

Sam was outside. Normally Dipper would be the one to come to Trixie when she got like this, but Sam had stopped him, saying that he knew what to say.

"Leave me alone!"

She was a little more open about being talked to while she was like this with Dipper. Sam knew she had a crush on Dipper, Sam thought that Dipper was a good looking dude, and was willing to bet that most of the girls around Gravity Falls had a crush on him at some level. If he could see the dimension you're reading this from, he wouldn't be surprised by the number of fan-girls that have a crush on Dipper (There's A LOT of them, and some are older than Wendy).

"No way. You need to talk to someone."

"I'm FINE!"

Sam had come inside, well aware that she might try to turn into a frog.

"No you're not."

Sam was coming closer to her.

"Get out! And leave me alone!"

"No."

There was a flash of bright blue light from Trixie, as her emotions made her loss control of her magic.

"Oh dear Mother Nature! Sam!"

When the light from Trixies unintended magic outburst had cleaned, Sam could be seen, surrounded by royal blue light. When Sam took down the shield of light that had protected him, he was grinning.

"Cool. I got a new power."

Trixie was glad she hadn't hurt him, and it took her mind off her mom. She was still mad at him, and started telling him what she thought of him coming here.

"You're a real idiot! You know that? I could have hurt you, do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

Sam was still smiling. This had taken her mind off her mom, and made it more likely that she would listen.

"I do know how lucky I am, and I take it that since you're scolding me, you're feeling a little better. I'm not leaving until we talk, okay?"

Trixie let out a exasperated "Fine." After a second added,

"But there's not anything to talk about. My mom died a long time ago, and she's not coming back."

Sam went and stood next to Trixie.

"I'm going to tell you some very important things. Are you going to listen?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay. Death is nothing but an ugly lie, made up by the strong to control the week."

"What?"

"You heard me Trixie. Take it from someone how actually knew the grim reaper. And that's not a metaphor, I talking about the actual angel of death. He's kind of a jerk about the whole thing. Being immortal, I guess he can't really comprehend what it's like to think someone you love is gone."

Trixie was starting to listen more closely.

"I thought you didn't remember anything about being an angel?"

"I didn't, and I still don't don't remember much. But some things are starting to come to me."

Trixie was silent for a little bit, she still had some questions.

"Why is death a lie?"

"Because the death most people think of implies that, that would be the end. Do you know what heaven is like for the souls that have gone to rest there? It's kind of like a series of interconnecting dreams. You live throw your happiness memories, make your own new memories, dream up adventures, and with some people, like friends and family, those dreams overlap, and they share in there experiences. Your mom isn't gone Trixie, she's just waiting for you to finish all the fun you can have here, before you go to see her. I'm an angel Trixie, so believe me when I promise that you will see your mom again."

Trixie was smiling a little bit after hearing an angel tell her that.

"Heaven sounds nice. If it is that nice, then why don't most people just go there?"

It was a question that had been itching in her brain for a while know, and even though Sam was a little unnerved that she we would even ask this, he still understood why she did it, and he answered her question.

"Because this life is absolutely amazing! Why don't more people get that?"

He shouted this to the whole room that was empty except for him and her.

Trixie looked at him for a moment, then came close and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Sammy."

"Your welcome Trixie."

He returned her hug, and they stayed like that for a little bit. As they did Trixie asked herself.

_Is this what it's like to have a big brother?_

"Do you feel better?"

After a few seconds, she let go, answered him.

"A little."

*Smiles*"Good. Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Trixie said yes, and Sam took a seat on the floor against a wall, Trixie sat down next to him.

"Okay. This is the story of the seven archangels of the Throne. The heroes of our story are seven angels from the second lowest choir, but our story begins a long time before them, before the creation of man…"

_Time Passing_

"And the Eternal Dad was so moved by the love and devotion those seven angels showed for him, that he raised them, making them powerful and mighty, they became seven archangels, and together those seven drove the traitor and his forces back."

As he finished the story, Trixie had laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. The night was getting colder, so Sam manifested his wings, brought one of them around, covering her with it so she wouldn't get cold. A few minutes later, he also had fallen asleep.

_More time Passing_

Dipper hadn't heard from either Trixie or his best friend, and he knew how Trixie could get when she was upset. He was worried that she hurt Samuel unintentionally, this was of course IF she could hurt him. Sam was one of the most powerful people he knew, and was the only one he knew that wasn't afraid of the water fairies temper. In fact, he almost liked making her angry, at least about certain things. This was also part of the reason he had gone to check on them.

When he got to Trixies secret home and went inside, he saw her and Sam sitting on the floor. Trixie was laying against him, Sams wings were out and wrapped around her, they were both asleep until Dipper came in.

Sam opened his eyes and raised his head. Dipper comes up to him and whispers,

"What happened?"

*Also whispers*"I managed to get her to talk to me, she felt better, we hugged, I told her a story, she fell asleep, I covered her with my wings, and I'm pretty sure that as of now, she's my little sister."

"Well that went better then I thought it would. I was worried that she might accidentally try to blow you up."

"Oh she did, but I can protect myself against stuff like that. Can you put her in her bed so I can go home?"

"Why can't you?"

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

"You know, this is normally the part where I say something about you having a crush on her, or her having a crush on you, but I am way too tired to think of anything good. Can you please just put her in her bed?"

Dipper did just that, not knowing that while he was asleep, Sam had one of his 'visions' and knew how Dipper putting her in her bed ended.

As he put her down and laid the covers over her, she looked up. She was obviously still mostly asleep, and this was just a dream to her. She then leaned up, and kissed Dipper right on the lips. It lasted for a few moments, then she let him go, and fell deeper into sleep, when she woke up, that would have been just a dream.

Dipper was stunned by it, and his face had turned bright red, as he turned around he saw that Sam had a big grin on his face, and a camera in his hand. He had gotten the whole thing. Fortunately Dipper knew Sam would never blackmail him, and would probably have done this no matter what girl had kissed him.

"You planned for that?"

*Still smiling*"Yes I did."

Sam was the one person Dipper didn't mind getting teased by, he almost enjoyed it when Sam did it. It might have been because Sam only teased him about girls, and even then it was only about girls liking him. He never did it about other stuff like manliness, or being week, Sam hated when someone would make fun of Dipper for that.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"To be honest. I think I'm going to print and frame it, then give the copy to you. I think you'll want to remember this night for long time."

Sam didn't have to do that. Dipper wasn't about to forget something like that anytime soon.


	2. Gnomes Revenge

Dipper was sitting in Wendy's goofing off spot, it was pretty early in the day, not a lot of customers had come to the Mystery Shack, so he was enjoying himself, just kicking back, drinking Pitt Cola, and wondering if someone would come up there and hang out with him for a little bit.

Dipper heard the sound of wind against wings, and a great shadow was cast over him, almost making him jump.

He turned around, and saw Sam on the roof, his wings spread out for balance, sending a large shadow over the area Dipper was sitting at. Sam folded his wings as they faded out of physical existence, and were hidden. He then slid down to were Dipper was at.

"Hey Dip. How's it going?"

"Great! I'm still not sure how I feel about that picture you took of me and Trixie last night."

*Smiles*"Oh, but I bet I know how you feel about the kiss, and that reminds me. Here's it printed and framed."

Sam pulled out the picture from last night of Trixie kissing Dipper right on the mouth. Dipper couldn't believe that Sam had actually done what he said he would, though with Sam, he should have learnt by now. He took it as his face turned bright pink. Dipper would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it, but he guessed if he was kissed by any cute girl he would probably feel the same way. After he looked at it for awhile, still not sure how he should feel about the whole thing, Sam tapped his shoulder.

"Just as a heads up, Trixies coming, and you probably want to hide that thing before she see's it."

"What!"

Sure enough, she was coming out of the forest, humming to herself, thinking about a very pleasant dream from last night.

Dread filled Dipper, it would have filled anyone in his position, he bolted inside and stashed the picture in a secret place he kept all the stuff he collected from his mysteries.

After he had stashed it, Dipper and Sam went down stares to great Trixie.

"Hey Dipstick. Hey Sammy."

Mabel was begging her for forgiveness, for bringing up Trixies mom, but when she saw that she not angry anymore, she asked what happened between Sam and Trixie last night.

"Well I almost hurt him pretty good, after that he told me some comforting things. Then he told me a story and I fell asleep next to him, I don't know what went on after that."

"I put you in your bed after a while, and went home."

Sam had said this, to Dippers relief he left him out of last night, and wasn't going to bring it up.

They kept talking for some time after that, until Stan gave them all a job (Except for Sam, he didn't work there). Dipper was managing the cash register, Mabel was sweeping, and Trixie had to put up signs in the woods.

As Trixie was nailing signs into the ground the bushes began to rustle.

"Hello?"

The bushes rustled more, and Trixie started to get nervous.

"If anyone's there, come out now! Or I'll blow you the next dimension!"

Then a absurdly cute bunny hopped out of the bushes. Trixies brought her guard down.

"Daw! Hey there cutie. What's a adorable little guy like you doing all alone in such a scary part of the forest?"

With that the bunny reached down and pulled down a zipper, and a gnome jumped out and attacked Trixie. It was fallowed by several other gnomes with rope, and a sack.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Trixie screamed like a little girl (In her defense, she just saw a cute bunny take off its skin, and a gnome jump out. Come on, how would you react?)

_Later_

The gnomes let Trixie out of the sack. She had been trying to break out, but they somehow magic proofed the sack and the ropes that bound her.

"The time has come gnomes of the forest! After weeks of gathering our kin, we are ready to act and claim our queen!"

"Queen!Queen!Queen!Queen!"

Jeff was speaking to the mass of little bearded men. They were chanting with excitement and anticipation for what was to come.

"You jerks! I'm not going to be your queen!"

Jeff turned to Trixie, he looked genuinely amused.

"We don't want you to be our queen. We want Mabel."

"Mabel!Mabel!Mabel!Mabel!"

"We mean no offence Trixie. We wanted you to be our queen before Mabel, you're both very beautiful, but Mabel is a lot less 'Unstable'."

Now Trixie was getting really angry.

"What do you mean by 'Unstable'?!"

"I mean that she doesn't have violent mood swings, bury her emotions until they boil over, and blow things up whenever she gets mad. So as you can see, we'd rather not marry the time bomb."

Trixie took a great deal of offense at this.

"Then why the heck did you kidnap me?"

"Because now that we have Dippers queen, he will not interfere with our plans, unless he wishes to see you hurt very badly."

She was flabbergasted.

"Did you just say Dippers queen?"

"Yes! Now that we have you, he will let us marry Mabel. If you cut off the head, the snake shall die! He is the smart one, he is your leader, and if we have his queen, he will not save his sister."

All of them began chanting again.

_Elsewhere_

Dipper, Mabel, and Sam had gone looking for Trixie when she hadn't come back to the Mystery Shack.

"TRIXIE!"

Mabel called out as they searched for there missing friend.

"Mabel, how about you head back to the Shack and see if she came back."

Mabel did just that, while Sam and Dipper kept looking.

After awhile they heard the abnormal voices of gnomes behind a large tree, and they slowly peaked around it.

"We have his queen. We have orders to make contact with Dipper Pines and make sure he knows not to interfere."

The gnomes headed away, and did not see Dipper and Sam hiding. Sam whispered to Dipper.

"We should fallow them."

The two boys as quietly as they could fallowed the little men. They didn't have to go far. They came to a large clearing with hundreds of gnomes in pointy hats gathered, chanting around their leaders.

"Trixie!"

Dipper yelled under his breath( The sentence contradicts it self, but it was pretty accurate to what happened).

The minds of Sam and Dipper started to race.

"Any ideas dude?"

Dipper was thinking furiously.

"What do we know about gnomes?"*Takes out book 3*

"Well they can't operate without a leader, you can dropkick them when there's only a few, with a lot of them they can become a huge monster… um… they also become very focused on one thing when it gets their attention."

Dipper looks up from the book.

"What was that last part?"

"When something gets their attention, they become increasingly focused on that one thing." *Grins*

_With the gnomes_

"Where is Dipper Pines? He must know he can not interfere. So where is he?"

"He's right here!"

Dipper yelled this to them, as he walk right into there line of sight.

"I heard you were looking for me. Now why is that, and why did to kidnap Trixie?"

"We have wanted you here so you would know that we had your queen, and that if you try to stop us from marrying Mabel, Trixie will suffer greatly."

"Wait did you just say queen? You think Trixie's my queen?"

Trixie was going red with embarrassment.

"Oh sweet Mother Nature, why?"

She brought her head down trying to hide her face. As her head was down, she heard wings flapping softly, and saw a shadow pass over her.

"I guess even gnomes think you two should get your heads out of the ground and date each other already."

Sam had flown up, and when he had seen the gnomes distracted, had flown down, standing over Trixie with his huge white hawk wings spread behind him. He cut the ropes with the pocketknife Dipper had lent him. Once she was free, Sam lead her away while the gnomes were still focused on Dipper.

"Yes, we know she is your queen. We have seen you two together, she opens her heart to you, blushes like crazy when you're around, you listen and her obey her commands, and you are terrified of her when she is angry. Does she not sound like your queen?"

Thinking over it, Dipper had to admit, she did.

"I suppose so. I will not mess your your plans as long as you have her. Can I at least go see my sister one last time?"

"Yes."

All the gnomes parted and made a path for him and he walked out. The second he was out of there sight, he bolted to meet with Sam and Trixie, hoping that they could make it out of the forest before the gnomes noticed Trixie was gone.

*Crash! Boom!*

The gnomes had noticed.

"Dipper! Over here!"

Sam called to Dipper and he ran to him.

A large shadow appeared, and another one, and another one. When the three kids looked back, they saw three huge gnome monsters stomping towards them. One lifted up a giant rock, and hurdled it towards them, it would have crushed them in an instant.

Instincts kicked into motion in Sams mind. He reached out and grabbed Dipper and Trixie by the shoulder, and yanked back.

The three of them were now standing outside the Mystery Shack.

"What the crud just happened? Sam, did you do that?"

Trixie was trying to get her bearings, after a unexpected teleportation.

"I think I did."

"How?"

"No clue."

Mabel came screaming out the door.

"Trixie! You guys found her! What happened?"

*All three in unison*"Gnomes!"

Crashes could be heard in the forest getting closer, and birds could be seen fleeing as trees were torn down.

"There coming! What's the plan Dipper?"

Sam looked at his best friend.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I heard what the gnomes said, and they were right about one thing, you are the smart one, you are our leader."

Dipper was stunned for a moment. They all were looking at him, and none were objecting to Sam claiming that he was their leader. He came out of that trance and his mind began to work.

"Mabel, can you hot wire the golf cart?"

Mabel got a big, metal filled smile.

"Of course I can!"

"Okay. I don't want to know how you know that. Go do it."

Dipper then turned to his two friends.

"Sam, you're on offense, when we're driving, you're going to be attacking the gnomes. Trixie, you're on defense, you're going to be making sure that we don't get hit."

The golf cart came alive as Mabel worked her magic.

"Okay, everyone in. Mabel, when we're going, you're going to watching the gnomes and tell Sam and Trixie were they're coming from. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded their heads, and took off as the gnome monsters came for them.

They lead the creatures away from the Shack, and down a winding dirt trail.

"Trixie! Gnomes at 8 o clock!"

Trixie heard Mabel's warning and with a flash of blue light, knocked the gnomes that had been frown at them out of the air.

Another one of the giant creatures had come around and gotten dangerously close to them. Sam saw it and manifested his wings, flying directly at it. This surprised the gnomes and gave Sam an advantage as he flew to the leader at the top and snatched him. He then hurtled the little beast away. Then he turned in the air, his right eye glowing royal blue, and the sent a fireball at the annoying bearded men. The impact caused them all to scatter. Now they only had to deal with two.

"Sam! We got a big guy at 10 o clock!"

Mabel's warning had perfect timing. Sam saw the gnome monster and with his mind, sent a large tree branch at it. It stumbled and that caused a lot of the large number of gnomes it had thrown to miss. The ones that had come near them Trixie had stopped with her magic.

Eventually with Sams attacks, they were down to one giant gnome monster.

"Oh no!"

Dipper had yelled this because a very large tree had fallen in the middle of their path, and they couldn't turn back.

"Keep driving at it!"

"WHAT?!"

Dipper couldn't believe what Sam had just said.

"Trust me! I'll take care of it!"

Dipper kept the cart going for it as Sam went on top of the cart roof. His right eye glowed blue and his left eye glowed green. He built a positive charge in one arm, and a negative charge in the other. He then brought his hands together, and there was a massive *CRACK* as a lightning bolt jumped from his arms and spit a huge hole in the fallen tree.

They drove through this large gap, and into an open area, with Sam now holding on to the roof for dear life.

"Give up! There's no were left to run!"

Dipper pulled over the cart and got out. The gnomes started coming closer. Trixies eyes turned blue, and spheres of magic formed in her hands. Sams left eye lit up green, and in his left hand razor sharp icicles formed, his right eye glowed blue, and in his right hand a fireball took shape. They both were about to attack the giant, but Dipper stopped them, he had planned for this.

"Come here, I've got something to say."

Jeff brought the gnomes down so he could better see the four of them.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember this?"

That was the que. Mabel turned on the leaf blower in reverse and sucked Jeff up.

"Not again!"

Mabel then kicked it into blow, and sent him at his fellow gnomes, defeating them the same way they had the first time.

They kept chasing the gnomes off until they were all gone. Then they could finally talk.

"Dude! Didn't I say you were the smart one?"

Sam patted Dipper on the back. They then brought Mabel up to speed on what happened.

"Oooooo, so Trixies your queen know?"

*Dipper and Trixie in unison*"No!"

Mabel was giggling uncontrollably, and Sam had a big smile on his face.

"Are you sure? He did defeat a horrible monster who was holding you prisoner. Though thinking over it, that sounds more like you being a damsel in distress, and that would make Dipper your prince charming."

Trixies eyes turned blue, and she gave him a death glare. Dipper just hid his face in embarrassment under his hat.

"Chose your next words carefully Sammy."

Sam thought for a moment.

"I guess the only thing remaining is for you two to kiss and live happily ever after."

A water bottle inside the golf cart exploded, and Trixie punched Sam in the arm, hard.

"Ha ha ha ooowww ha ha ha… totally worth it."


	3. Guy Stuff

The wind caught under Sams wings causing him to rise high over the landscape. He had road the thermals up, and now if he wanted to, could glide on the currents for hours. But that wasn't why he had flown up there today, he had flown up there today for the adrenaline rush.

"Here we go!"

He folded his wings together and went into a free-fall. Making sure to clench his abdominal muscles, so he didn't black out from the G-force. Angel or not, as long as he was in a physical body, he had to obey physical laws (more or less anyway).

"WOOOHOOO!"

The 13 year old yelled out as he gained speed, and the wind whipped through his ash grey hair.

As he began to approach the ground, he changed the angle of his body, and opened his wings a little. Then when the angle he fell at started to change, he opened his wings more, and streaked over the trees at an amazing speed.

"WOOOHOOO!"

He whooped again, as he bolted towards his destination, the Mystery Shack. When he went over it at that speed, he noticed Wendy slacking off from work in her usual spot, and as he passed over her, he went so fast that she didn't even notice his shadow as he went over. He changed his angle again and came around in a long arc, losing as much speed as he thought he needed. He landed on the roof and hid his wings when he landed, and as it turns out, he hadn't slowed down enough.

"Oh no!"

He slid down the roof and went over the edge, but he was able to grab onto the end of it and hang there.

"Hey Wendy. Can I get a little help?"

Sam had landed when she wasn't looking so she was completely surprised.

"Hello. Just hanging over the edge of the roof here."

She snapped out of it and pulled him up.

"How'd you get up here kid? Did you like fly or something?"

As Sam got up, he responded.

"Maybe. Do you know where Dipper and Mabel are?"

"Um… I think there working down stares. Are you a friend of their's?"

"Thanks, and yes I am."

Sam went into the Shack, leaving Wendy still wondering how he had gotten up there without her seeing him.

"Hey Dip, hey Mabel."

"Hey Sam."

Dipper and Sam knuckle bumped.

"Hey Sammy, what's my bros best bro doing here? Just going to do guy stuff?"

That was kinda what they were doing. Yesterday Sam had seen Dipper reading from volume 3 and recognized one of the creatures in it, so now that Dipper was almost done working today they were going to where Sam knew the things lived.

"Pretty much. Hey Stan, is Dipper done for today?"

Sam had ask this when he saw the con-man walking by with a large jar of money.

"Sure thing freak show. We've drained all the cash we can out of those saps, so he's free to go."

Dipper didn't like it when people called Sam "Freak show" and most of the time neither did Sam, he was a good looking dude, but when your natural hair color is ash grey, and your right eye is royal blue while your left is emerald green, then you have to deal with insults sometimes. He didn't mind it this time, Stan talked to everyone like that, and he wasn't trying to be insulting.

"Thanks Cheapskate." (Okay so maybe Sam did mind a little)

Dipper and Sam left, taking the bus into town. Sam could have flown, but Dipper would be left behind, and they both liked hanging out. When they got into town, they walked to a large abandoned brick building.

"This is the place Sam?"

"Yep."

They both snuck in and went to the very top levels. It was incredibly dark up there, but they could see from the light coming through the cracks in the windows.

"Are you sure these things will be awake, aren't they suppose to be nocturnal?"

"The pups should be awake, though I'm pretty sure their parents are asleep right now."

There was a the sound of claws scratching over a stone floor, fallowed by a bunch of yaps, as two gargoyle pups came bolting out of the shadows.

"There you guy's are. Did you miss me?"

Sam got down on his knees as little gargoyles came in and licked his and Dippers face. One of them had curved horns like a ram, the other had black marks around his eyes, making it look like he had a mask on.

"I call the one with curved horns Rocky, and his brother Bandit."

"Wow, these little guys are adorable."

The gargoyles were the size of large puppies and just as playful as them. They had wings on there back that weren't ready for flying just yet, and they smelt like a mix of leather and wet cement, but in a good way.

"I know, the gargoyles that live here are almost domesticated, even there parents are friendly to people; however, they're rather vicious to monsters. The first time I found them their dad had brought down a giant vampire bat while hunting, and that was what they had for dinner. I really wish I hadn't seen them eat it."

Dipper brought out the journal, and started reading.

"These guys are Greater Gargoyles, only kind capable of sustained flight, very big fully grown, can appear as statues when they sleep, and the pups seem to love a game of fetch."

Reading the last part Dipper saw a stick, picked it up and threw it. Rocky and Bandit both ran for it and got into a game of tugawar, until it broke in two and they both took a piece back to Dipper and Sam. Both the boys picked up a piece of the stick and started throwing them, the little gargoyles went after them and brought them back each time.

"This is great you know that? Just two guys hanging out… and playing fetch with gargoyle pups."

*Sarcasm*"Yep, just normal guy stuff."

After about an hour, the pups finally got tired and went to sleep, and Dipper and Sam left to hang out more.

Their first stop was a convenience store to get sodas. After they had finished them, they had ran into Pacifica Northwest, who still couldn't look at either of them without blushing thanks to something Sam had said to her a number of days ago.

They then went to the Gravity Falls water tower, which had been repaired from when Rumble McSkirmish destroyed it, and climbed to the top.

"Look at that view. Though you probably fly higher then this all the time."

"I do. Before I went to the Mystery Shack today, I flew high enough that I was above the clouds."

"Cool, do that often?"

"Sometimes. When I went up there today I went into a free-fall, you should have seen it, the speed I had when I came out of the dive was enough to carry me miles. I ended up landing on the roof while Wendy was in dodging work, she didn't see me land there, and that look on her face when I just 'appeared' was hilarious, wish you could have seen it, she didn't even know I was a friend of yours. Can you imagine, minding your business, avoiding work, and 'Boom!' some random kid shows up on the roof, without anyway of getting up there. If I hadn't almost gone over the edge of the roof, I would have taken a picture."

"Ha, that's funny. I need to introduce you two."

They both talked a little more, then Dipper said.

"Oh no. Robbie's coming."

Sure enough, the irritable teen was coming towards the water tower with his friends. Since they had rebuilt the water tower, the muffin live explosion that he had painted on it was gone, so he had come there to paint another explosion that would often be mistaken for a muffin. When Sam saw the jerk coming an idea formed in his head, and he takes out two potatoes.

*Grins*"I've been experimenting, and I found I could us my powers to make potato bombs."

"Wait what?"

"With the right amount of energy into anything can be made into a bomb. Watch."

The potatoes glowed blue/green, and Sam threw one of them, being careful to miss(Even if these hit Robbie it wouldn't kill him, it would just hurt him very badly). When it hit the ground it exploded, and the teenagers almost wet their pants. Sam handed the other potato to Dipper.

"Your turn."

Dipper threw the energy filled spud, and when it exploded, Robbie and his friends went running in terror.

Both the boys laughed so hard they could barely stand, then after they wiped the tears from their eyes, they look out from the tower a little longer before heading to some place new.

They chose to check out the cemetery, which in Gravity Falls you would think it was one of the supernatural hot spots. It wasn't, though ironically there would be a little paranormal activity there today.

Dipper was the first to enter, and Sam was close behind.

The second Sam stepped through the fence to the cemetery, and set foot on the Hollowed Ground, he felt a surge of power. His right eye glowed royal blue and his left eye glowed emerald green. Electricity arched along his arms, and he raised his right hand sending a small lightning bolt arching through the air scorching the area it touched.

"YIKES! What was that about?!"

Sam looked at his hands, he concentrated a little, and turquoise light glowed from his fingers(He could have done that at anytime, but this was just to feel if there was something different about the power). He felt as if the energy that he had been tapping into, and been brought a little closer.

"I have no idea. I just got this kinda surge of power, and it's turning inside me."

Dipper gave him a look over, and took out book 3.

"When exactly did it happen?"

"The moment I came into the cemetery."

Dipper thought for a moment.

"Take a step out."

Sam did just that, and waited a few seconds.

"It's settled down."

"Okay, now step back in."

Sam listened to Dipper.

"It's back."

Dipper was silent then said.

"Hollowed Ground. This is hollowed ground, I bet that's why your powers are stronger."

He started to write in the journal. There was originally 7 pages in the book that were left blank, and reserved for angels. The author wrote that an angel had told him that he would not be able to find any information about angels for the journal, but he should leave 7 pages blank, because the book would one day fall into the hands of someone who could fill those pages with information. Apparently he had been right, considering that Dipper was the new owner, and his best friend was an angel.

They then went back to the Shack to finish up their day of guy stuff. Dipper went to the fridge and got something.

"Want to blow up this pack of hotdogs one at a time in the microwave?"

Sam thought about it.

"No… but I do want to blow them up one at a time with my mind."

"Sweet!"

They ran outside and Dipper tossed one in the air. Sam concentrated and it went *POW*. The next one seem to turn into a red firework that wizzed around before exploding. One by one, the hotdogs exploded, froze, disappeared, changed color, and one even got up when it landed going "Yip yip yip yip yip yip yip yip!"

"We have to do this more often. Just… you know… manly guy stuff."

Sam and Dipper high fived.

"Yeah, just the two of us. GUY STUFF!"

The pounded on their chests like gorillas, and then laughed.


	4. The Grand and Glorious plan of Fate

Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Sam, and Trixie where watching a movie at the Mystery Shack. They had hung up a white sheet and set up a projector to display the movie they were seeing. Sam sat in a chair next to Dipper, he hadn't been that interested in the movie and had fallen asleep.

Just falling asleep was a rare thing for Sam, he was a little bit of a insomniac, but perhaps fate had wanted him to fall asleep, so he could have one of his visions, and use that knowledge for the greater good.

His visions were always of Dipper and Mabel, and the adventures they had. Sometimes he sees the things they had already done, sometimes he saw things that was going to happen to them. This vision was one that had already happened.

Sam saw them at the Mystery fair, and the whole thing with the time traveler. When he woke up, the movie was almost over, and he had some questions for Dipper.

"Hey Dipper."

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Mabel ever encounter a time-traveler at the Mystery fair?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I just had another one of my dreams, and it was about that."

"Cool."

"I've got another question. When you got the time machine, did Mabel say you should get two dodos, and force them to make out?"

"She did. You definitely saw our encounter with Blendin. Why'd you ask about THAT though?"

"Because I've decided that if I ever learn how to time travel, I'm going to just that."

Okay, so maybe fate didn't care too much about the greater good right then, and just wanted a good laugh.


	5. A unseen enemy

Something had began to hang over the town of Gravity Falls. People where beginning to act more aggressive to their neighbors, they started feeling more pulls to greed, and gave themselves a sense that they were better than the other citizens. It was as if a shadow was hanging over the town, pressing down on it's residents. What does this have to do with two very special humans, a fairy, and a incarcerated angel? Well…read it and find out, stupid.

_At the Shack_

Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie were sitting in the Shack, it hadn't been an entirely good day. People hadn't been very kind when Trixie put on her magic show, recently a lot of people had been acting like they were angry for no reason. The only thing that really stopped them from feeling worse was Mabel's buoyant spirit and brace filled smile.

"Smile. Smile... I SAID SMILE BRO BRO!"

Mabel yelled in Dippers face, and Trixie giggled seeing him, though mildly annoyed, still having trouble suppressing a grin.

"He, he… ow Mabel, that hurt my ears."

Mabel had told them that just a little smile would make them feel better, Trixie was still giggling, so she obviously was feeling happier, and even though Dippers ears were hurting, he had to admit, he felt better.

A bell rang as the door to the Shack opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey guys, how you feeling?"

"Well we were feeling pretty bad after what my audience said while I was doing my show, but Mabel's taken care of that."

"The key is smiling… and yelling in your brothers face until his ears hurt."

"I thought so."

Sam paused for a moment, then spoke.

"Have you guys been noticing that people seem to be acting more aggressive?"

"Nope!"

Mabel said this right as Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland got into such a heated argument that they became locked in each others death grip.

"See those two are hugging."

Mabel said this completely oblivious.

"Okay... Dipper, does your book say anything about seeing invisible things?"

"Um, yeah."*Takes out book 3*"It says that because some things in this town can't be seen by normal sight that he's included a number of ways to see them. Why are you asking?"

"Because I had been noticing the people acting strange lately, but today a fight broke out, and this kind of living black smoke flew away from it. No one else seemed to notice it, and because my powers let me see invisible things, I'm pretty sure that the people couldn't see it. So long story short, I want to find a way that will let you see these things, so we can identify them, and find out if they're causing the problems around town."

Trixie wasn't convinced.

"People are grumpy, so you suspect invisible black smoke of being the nefarious cause? Sammy, you sound just as paranoid as Dipper."

"Hey! I'm not paranoid!"

"Got to side with Dipper on this Trixie. He's been attacked by gnomes, wax statues, a videogame character, a grimoblin, and a whole lot more. He's also been beat up by supernatural means, kidnapped more times then I care to count, and almost had his tongue cut out with a pair of sheep shears. After all that, I don't think he deserves to be called paranoid."

Sam turned to Dipper and Mabel.

"If she's not going to help us solve the mystery, then are two going to help me?"

"Of course, dude."

"Yey! Mystery Twins, Mystery Twins!"

The three of them ran out the door so quickly Trixie wasn't sure what happened. A second later, she went after them.

_At the Gravity Falls lake_

The book said that there was many ways to see invisible things: such as being born the seventh son of a seventh son, looking through a stone with a hole in it that was from a river bed, applying a special ointment to the eyes. But because those methods took time and effort to achieve, they had fallowed a map to a pair of "magic goggles" that were hidden under a rock by the lake.

"Okay, lets see if these things work."

The goggles were made out of leather and had a series of lenses that could be rotated out to allow for the wearer to see different things. There was also dials on both sides which the user could adjust, but for what was unclear.

Dipper put them on and Mabel giggled at how much of a nerd he looked like. Dipper on the other hand gasped.

"Mabel, you look like a rainbow threw up on you."

"Thank you."

"Wait what are you talking about?"

Mabel always dressed colorful, but rainbow puke? Trixie didn't get it at all. So Dipper took off the goggles and put them on her.

"Wow!"

The setting the goggles were on let the wearer see auras, and Mabel's did look like a rainbow upchucked on her. She turned it to the two boys, they both had several colors surrounding them, but with a single dominate color that was most visible. Dipper was primarily a handsome shade of royal blue, while Sam was surrounded by this unique and deep blue/green.

"This is awesome. You guys look so… pretty."

She might have chosen that word to irritate Dipper, who did not like being called pretty. He took the goggles back and toyed with some of the settings and didn't get much out of it.

"Okay Sam, lets see if there's any truth to this black smoke."

_Main Street_

There WAS truth to what Sam had said, a lot of truth. A average person would never have noticed the black smoke flying around in flocks above them, but with the goggles on, it was all too obvious for Dipper that these things were nasty. Everyone else was oblivious to the creatures zooming about.

"Do you these things often?"

Dipper took out book 3 three and started looking through it while Sam answered the question.

"Sometimes there's a few, but never this many. Got anything in there about them?"

"About what?"

The boys let the girls take a look at them.

"Oh crud!"

"Those things look grumpy."

While the girls gocked at the creatures, Dipper had reach a page in the book about them.

"These are imps."

"What?"

Dipper read from the book.

"The smoke things are imps. They're spirits that poke at the emotions of other creatures, they normally are solitary, so if they're behaving in groups, then there's something giving them orders."

"If they're getting orders then how do we find who's giving them?"

"Um... fallow them around until we find something?"

"Works for me."

They went after another flock of imps, without noticing a man nearby who flicked his tongue in and out, tasting something in the air.

The man was dressed in shorts, and a black shirt, and somehow had almost nothing describable at all in his appearance. He walked around a corner and to the Town Hall. He went through the hallways until he came to a door labeled "Do Not Enter."

He turned its handle and went inside.

"Yes?"

The room was filled with a long table surround by chairs, that had replica of Gravity Falls in the middle of it. There was only one person in there, and he was wondering what Caw had come here to tell him.

"There was a group of children examining the imps, they seemed to have found a way to see them."

"Alright. I get the feeling that you have more to tell me."

"Yes sir. There was a taste of Pure magic clinging to two of the four children, and a third one giving it off."

The one who Caw had come to see walked up to him, he was significantly smaller than Caw, mainly because he was only 13, but despite this he still commanded respect, and a little bit of fear.

"Pure magic? Take the others, and go catch all four of them. A fairy could undo what we've been using the imps for."

"Yes sir."

With that Caw left his superior to alert the others of their orders, when he was outside, he turned himself invisible, and manifested the wings of a great raven, flying to where he was sent to. When he had left, the 13 year old sat down and thought to himself as he ran his pale hand through his dirty blond hair.

It was rare that a fairy could handle a demon, even a lesser one like Caw, but a few that strong still existed, that's why he had sent all the ones that recognized him as master. All that served him were lesser demons, but still had their full strength, and even with almost all of his power suppressed, they still feared him. They had good reason to.

The kid reached into his pocket and placed the contents on the table. There was toy soldier he had found on the street, a broken pencil he had snapped when he was angry, and some crumpled pieces of paper with which he had made notes to himself on yesterday.

He looked at all of the garbage laying on the table and concentrated. His grey eyes glowed yellow and all of it turned to ash, he smiled seeing this, for he barely had to concentrate at all. That meant he was getting better, soon he would be ready make them remember his name.

To make them remember Azazel.

_Our Heroes_

The imps had gone to an area near the outside of town, where less people were likely to be. The four kids had fallowed them as best they could, but because Sam was the only one who could see them without the goggles, the others were just going wherever he went.

The imps had turned and gone over a bridge, and Sam led the others, intending to cross over it, but they were stopped by a large man. Soon there was others to their right, and their left, and behind them.

"Hello dear children. My name is Caw, and my master has instructed me to take you to him."

There was an absolute silents from them for a moment, then Trixie spoke up.

"Uhm... That's not gonna happen."

"You are not being given a choice little fairy."

"What?!"

"I'm saying that you either come with us calmly, or we take you four. Your Pure magic will not help you, so please come, as much as I love a fight, we do not have to hurt you."

"Oh, really?"

Trixie clenched her fists and brought her arm up, then she made a motion like she was throwing something, and a orb of light blue magic went at Caw. She hadn't put much power in it, and that was a mistake.

He raised his hand and there was a flash of purple light, sending the attack away from him. He then gave her a glare, his eyes glowing purple, and Trixie doubled over in pain. Caw gave a silent command to the imps, and they started to come to them.

"Restrain them all."

The demons came closer to them, and hoping to get a strike in, Sam let out his wings and went for the one called Caw. It didn't go well, Caw sent him back with the force of his mind, then fired of a bolt of purple light at him. Before it struck, Sams right eye glowed, and a shield of royal blue light surrounded him.

"An incarcerated angel. If you were free of that body you might be able to beat us. Perhaps we can help with that."

The imps were getting closer, one of the demons that had come there with Caw, and who's name shall not be mentioned because he is about to make a mistake so terrible he is destroyed and really doesn't need any development as a character, had gone after Trixie and Mabel.

"Hey don't touch them!"

Dipper had jumped at the demon who is being kept nameless, he even got a good punch in, right on its nose. He stumbled away from them, and a moment later, his face was contorted with rage.

"Filthy animal!"

He brought his hand across Dippers face, and when Sam saw that and that he was about to strike again, white hot fury swelled inside. He felt his eyes burning with light, his mind not thinking straight, and inside his head it felt as if walls were coming down and power and memory started gushing forth from behind them. Attacking Sams best friend, and calling him a filthy animal, was the mistake that condemned these demons to defeat.

The angry demon was about to hit Dipper again, but was stopped by a much angrier angel. Sams face shined like lightning, his body looked like polished metal(and right now, was just as strong as it) that shined with a inner light, and when he spoke his voice quiet literally sounded like thunder.

"YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND AGAINST THE KING?!"

Sam grabbed the demons arm and tore it off. It wasn't as graphic as it sounds, he yanked and it came off turning into black smoke as it did. Sam then brought his fists down on top of it, and the now very terrified demon exploded into black smoke.

The other fallen had retreated back.

"HRARR!"

As the flock of imps finally arrived and passed over the bridge, Sam had made a motion up with his hands, and great cracks opened up in the bridge as water rose up and turned to ice. The imps were frozen, along with a demon, destroying its physical form and sending it away.

Sam then turned around to another enemy, the rage still controlling him, and let loose a inferno. The flames incinerating it. To his right, he fired a massive lightning bolt and took out a forth enemy. To his left he raised his hand as a demon with a dogs head and chickens feet (he had changed his form from a human one, to something a little more "practical") came at him. Turquoise light erupted from Sams hand and the demon was gone.

Sam then brought his head back and let out a sound so intense that any nearby glass would shatter, and charged the biggest one of his opponents.

This one took to the sky, but its black wings were built like a sparrows, and weren't made for fighting in the air like Sams hawk wings. Sam caught him instantly and brought him around sending him right at another of his enemies. When they crashed into each other Sam let a out a fireball so large they were both destroyed. Now there was only two left.

This demon sent a sphere of lime green light at the berserk angel, but Sam did something that not even and an immortal being as old as this one had ever seen. He caught the sphere and threw it back.

As this demon staggered back from the force of his own attack, Sam was upon him, striking the monster across its face. The demon went down and Sam punched him repeatedly with his metal like fists, bringing them together for a final blow, and he roared as his fist lit up with a turquoise light and were brought down.

There was a explosion of lime green light from the demon he had struck, and a imprint of the demon he had been burnt into the ground complete with wings spread wide.

Caw had been watching the angel fight, he new that this was an incarcerated angel, and even if he was berserk like this, the majority of his power was locked away from him, just like Caws master, and if he could bring out the rest of it, he could defeat a lot more then a few lesser fallen. This made him a danger to their plans, and had to be stopped.

Caws eyes burnt with purple light, and his body became like polished black metal. He spread his wings and went for Sam as he defeated Arun, a purple angel-blade formed in his hands. He new that he needed to catch the angel off guard, and would have to do more then just destroy his physical form, that would just send him away for a little bit and unlock his full power as he regained his memories and came back. To win he needed something that would cut deeper, into his angelic form, defeating him longer and making him wait while his power returned to him. That's what the angel-blade was for.

Caw came from behind grinning wickedly, he had never beaten an angel before, and now wasn't any different.

Sam turned and reached out his hand, then brought it over and down to the ground. When he did that, Caw became gripped by the 13 year olds mind and was hurtled around and pinned to the ground by it. A angel-blade appeared in Sams hand, and he pounced on Caw, bringing his sword down.

"NO!"

Caw exploded in purple light and and an imprint of his form was seared into the ground. Sam just stood there starring at the trace the fallen had left behind.

"Sam! Sam!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie were running towards the still glowing Sam.

"YARR!"

Sam turned around, sword raised to strike.

"Wow!"

The all jumped back.

"Sammy it's us, come on, put the sword away, and calm down."

Sam stood stood there, a look of anger still on his face (Or maybe it wasn't. When your face looks like lightning, it's hard to tell), he breathed deeply and slowly the glow went away, and his eyes stopped burning with light.

"There we go. Come on, lets get out of here."

They moved towards him, but he jumped back. He looked terrified, more terrified then someone who had just defeated a group of demons should look. He then disappeared right before their eyes.


	6. Search for Sam

They had been looking furiously for Sam after he disappeared . They had first ran through anyplace he might be, searching the arcade, park, lake, cemetery, the gargoyles nest, the forest, and finally his home.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Sanctuary. Do you know where Sam is?"

Sams father showed no emotion at all, he never did. That doesn't mean he felt nothing, just rarely showed it, and that made him frightening to some people. While his father showed nothing in his expression, Sams mother was obviously conceded.

"The last we had seen him was when he went to see you, and you haven't seen him?"

They knew they would have to tell them something other than their son had gone berserk, defeated several demons, and then disappeared in front of them. So they had come up with a lie beforehand.

"We were with him most of today, but when we were exploring the forest we lost sight of him and couldn't find him. We looked all over, and thought that he might have come home."

"He's not here, we'll help you look. Sweet heart, ask them all they know, I'm going to call some of our friends and have them keep an eye out."

She left them and he looked at the three kids with his bank expression.

"Alright kids, she won't be long, so spill it. What really happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll get straight to the point. I know Sam's an angel, and I know that you know. He isn't going to just get lost, and you three are terrible liars, so what really happened?"

There might have been a moment of hesitation from Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie, or not. None of them remembered anything other then telling him everything.

"Okay, and he looked scared before he disappeared?"

"Yes."

"He probably IS scared after that. That surge of power and memory suddenly would have shocked his mind, and that's what made him go all 'Wrathful Angel' as you put it. He's also going to be hurt, channeling that much power unexpectedly and without practice would put intense strain on his body."

"So do you know where he might be?"

*Still with no emotion*"Yes. If Sam is scared and hurt, then he would go to a place of sanctuary, somewhere he could feel safe and be alone. If he is at a place like that, it's most likely high up, with a view, and there is one place that meets those exact characteristics."

"Great! You can take us there."

"No can do. I'll tell you where it is, but you're the ones who are going to have to talk to him. You saw him go berserk, and he trusts you. He's not going to listen to me after that."

He told them of a spot Sam had when he was little, hidden high up in a tree, that overlooked all of gravity falls. They went there just like told them.

_Later_

"Wow, that tree IS high!"

"We better start climbing."

The tree was actually very easy to climb, despite it's size. The limbs were thick enough to act as stairs while they climbed up, near the top, Dipper thought he saw someone sitting with their legs to their chest and their arms wrapped around them.

"Sam, is that you?"

There was a moment of silence that made them all hold their breath.

"...I don't know anymore."

"Sam!"

They all shouted his name and ran up the tree to him. Where he sat, several of the trees thick branches had twisted together forming an almost ledge that's view over looked all of gravity falls. Sam was wearing his usual dark blue jeans and white T-shirt with a hawk designed onto it. His wings weren't physical at the moment, so they couldn't be seen. When he looked at them, it was obvious he was still very afraid.

"It's alright Sam, that whole thing's over."

Sam looked away from them.

"That just it. I didn't want it to be over."

"What?"

The sun was setting at that time sending golden/orange light on all of them, this light caught around Sams mismatched eyes, allowing them all to see tears forming in them. This wasn't right at all, Sam was one of the bravest people any of them had ever met. Fear and other emotions were eating him alive as he yelled out.

"I'm saying that I didn't want it to end! I wanted to destroy them forever, to turn the world to ash in my hands, and marvel at the carnage! It was like for the first time in my life I could breath! That's not even the worst part, it was like I was possessed by myself, and I loved it! I can still feel that aggression and hatred buried deep down, just waiting to get out! It was hatred for things you SHOULD hate: evil, injustice, people who would hurt your friends, but there was just... so much of it! And I couldn't hold any of it back!"

Trixie was a softy when it came to things like this, and Sam was like a big brother to her, he had made her feel better when the memory of her mother dying had hurt her so much, and now it was her turn to pay him back. She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay Sammy."

"No it's not! When I was out of control I saw flashes of who I was before this life! I was a warrior angel, I was wrath, I destroyed evil without thinking, but I did it without feeling or mercy, I was a... a... weapon! I knew I was from the order of Powers, I knew I was a warrior, and I was so afraid for so long that this might be what I was, but this proves it! I'm a weapon, and all you can do is point me in the right direction and hope I don't miss!"

Sam was crying for the first time since he was 8 and his great grandfather had died. This lasted for a minute, until Dipper found the right words to say to his best friend.

"Sam, you saved us. When you could have attacked us you didn't, you weren't out of control. The reason you went berserk was because the power surge, shocked your mind."

"That may have set it off, but that's not why I was out of control to begin with. I already had it inside me, it just needed to be let free. I was a weapon to begin with, I just had to have a reason to act like one."

"Sam, you're not just a weapon. You're brave, you're good, and you're not without feeling or mercy. You're the best friend I've ever had, I've known you long enough to have seen you feel and show mercy. Don't you remember when that little girl was crying? You went out of your way to cheer her up, you bought her ice cream, and told her jokes until she was laughing so much she didn't remember why she was crying, then you picked her up and I spent the rest of the day with you finding her parents. When we were attacked by a monster, and you beat it up, it spoke and begged you to let it go. You took pity on it and set it free , saying you felt sorry for the thing even though it had tried to attack us."

*Smiles*"You're right, I did do those things."

"And you only saw clips of your life as an angel, not the whole thing. What could have been so bad that you are convinced you're just a weapon?"

With that Sams faced regained its look of fear. Sam reached out his hand and grasped Dippers, Sams eyes glowed, and Dipper couldn't see the world around him. Sam was showing him what he had remembered, Dipper couldn't actually see the memories like Sam could, but he could feel what was happening in them through Sam.

"Wow."

The memory was of Sam (or whatever he was called in his angelic life) fighting against a demon. Sam felt huge, powerful, and for lack of a better word, immortal. It was a nasty fight, his opponent was powerful but Sam was stronger, and better at this. He also appeared to be much more ferocious than the demon.

Dipper felt Sam grasp a wing of his enemy and tear it off, then do the same to another wing, and when the demon was crippled and begging to be spared, Sam brought his sword down. It would not kill the fallen angel, it could not be killed where they were, but it would send it back to the underworld for a very long time while its power recovered.

"Yikes'"

"That's what I saw Dipper."

"... there's more to it."

"What?"

"The memory isn't over."

Dipper had felt like he had been successfully watching a movie without actually seeing anything, but he had noticed that while in Sams mind, there was a 'wall' blocking the rest of it, and when Dipper pushed, it fell down and the rest of the memory played.

Souls, the demon had stolen souls from heaven, and Sam had save them. Sam didn't know how, but he had gotten a reputation in that life, and had been left with a larger area to guard. However he had gotten cocky and something had left a opening for the first (and last) successful attempt by the enemy to steal souls from heaven. Sam had discovered what his arrogance had caused, and had corrected it with a mad determination. Once he returned the souls to the rest they had earned, he went to make what had happened was known, ready to face punishment, with a fire inside him, resolved to, if he was allowed, to never let himself make such a stupid mistake again, and never let any good people fall in danger because of his ego.

Sam let go of Dipper as they stopped viewing his memory.

"See Sam? You saved them, and never let yourself make the same mistake again."

*Starts smiling*"I did, didn't I?"

The girls weren't sure what happened.

"You going to be alright Sammy?"

Sam turned to Trixie.

"Probability not, but I'm okay for now, and thanks for trying to help me."

Sam finally returned the hug Trixie had given him when she said it would be okay.

"You're welcome."

Dipper watched those two hug for a moment before letting go, Sam was the one person they knew who wasn't afraid of Trixies temper, in fact, he seemed to enjoyed poking at it. Despite this, Trixie still saw him like a big brother, and Sam was always looking out for her. Looking at them Dipper thought that they really did seem to have a brother/sister relationship.

While Dipper was thinking that, Mabel had sensed the tension leaving the air, and thought this might be be a good time to get something that had been on her mind for awhile answered.

"You know, when you two hug like that, you almost look like a couple."

Sam and Trixie looked deep into each others eyes and contemplated the nature of their feelings for one another, and considered if they may have come to think of each other as more than friends, as more than brother and sister.

The answer came to to each of them simultaneously, in a amazing revelation...That no, they did not like each other like in that way.

"Blarg! No offense Sam, you're really cute, but just... no."

"Yeah, ew!"*Grins*"Besides, I think it would be ten times cuter is she dated Dipper instead."

Trixie started to turn red and punch him in the arm.

"OW! SWEAT AND ETERNAL DAD THAT HURT! I was just joking! I'm in a lot of pain already Trixie, so if I say anything you think deserves a punishment, can you wait until after EVERY MUSCLE in my body that's screaming is healed! I feel like an entire legion just used me for smiting practice."

_Elsewhere_

The 13 year old was dressed in light blue jeans, a yellow tank top, and a black jacket. The ones he had sent out to take the four kids who had been investigating the imps had not reported back, so he had gone to investigate it himself. What he had found was all of them had been defeated. He stood over the imprint scorched into the ground Caw had left behind when he had been beaten, complete with gigantic raven wings spread wide.

"This certainly isn't the work of a fairy. Only an angel-blade could do that."

An angel was even worse than a fairy. A fairy could use Pure Magic to surround the people with positive energy, counteracting the negative energy he had been using the imps to 'encourage' the people of gravity falls to produce. An angel could reach into the hearts of those people, and cause them to stop giving off the energy he wanted, and make them generate the opposite.

*Whistles with respect*"This guy must be powerful to take em all out so quickly."

He was genuinely impressed, because this would have to be an incarnated angel, incarnated like him, because he had been unable to find him through any means he knew of. When an angel or demon incarnates they are born into a human body, through human parents, they also have a number of wards placed upon them that hide their true nature from other beings, making them appear human at first glance. The wards also have an added affect of suppressing their power and memory of their previous life. This meant that the angel who had beaten his minions had most of his power locked away, and even if he went absolutely berserk, he still had A LOT more power, just like him.

It didn't matter though, Azazel was still stronger, he had been using the negative energy to stir his full power and memory. He had recovered some of it, but his true strength would not be at his disposal until he had worn down the wards enough that he could leave this body. The warrior angel had hindered the process greatly, but it was only a matter of time before he was free.

The boy walked away, the wind whipped his dirty blond hair, as on his back it looked like black mist was becoming solid. When they were done manifesting, the sinister wings of a black vulture were spread from his back, a metallic sheen made them glimmer slightly in the setting sun, but this somehow gave them a even more sinister look.


	7. Were-shark

"So how far is your friend Sam?"

"Not very. He lives by the lake, you guys are going to love him."

The day had started when Sam had told them he had a friend he wanted them to meet. Now he, Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie were going to a spot by the lake to meet him.

"So what's this kids name?"

"Christian. He doesn't understand English very well, and at times, seems absolutely oblivious to some things. However he's really nice, fun, and hilarious."

"Cool, so when will he be here?"

They had come to a place where the lake met the land suddenly, and the water went into a deep drop, where the bottom couldn't be seen, even when you were right on the edge of the land. Sam went and sat on a rock near the water.

"No idea. We're going to have to wait, so get comfortable."

The next several minutes were spent chatting with each other as they waited for Sams friend to arrive. They eventually became so engrossed in their conversation with each other, that they did not notice the dark shape moving beneath the water towards them. Whatever was underneath luring in the lake, stopped before the water met land, and was still for a moment. Then there was a massive splash, as a person leaped from the water, and pinned Sam to the ground.

"Hi Sam!"

A boy about 12, covered in water, was on top of Sam, pinning his shoulders to the ground. He had light brown hair, and blue eyes, he was also wearing a white tank top, and brown pants with a series of straps across it, both seemed to be made out of a material that did not retain the water it was surrounded by.

"Hi Christian."

Trixie was looking the boy over with slight disbelief that he could have held his breath long enough to swim up to them undetected, and leap out of the water.

"This is your friend?"

*Christian gets off*"Yep. Christian, this is Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie."

"Hi Dipper! Hi Mabel! Hi Trixie!"

"Hello there."

Mabel had liked the spunk Christian had, and had gone so close to him that their face were practically touching.

"What were you doing in the lake? What's your favorite color? Do you have a family? Where did you swim here from? How long can you hold you breath? Are you in school? Do you live around here? What do you like to eat? What's your favorite animal? How'd you meet Sam? Have you seen anything strange around here? Ever had a bunch of gnomes try to kidnap you? What's your last name? Are you really good a swimming? Ever been chased by a mechanical gobblwoker? Can you bite a apple in half with one chomp?"

*Blissfully unaware of everything she said*"Yes."

"Mabel, remember he doesn't understand English very well? Take it easy on him."

"Okay, sorry."*Gives him some space*

"Well he seems nice."

Dipper walked up to Christian, offered his hand.

"Hi Christian, how are you?"

Christian stood there, looking at Dippers hand, not understanding the concept of a hand shape. He then grabbed Dippers hand and started smelling it.

"What is he doing?"

"Smelling your hand."

"...And why is he doing that?"

"Because he has a very good sense of smell, and he only trusts someone once he's got their scent."

Trixie started laughing when she heard that.

"Ha ha ha, what is he? A werewolf?"

"Nope, shark."

"What?"

"He's a wereshark."

They all stood there with their mouths open.

"What?"

"I'm saying that he transforms into a shark like creature, with rows of serrated teeth, claws, and soulless black eyes. Sounds awesome, right?"

They weren't sure what to make of this.

"Are you serious?"

"100 percent!"

"Okay!"

Dipper took out book 3 and started looking through it.

"There isn't anything in here about weresharks specifically, but there is a page devoted to therianthropes."

"What you talkin about?"

"A therianthrope is someone who transforms into an animal like creature, it says that the author encountered several different kinds in gravity falls, and that there could be a shape-shifter for every kind of animal. Guest a wereshark wouldn't be that far fetched."

"You smell noble."

Christian had just finished smelling Dipper, and had decided that he liked him.

"What?

"You smell noble."

"He thinks you smell noble. He did something like that when he finished smelling me, said I smelt courageous. Not sure how he knows that word, but still proud of myself for that."

"Do me! Do me!"

Mabel was jumping up and down, then ran to the young wereshark, holding out her hand for him to smell. He didn't give her scent as much thought as Dippers, hers was much more obvious.

"You smell... sparkly?"

"Yay, sparkly!"

Christian then turned to Trixie, and she took a step back.

"I'm not sure how I feel about having a boy sniff me."

Christian took a step towards her, and Sam said.

"If you don't let him, he's not going to trust you."

"...Okay, but lets not talk about this."

Trixie found the whole thing rather awkward, but she let him smell her.

"You smell delicious."

Trixie jumped back, and Christian laughed at his joke.

"No. Smell wonderful."

Trixie wasn't very amused, but she was a little flattered at being told she smelt 'wonderful.'

"How did you two meet anyway?"

Sam began recounting the story.

"I was fishing in a boat my great grandfather left to my mom, and I got a bite, but when I reeled it in, Christian was biting on it tail. He then said "This is my fish." I was pretty surprised, but let him have it. Then later I caught another one, and it was HUGE! But when I managed to pull it to the boat, Christian was clinging to the side, biting it, when he saw me, he said "This is also my fish." I gave him that one to, if you're swimming and manage to catch something that size, you deserve it. After that I didn't get anything else, that is until Christian came back with two fish and gave them to me asking "Peace?" After that he stuck around, but when the sun set, the full moon went up, and I found out he was a wereshark. He was freaking scary! Fortunately he's friendly, and found of me"*Looks a little embarrassed*"He kind of violated my personal space."

*Trixie raises an eyebrow*"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure how to describe it... Just think of the word 'Snuggleshark.'"

They started laughing as they pictured it.

"Yeah get it all out now, or I'll lock you in a room with him next full moon. Then we'll see who's laughing."

That shut them up.

"Good. He's going to be hanging out with us today. Any objections?"

There was none, so they went into town.

_In Town_

They went from place to place, talking and having fun. Christian occasionally stopped to smell something.

Dipper had to agree with what Sam had said about the wereshark, he WAS completely oblivious to some things. He had jumped on top of a car to try to snatch at a bird, smelt the ground fallowing a scent to a box of fish heads(he didn't eat them), and out growled a large dog. Through the weirdness, they all thought he was nice, fun, and hilarious.

A hour or two after they started, they went into the diner for some lunch. When they got seated, and ordered. They got a discount while Dipper ate with them, he successfully overloaded the manliness tester(With a little help from Sams powers, but he would never tell them that), and now didn't have to pay as much for there food, Dipper just wasn't aloud to touch the tester. As usual, Sam ate twice as much as any of them. Despite being skinny, he had a big appetite.

"Food is good. This much good food, but I like fresh better."

Christian had ate a hamburger and fries, despite what you would think, his mannerism at the table was very well developed.

Christian continued to hang out with them until shortly after they left the diner, when they ran into Pacifica Northwest.

"Mabel."*Glares*

"Hello Pacifica."*Glares back*

Despite Mabel's normally buoyant spirit towards everyone and everything, recently Pacifica was starting to get on her nerves.

"What are you doing here? You and your misfit girlfriends aren't exactly well liked."

"People like me and my friends better then you Pacifica, at least we don't make babies and puppies cry."

Pacifica was about to say something else, and turn this into a real fight, but something took her attention off it completely.

"...What are you doing?"

Christian was smelling her, and when she asked he told her.

"You smell pretty."

"Um... Okay. Thanks?"

Pacifica blushed a little at the awkwardness, and left the uncomfortable situation. Christian fallowed her.

They all stood there in a silent shock, until Mabel spoke up.

"What just happened?"

Sam answered her.

"I'm not sure."*Grins*"But I think it's going to be hilarious."

_Later at the Mystery Shack_

Dipper, Mabel, Sam, and Trixie had ended up heading to the Mystery Shack, a little after their run in with Pacifica. It wasn't long before she showed up there to, still being fallowed by Christian.

"I can't take it anymore! Get him away from me!"

"Hi Sam. Hi Dipper. Hi Mabel. Hi Trixie."

Dipper was trying not to laugh.

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"I don't know, he's your loser's friend. He's been fallowing me all day, and wont take a hint. Every time I think I've gotten rid of him, he shows up."

Sam was also trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, but once he has your scent, he has it for life. You should feel flattered, I've never met anyone who could turn a shark into a lovesick puppy. There's not really much you can do, he'll get tired of this eventually and leave you alone. Or not. I really don't care, this is just too funny."

Pacifica gave him an icy cold stare, which had absolutely no effect on Sam.

"Your name's Sam, right? You're cute, but has anyone ever told you that you're really annoying?"

"Trixie tells him almost every day. How have you tried to get rid of him?"

She began to recap.

"My friends and I tried something, I'll spare you the details other than it didn't go well. I tried hiring guys to chase him off, but he sent all of them running. Can you imagine, this kid sent several grown men running away in terror? When I asked them what he did, they just threw what I paid them at me, and kept running. I then went to my parents, thinking they might be able to do something, but they just find him adorable. Please help me!"

Sam wasn't surprised at all. Once Christian got a scent, he fallowed it, that was basic shark instincts, and apparently he really like her smell. To a wereshark, scent is a thousand times more intimate than anything else, if he liked your scent, he was probably going to stick with you for a long time.

"It's not like me to turn down someone who needs help, but because of how offal you treat a lot of people, I want to get something out of this. What can you offer?"

"How about a date?"

Pacifica put on a flirty face and gave him a wink.

*Chuckles*"I appreciate the offer, but you're not my type."

"Then I could get you a date with your type. Being the most popular girl in town, and being very rich, I could set you up with anyone you wanted."

"Again, I appreciate the offer, but after how my last date went, I'm not too enthusiastic about going on another one just yet. How about this? If we help you, you promise you won't do anything mean for a whole week. I think it would be a nice break for everyone."

Pacifica didn't like it, but she couldn't shake this boy on her own.

"Alright, you have a deal, but I don't see why I'd have to. People love me."

"That's debatable."

They started to work out a way to get him away from her.

"Hey Christian!"

Sam had made a small bucket of what he called shark-nip. It was a mix of fish heads, salt, blood, and a number of hormones the body gives off when it is distressed. He had gone outside and yelled as loud as he could. When he took the lid off the bucket, he also manifested his wings at the same time and started to fly. The second the smell from the shark-nip got to Christian, he took off fallowing it, while Sam flew away.

"Come on Pacifica, time to hide that body odor of yours."

"I do not have B.O! Why do you need to use hunting scent neutralizes, does he actually find me by my smell?"

Trixie giggled a little, she liked being able to insult the diva.

"That's what he does."

When they finished they left the Shack for where they had planned to have Pacifica hide, which was her house. There reasoning was that if Christian couldn't smell her, and she was away for a few hours, he would give up. They also thought that Christian would not be smart enough to figure out that they would have to hide her at her house, since it would take some time for him to give up looking, they didn't really have any place for her to stay. So they waited in her room.

"So how'd you get him to leave?"

"Sam gave him something more desirable to fallow?"

"More desirable than me? I doubt it. As long as you got him away I don't care. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't kinda like having a boy go crazy over me."

"Yep, because with every other boy in town knowing what a diva queen you are, they're never going to go out with you."

"Hey!"

Trixie smiled smugly, she was paying her back for all the times she had been insulted.

"How do we know Sam lost him. I saw that boy move, he was like a athlete. Fast, agile... kind of cute."

Now it was Mabel's turn to tease her.

"Oooooooo, you aren't having second thought are you Pacifica? Maybe falling in love?"

"Shut up!"

The girls started laughing, if Dipper was there he would have been laughing to, but he was meeting Sam to confirm that he had lost the wereshark. He felt a little guilty about what they were doing, tricking Christian, but they would also get a week of Pacifica being nice, and that was worth it.

"Trust me, Sam's faster than you'd think."

As if on que Sam and Dipper came in.

"I lost him, all you have to do is just lay low for the rest of the night, and he should... be..."

Sam was staring behind them, and when they turned around, Christian was sitting on a window sill, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I smarter than you think."

"How did you figure out we were here."

"Where else be? I knew you try to trick me from beginning. No place for pretty smelling Pacifica to stay for time needed. When courageous smelling Sam left with good smelling bait, and I could not smell her anymore, I knew it trick. So I went here, knowing you be here."

He still had that mischievous grin, and they all were staring opened mouth at him.

"What just happened?"

"It appears we greatly underestimated Christians intelligence."

*Walks over to Pacifica*"Yes. I very smart."

Pacifica gives him a look over then turned to the others

"You know? I think I might keep him around. It's nice having a boy go crazy over me, he's cute, and he out smarted you losers."

She then leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Will you at least leave me alone when I'm at home after that?"

*Very big grin*"Yes!"

He understood enough of that, and left her house, still grinning ear to ear.

"Great! By the way: Deal's off losers! Now get off my property or I'll have you arrested."

They all left the very satisfied looking spoiled girl. Outside they talked.

"This is malarkey! She gets a love interested and doesn't have to keep her promise."

Trixie was fuming. Sam had a slight smile with what he said next.

"I actually think this is a good thing."

Dipper looked over to him.

"How you figure?"

"I think having Christian around will be very good for the spoiled rich girls psyche. That even if we had succeeded, she would just go back to being herself after the week was up, but I get the feeling that in the long run with him there, she's going to be a better person in the end. We just have to deal with her like this for a little longer."

They all hoped he was right. Soon Dipper and Mabel got into a game of tag, and while they were playing, Sam had a few private words with Trixie.

"What do you think of this whole thing? Christian liked Pacifica, went after her, and after a little bit she gave him a chance. Don't you wish all love life was that simple?"

"Yup."

"I bet you and your 'Dipstick' would be a happy couple by now if it was."

"Watch it Samuel!"

They all walked home, Sam feeling particularly satisfied that he had managed to poke at Trixies temper today.


	8. Always there to protect you

Dipper and Sam were at the Mystery Shack, doing guy stuff. After their first 'guys day' they had been having more days like that, just the two of them hanging out. When they did this, they did whatever they wanted, like making fun of boy-bands, throwing potato bombs at Robbie(not as bad as it sounds), go on epic adventures, or be absolute dorks.

"Hand me another card, Sam."

"You got it Dip."

They were making a house out of playing cards, and it was getting rather impressive. Sam opened another deck, they had already gone through two, apparently Dipper was really good at making structures out of cards. He then started to give a card to his best friend, being careful not to breath to hard on their structure.

_The Girls_

When Mabel had found out her brother and his friend were having their own 'guys day' she, Candy, Grenda, and Trixie started having their own girl days, hoping to get some checks for their side, on the metaphorical scoreboard of boys vs girls.

While the boys had spent their day building stuff out of cards, the girls had primarily just been shopping. They didn't exactly have much money, Mabel worked at the Mystery Shack(Do the words "Child labor" come to mind?), Trixie made some money by putting on magic shows but not much, Candy and Grenda had a small allowance, but that was it. They still managed to have fun, and buy things when they were out though.

They were about to cross the street outside the mall, when Trixie noticed her shoelace was untied.

"One moment girls, I need to tie my shoe."

The other three crossed the street, and waited for Trixie on the other side.

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

She was having more trouble with tying it then she normally did.

"Give me a second, it's being a pain."

"Come on!"

"Alright I'm coming!"

She had finally managed to tie it properly, and started to cross the street to the other girls. However, having been frustrated at her friends telling her to hurry up, she forgot to look before crossing the street, and didn't notice the bus coming.

"TRIXIE LOOK OUT!

_The Boys_

As Sam was about to hand Dipper another card, he froze, and it slipped from his hand.

"What is it man?"

"My angel sense is tingling."

Sam then disappeared before Dippers eyes.

"What?"

_In Town_

His wings were out and he beat them furiously. Wind whipped through his hair as he raced with all his strength, time actually warping around him as he went for Trixie.

Trixie filled with sudden shock and terror as she noticed the bus yards from her. The second before she was going to become roadkill, a white blur snatched her up and carried her away at a amazing speed.

The next thing she knew, she was in the air being held, and was slowly coming to the ground, the air filling her saviors large white wings, letting them land softly.

The initial terror she had been filled with a second before was gone, she felt safe now. Sam let her go and held her at arms length. Even though Trixie had been the one who was almost hit by a bus, Sam was the one with tears in his eyes, and he was almost shaking while stood there.

"You stupid girl, look before you cross the street."

He then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I really don't want to lose you."

What had happened began to dawn on her, and she returned his hug.

"Okay Sammy, I will."


	9. The Dance

"Hey Dip?"

Sam came in, looking as much of an oddity as ever.

"Sup Sam?"

"Guess what? I just found out there is a dance at the civics center tonight, and I was going to go. Are you and Mabel going to come?"

"I'm going! I don't know about Mabel though."

As if given a signal, Mabel came in.

"Guess what?"

"There's a dance at the civics center."

"...Hurr?"

"Am I right?"

"Yes. I guess you really are the smart twin."

Mabel was trying to get her mind around how Dipper could have known that, while Sam and him tried not to laugh.

"Anyway, I heard people are suppose to dress formal for it. I just talked to Trixie, and she's going to come and get ready with me, Candy and Grenda are also going to it. Are you two coming?"

"Yes we are."

Trixie just poked her head around the corner.

"I'm here. Did I just hear you boys are also going?"

"Yes you did, and I'll see you guys later. I need to change. Bye."

"See ya Sam."

Mabel grabbed Trixies hand and started pulling her upstairs.

"Time to get you dolled up, Fairy Girl."

_Mabel And Trixie_

Trixie had gotten on a light blue dress, that was covered in a glossy substance, that made it glisten like azure snow. Mabel had helped her curl her blond hair, and when everything came together, the dress and hair completed her dark skin very well.

"How do I look?"

"Good enough to make Dippers eyes jump out of his head."

"What?!"

Trixie didn't get the reference.

"Never mind. Trust me, you look fantastic."

Mabel had on a noodle strap magenta dress, and a indigo sweater with no collar over it. Despite what you would think, it actually went well with a formal setting.

"Any way. How do I look."

Trixie smiled.

"Irresistible."

"Great! You know!? I bet you could ask Dipper to dance, and he wouldn't be able to say no."

"Drop it Mabel."

_Sam_

Sam was getting dressed up. He had put on a white dress shirt, which he had tucked into his black slacks, and had suspenders running up from them over his shoulders. He looked himself in the mirror, he had a black fedora on his head, but some of his ash grey hair could be seen. His hair was always smooth and soft, he had even had a few kids at his school come up and ask if they could feel it. Despite how creepy that was, he had let them. His shinny mismatched eyes showed perfectly, the right one was royal blue and the left one was emerald green.

"Lookin good, freak show."

He had said this while examining himself. He hated being called freak show, even though he was good looking, he had to endure that insult a few times. Hair was not suppose to be the color of ashes, and eyes were not suppose to be mismatched, it gave him an amazing appearance, but some kids were jealous of that look, while others were a little scared by it.

"Just needs one last touch."

He put on a small black bow tie at the collar of his buttoned up dress shirt.

"There we go! You handsome... I don't think an angel should call themselves a handsome devil."

He put on his black dress shoes and went to the Pines house.

_Dipper_

Dipper had showered, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and put on what he was wearing to the dance. He was dressed in a black tux with a red tie, it looked good on him when he examined himself. He had debated if he should bring his hat, but had decided that he wouldn't tonight.

"I should wear this thing more often."

After the incident with Mabel being in charge of the Mystery Shack, his gruncle had learnt that Dipper was actually good at scamming tourists, so he had gotten Dipper his own suit made, saying how he could take over the business and 'become' the new Stan. *Shudders* He had once had a nightmare like that, but he liked the suit.

"Sup dude?"

Dipper jumped. Sam was had shown up right next to him undetected, he did this even better than Mabel.

"Dude! Don't do that."

"Sorry. It's just a lot of fun. You look good in a tux."

"Thanks man. You look pretty good yourself."

Sam got a wolfish grin. He had inherited that from his mom.

"Yes I do, but the true test is weather or not girls think so. Lets find out."

_Downstairs_

Mabel and Trixie were down stairs wondering when the boys would be ready.

"Hey Tixie, hey Mabes!"

Mabel turned to the boys coming down the stairs.

"There you guys are we were... WOW YOU TWO LOOK HOT!"

Dipper laughed.

"We really must look good. I can't remember the last time you complement how I looked."

"And considering Trixie is drooling while she looks at you, I think we can confirm that we look great."

Sure enough Trixie was almost in a trance when she looked at Dipper, to the point where she didn't even notice Sam teasing her. If she had, she would have been furious and probably try to hurt him(Sam was almost a little disappointed that she didn't hear).

"Hey Trixie!"*Snaps fingers in front of Trixie*

*Snaps out of it*"What?"*Starts blushing*

_At the Civics Center_

Music was playing loud, kids and teenagers crowded the dance floor, tables were full of all kinds of junk food, and lights set up around the room flashed.

"I need to come to these things more more often."

Sam did go to parties occasionally, but it wasn't a regular thing.

"Lets party!"

Mabel yelled out and all of them went to the dance floor. Sam might have too, but he noticed the tables full of snacks, a realized he was hungry.

The night went pretty well, Sam hung back a little bit and kept an eye on everything. He even ran into Christian, which surprised him, because the wereshark had sensitive ears, and it was obvious most of the music was irritating him.

"Are you alright Christian?"

The young wereshark looked to Sam, and was obviously miserable. Then the music hit a particularly low frequency(Sharks are particularly sensitive to that), Christian made a snarl and his pupils spread out, until his eyes were jet black. After a second, it went away, and he sighed.

"That worst part."

Christian didn't speak English very well, he was still learning it, so his speech was blunt. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of earplugs, then put them on Christian.

"Better?"

He could still hear him, but the worst of the sound was stopped. He vigorously shook his head, then pull Sam into a bear hug that lifted him off the ground.

"Oo... That's tight..." *Is having trouble breathing*

After a moment, he let Sam go, then ran off.

"You're welcome."

Near the end of the night the lighting changed, and they started playing more slow songs as the boys and girls started pairing up. Sam noticed that Dipper was stepping away from it.

"Someone you want to dance with Dipper?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Wendy still hates me, so even if she was here, it wouldn't work."

Pats him on the back.

"Try not to beat yourself up too much over that, that relationship was doom from the start anyway, Robbie IS a grade: A, jerk. Though asking her to go bowling when she was in emotional pain was pretty stupid, grant it, you're only 12, so you don't really know much about girls. But dude, I'm not much older, and even I know that was stupid."

"Not making me feel better."

"How about you ask Trixie to dance? She seems all alone, and I know you think she's cute."*Gets a mischievous grin*

Trixie was also stepping away from the slow dancing.

"Why do you keep poking at that?"

"While I enjoy it, but to be honest, I would be satisfied no matter what girl you asked to dance. As long as you followed through, I'd be satisfied if you danced Pacifica."*Turns*"Though you might have to deal with an angry wereshark if you did that."

Dipper looked and saw that Christian had somehow managed to get Pacifica to dance with him. It was actually kinda cute.

"I don't think I'm going to ask Trixie to dance dude."

"Okay, let me rephrase that."

Sam takes out a video camera and shows Dipper the screen. On it was a recording of Dipper screaming like a girl at something that had scared him.

"You ask Trixie to dance, or I'll show this to Mabel and Stan, and you will never hear the end of it."

"I hate you so much right now."

"No you don't."

Dipper went to it, a little angry at Sam. He thought it might be an empty threat, but he couldn't afford to take that chance. They would still make fun of him for being a millimeter shorter than Mabel, Sam had a long term bet with Stan, that Dipper would end up taller than Mabel in the end, a lot of money hung in the balance, but until then: They still made fun of Dipper occasionally.

"Hey Sam!"

Sam turned around and saw Mabel, Candy, and Grenda smiling wide.

"Want to dance with us?"

"All three of you? In a slow dance?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

Before he did, he took a picture of Dipper and Trixie. He and Mabel had been taking pictures of those two being cute together, Sam mainly did it because he knew that Trixie would be furious if she found out the things they had gotten pictures of.*Chuckles*

_Later_

"That was fun!"

They all were walking home after the dance.

"Yeah, you humans had something figured out when you started throwing those things."

Trixie had only gone to a few parties, but she already loved them.

"See you guys tomorrow."

They had made it to the Mystery Shack, and said goodbye to Dipper and Mabel. Once they had gone inside, Trixie and Sam were left outside.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind walking home with me? I don't mind walking alone in the dark, but it's nice to have company."

"I'd love to."

They went into the forest, to Trixies hidden house in the forest.

"Oh, Trixie! I almost forgot, I have something for you."

He held out a framed picture.

"What?"

"It's a picture of Dipper in a tux. I know you want it."

Sam had on his wolfish grin as Trixies eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she saw the photo. She looked from the photo to Sam, she wanted to punch him very much, but she wanted that picture more. She snatched it from Sam.

"This never happened Samuel!"


	10. Trixies Grandmother

Sam was sitting with Dipper, Mabel and Trixie, listening to Dipper confess a dark secret. The Lamby Lamby dance.

"You what?"

Dipper put his head down, too embarrassed to look at Sam directly.

"You heard me. It was terrible! Right in front of Wendy, at least she's not going to tell anyone. Still, the Lamby Lamby dance! Right in front of her."

Mabel had a little bit of a grin at her brothers shame.

"Still think he's manly?"

"Yeah!"

*Everybody*"What?"

"Dipper, you did that in front of a super cute girl, to save her life, and the life of her friends. You have to be the bravest person I know."

Dipper suddenly was filled with pride, his best friend still thought he was manly after that, and he was right, that was pretty brave of him. That warm feeling of honor was gone when Trixie started to snort out load.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm trying to picture you in a lamb outfit. Even though that WAS pretty gutsy to do in front of Wendy, I bet it was adorable."

"I AM NOT ADORABLE!"

Sam didn't like seeing Dipper get made fun of, so he directed Trixies attentions away from the thought of a lamb outfit.

"And even if you were, Trixie still would kiss her pillow pretending it was you."

Trixie instantly kicked Sam in the knee.

"SAMUEL SCOTT SANCTUARY!"

Mabel gave Sam a look.

"I think you went too far that time Sam."

Sam eminently felt guilty, but he had good reason for saying that, and he knew he had to continue. He made sure that his actions were perfectly placed, just like in his dream.

"Well sorry. My psychology is built different than humans or fairies."*He grins*"And keep in mind that I might have said this because my visions may not only be of these two, Trixie."*Starts running*

Trixie became furious at what he had just implied, and chased after him.

"COME HERE YOU LOUSY FEATHERS FOR BRAINS! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A FROG AND FEED YOU TO THE GOBBLEWONKER!"

"YOU KNOW THAT SPELL DOESN'T WORK ON ME!"

Dipper looked at Mabel.

"We sure know how to pick our friends."

"YEP! Wouldn't change a thing about it."

As Sam was chased by Trixie, he felt guilty. He hadn't really had a vision of Trixie kissing her pillow, but he DID have one of him implying it, and her chasing after him because of it. As in angel, he naturally had some understanding of how fate works, and he believed that fate had wanted this to happen. Add in the fact that his curiosity was peaked, and he got to make Trixie angry, and he just couldn't help himself.

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU SAMUEL!"

They were so engrossed in the hunt and chase, that when they turned a corner they didn't notice the elderly women wearing a dark blue skirt, and a long sleeve shirt about 30 feet away from them. When she saw Trixie angrily going after the odd looking boy, she was mad.

"TRIXIE! You WILL stop this foolishness NOW!"

"Eep! Y-yes ma'am."

Trixie immediately stopped chasing him, and the elderly woman came over to her, looking very irritated. Sam saw this and also stopped, turning around and going over to them. His intuition suggested that he should adjust his manner of speaking, he wanted to make a good impression on this woman, and he hoped he could get Trixie out of any trouble she was in with her.

"Excuse me ma'am, if I may? It's quite alright. I purposely provoke her anger, knowing she would do this. I promise I had good reason for doing it. If I may? Who are you? And why is Trixie so afraid of you?"

Trixie and the elderly woman turned to him. The woman had some similarities to Trixie: Dark skin, blond hair(though hers had a few streaks of grey), and there was also a quality in her eyes when she was angry that reminded Sam of Trixie(He's gotten her angry enough to know that look by memory).

"Her grandmother, and she knows very well that this is not the way to act when angered. Fooling around with her 'anger issues' is not the brightest of ideas, young man."

"Ph, like that's going to stop him."

"Trixie."

"Shutting up."

Her grandmother had given Trixie a glare, and she seemed to shrink down beneath it. Sam pressed on.

"She's right, that's not going to stop me. I am well aware of her 'magical accidents.' But Trixie, have you noticed how long its been since you blew up something? By poking at your temper, I've been helping you to develop a higher threshold for when you lose control. You need not worry about my safety, I can protect myself very against her little 'slip ups.' Though thank you for being concerned."

Trixies grandmother looked at Sam in shock at what he had just said.

"I beg your pardon?"

Trixie slapped her forehead.

"Oh-no."

"He knows about your POWERS, and you've been blowing things UP?!"

Trixie grabbed Sam and pushed him in front of her.

"You started it, now fix it!"

Sam looked at the elderly woman, and began to speak, still adjusting his manner of speaking.

"I do know about her powers, and I have ways to defend myself against them if it comes to that. I promise you, she has not been blowing things up intentionally, but when she gets angry enough, she can't always control that flow of energy. I think that is because she has more magic then she realizes. I have been helping her develop a higher threshold for that tipping point, by poking at her anger. You have noticed how long its been since you accidentally blown something up, haven't you Trixie?"

She HAD noticed that the accidents with her magic were happening less. Though it hadn't even occurred to her that she might have been getting better control over it. The last time she had lost control, Sam had got her REALLY mad.

"Last week."

"I know she can not control that, but what I am upset about is that YOU are human." *Points her finger at Sams chest*

"No he's not."

She turned to Trixie.

"I beg your pardon?"

This was his chance.

"I am Samuel Scott Sanctuary." From behind him, a great shadow of his wings spread behind him, without them actually becoming visible. He normally does this to intimidate, but thought it would be appropriate for this. "Angel of the Lord. And I've recently taken up a role as Trixies big brother."

"..."

"Grandma?"

"By the name of Mother Nature, a real ANGEL! Oh what an honor you have brought to my family."

Trixie started to blush and covers her face.

"Oh gosh."

"Thank you for filling in the hole of the sibling that, that horrible Sparkler left behind."

"GRANDMOTHER please stop!"

Trixie was getting embarrassed by her grandmothers show of veneration. Sam spoke next.

"You really don't have to thank me. The reason I do this is much more selfish, I didn't do it because she had a hole left behind by Sparkler, I do this simply because..."*Puts his arm around Trixie*"I love my little sister."*Gives her a big kiss on the cheek*"Tell me Trixie, am I embarrassing you right now?"

Trixie turned red and wipes her cheek. She REALLY was not used to being kissed.

"Extremely."

Her grandmother couldn't help but laugh.

"How adorable!"

Now it was time for Sam to apologize.

"Trixie, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't really have a vision of you kissing your pillow, I know you don't do that; however, I did have one of me saying you did, and you chasing after me. I was curious as to what happened next, and I have this kinda 'inner-programming' for how fate works, and I thought that something important would happen if it played out. Considering we ran into your grandma, it looks like I was right. Am I forgiven?"

Trixie sighed.

"Sure, whatever."

Her grandmother gave her a glare.

"Trixie."

"What I meant to say was yes, you are forgiven. Better?"

"Much."

Sam took his arm off from around Trixie, and asked Trixies grandmother why she was here.

"I came here to visit my granddaughter. It has been some time since we last spent a day together, and my 'duties' in the village have been taken care of in advance. I believed that today would be a good opportunity to spend time with her."

"I suppose I should let you two have your time together then."

Sam began to walk away.

"It was very nice meeting you ma'am."

Before he could get more than a few steps, a old hand was on his shoulder.

"Wait Samuel. If you have taken on a role as Trixies older brother, then perhaps you should come with us. It would be very lovely to have a fine young man like yourself accompanying us."

"Grandma?"

"Yes child?"

"Um...May I have a word with Sam?"

Trixie took Sam out if earshot of her grandmother.

"Okay, listen up. First thing, she doesn't know that Dipper and Mabel know I'm a fairy, and I'd like to keep it that way. Got it?"

Sam nodded his head.

"Alright, second thing is, don't mention the life threatening stuff we've gone through. ESPECIALLY the stuff involving Sparkler, and dark magic."

Sam gave a thumbs up.

"Third, don't you DARE mention that I have a little bit of a crush on Dipper."

Sam made a zipping motion across his lips.

"Okay, I guess it would be alright if you came with us. Just fallow those rules."

They walked back to Trixies grandmother.

"What were you two children discussing?"

Sam straightened up and told her something he thought she would believe.

"Nothing important. Trixie just wanted to make sure I didn't embarrassed her in front of you."

_Later_

"Oh my."

Trixies grandmother was gaping opened mouthed, at what she saw.

"You said this place is called... the mall?"

"Yup. What do you think grandma?"

She looked around at the large expanse of shops, stores, and restaurants, then turned to Sam and Trixie.

"Impressive."

Sam had been told that the first time Trixie went there she had spent hours, and it looked like her grandmother might do the same thing. As Trixie gave her grandmother a tour, the elderly fairy spoke to Sam, greatly curious of the angel who had bonded with her grand child.

"Samuel. Please tell me about yourself."

"Gladly. I've lived in gravity falls ever since I was born..."

She began getting confused.

"I live with my mom and dad here..."

She became even more confused.

"I don't date much. I tried it a little, but it didn't go very well. The first time I kissed a girl I STILL consider the worst day of my life..."

She was sooooo confused! She couldn't stop herself from speaking up. Normally she would consider interrupting someone a horrible display of rudeness(And she hated rudeness), but she couldn't hold back her questions.

"Samuel, forgive my rudeness, but WHAT kind of angel are you? You said you were born, that you have a mother and father, and KISSING GIRLS! That part does not sound angelic."

Sam realized his mistake, and was about to explain further when Trixie overheard them and spoke up.

"Grandma, he's a teenager. Teenage boys are going to make out sooner or later. It's a earth thing."

"But... he's an angel."

Sam explained.

"Yes, and sorry, I should have explained first. I'm a incarnated angel. It means I'm born into a human body, and grow up as a human would. Most of my powers and memories are locked away while I live in a human body, and while I live in it, I'm not only entitled to all the things humans are, I'm encouraged to experience them."

The fairy elder finally understood what he meant.

"Ah, so that is what humans do to show affection. Quite rare for fairies to meet a male fairy."

"Or for angels to meet a female angel."

That was how it was. Most fairies are girls, and most angels are men. That doesn't mean no male fairies or no female angels exist, they just weren't that numerous. About 2% of the angelic and fairy population where those genders. The fairy elder had a different question now.

"Samuel, why do you consider this show of affection the worst day of your life?"

Sam explained.

"It didn't start out like that. We went on a date, had a good time, I took her to this spot by the lake right as the sun set, and when we were there, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips."

Trixie couldn't stop herself from saying how cute that was, and that she didn't understand why this was a bad day for him.

"I was getting to that. When we kissed, I felt like it wasn't right, and then I thought someone stabbed a white hot poker where my heart was. No one did, but that's what it felt like. I felt my eyes burning with light, and I started glowing. My vision shifted, and I saw a dark haired girl, who looked like she was in just as much pain as I was. Never seen her before in my life. My sight returned to where I was, and this surge of emotions ran my powers, making columns of ice rise out of the lake, and pillars of fire burst forth on the land. It only lasted a second, but when it ended, the girl I had gone with on my date called me a freak, and ran away. So I really don't like thinking about that day."

Trixie placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ouch! Sorry about that dude."

Trixies grandmother also added.

"That was a truly horrible thing to happen. You say you had a vision of a dark haired girl while you where in pain, and that you had never seen her before?"

"Yes."

"Well then perhaps you will meet her eventually."

"Maybe, I have considered that, and I've been keeping an eye out, in case I do run into someone like the girl I saw."

After that, they went throughout the mall, and eventually when Sam left to check out a book his dad had ordered, he told them he'd be right back, and her grandmother spoke to Trixie alone.

"My dear child, what do you think of Samuel?"

"Annoying, yet kind hearted. We spend time together, and sometimes he gets me REALLY angry, but he normally apologizes if he goes to far. When we first met, we didn't trust each other."*Chuckles*"We didn't even like each other."

"REALLY? And now he's like your sibling, how did that happen?"

Trixie edited the story so her grandmother didn't find out that Dipper and Mabel knew she was a fairy, and that a psych 9 year old had tried to hurt her. It went that she was attacked and went to Sam for help, he had used his powers to heal her, and to ease the emotional damage she had gone through. And after that, he had taken on what did it, and they were officially friends after that.

"When did he become your older brother?"

Trixie thought back.

"I had been crying about Mom, and Sam came to me. No matter how many times I told him to leave, he wouldn't listen. Urg! He was so stubborn! But I'm glad he was. He told me some things and helped me feel better. Then he told me stories until I fell asleep. I pretty sure that's when he became like my big bro."

Trixie found that her grandmother had pulled her into a hug.

"Oh sweetie. I miss your mother as well. That angel must really love you to comfort you like that."

Trixie chuckled a little.

"He does, but sometimes he's almost a little overprotective."

_Flashback_

Through a serious of complex events, Trixie had ended up in the sight of an angry monster. The creature was 11 feet tall, appeared to be made out of wood, and was covered in moss and other vegetation.

"GRAGRRRR!"

The creature yelled and started to charge her. She was more than capable of handling it, but before she could, Sam beat her to it.

"HROARR!"

Sam had happened to be near when the creature charged, and had attacked it, glowing. The ferocity he lashed out at it with was terrifying, he didn't completely destroy it, but he did hurt it badly, and made sure it would never attack anything again without thinking twice.

_End Flashback_

"Haha, Trixie, that does not sound like a bad thing."

"Yup. I suppose I WOULD be roadkill right now if he wasn't like that."

"What?"

"Nothing grandma."

Trixie didn't want to tell her that she almost got hit by a bus. Soon Sam came back, and most of there time after was spent together.

_Later_

Several hours later they were almost done, but before they left, Trixies grandmother talked to Sam again.

"You said that Trixie is getting better at controlling her powers, and that is because you have been playing with her anger issues. I am happy that she is getting better at this, and that you have been helping her at it, but has your... tactics ever gone to far?"

"Yes, they have. But I get really guilty when I do that, I try to apologize to her."

_Flashback_

Sam was outside with his wings out, letting them stretch. Trixie walks up to him.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey T-"

Trixie tackles him and begins tickling under his wings, looking for a special spot he had mentioned he was ticklish under.

"Mahahaha!"

Gakbktxcn!... Not to the... he... he he... Ha... HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BREATH! HAHAHA, OH HA HA! YOU SICK ANIMAL!"

Trixie had a evil grin on her face.

"You call it sick, I call it REVENGE!"*Gets off*"HEY MABEL, I FINALLY GOT HIS TICKLE SPOT!"

Sam was huffing trying to regain his breath.

"You understand now... that my... retaliation... will be drastic?"

"I'll take that risk."

"Every well. HEY DIPPER! I GAVE TRIXIE A PICTURE OF YOU IN A TUX, AND SHE KEPT IT!"

Trixie face became the image of terror until Sam spoke again.

"Just kidding. Dipper isn't here, but I could do that at anytime. Just something to keep in mind."

Trixies eyes turned blue and a water tower blew up. This meant that she is really mad, and that Sam should run.

"I'm so sorry. Bye."

Sam teleported away. He hasn't gotten the hang of that power yet, and can only us it in certain situations. Trixie roared in anger.

"NOT FAIR!"*Walks away muttering to herself*"IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim."

Later Sam went to her.

"YOU!"

Before she could try to kill him, Sam ran up and hugged her.

"I'm soooo sorry. I was went to far, and I was a idiot. Please forgive me little sister."

"...You're forgiven. Now stop smothering me with hugs!"

"Okay."*Lets her go*"But when someone has something like that on you, you have to be careful with what you say and do. I'd probably never do something like that to you, but you need to think things through before you declare war."

"Well I didn't think you would go that far dude, I learned my lesson."

"Good."*Grins*"By the way."

Sam starts smothering her with hugs again. Trixie blushes.

"Stop that! People are starting to stare!"

Sam let her go.

"Alright,but that is just fun."

"Yeah, for YOU. Is it always the older siblings job to embarrass the younger one?"

They were walking away, and Sam had on a wolfish grin.

"Not necessarily. I'm just really good at taking all the fun YOU can have out of it, when you try to embarrass ME."

"Feather-brain."

"Time-bomb."

_End Flashback_

Sam had edited a few parts for Trixies sake. Like the part with the picture of Dipper in a tux. But the gist was more or less the same, and Trixies grandmother loved it.

"How adorable!"

Trixie was of course, embarrassed. She tries covering her face.

"Yes, adorable."

The time eventually came for her grandmother to leave Trixie and return to her world, but she made her goodbyes with both of them first. She hugged Trixie.

"Goodbye child. Be well while I'm away."

"I always am grandmother."

The fairy elder then turned to Sam.

"Thank you for protecting and loving my granddaughter, you truly have brought a great honor on my family. Even if you claim your motives are selfish, you still are doing a very good thing. Your kind is wonderful."

"That reminds me ma'am, why do you regard angels so highly?"

She laughed at this.

"Because you are a noble and ancient race. I have met some who believe that the fairies are older, but I have never heard such stupidity in my long life. You kind Samuel, was old long before the fairies were made. I don't know where those idiots got that idea from."

Sam already knew that angels came before fairies, he's not sure how he knows, but he does.

"But ma'am, I don't think that's the only reason revere angels, is it?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Can you read my mind, child?"

Sam grinned.

"The brain is a series of electrical impulses, sometimes when I'm not thinking about it, I get the gist of what someone is thinking. I can't go deeper then that, I don't have that power, or maybe I do and just don't know how to use it. I can tell though, that you have another reason to respect angels so much."

Trixie looked at her grandmother and to Sam, she wasn't sure why, but her grandmother was almost obsessed with angels, though you would never see it. She had told Trixie stories about them when she was younger, and now that Sam mentioned it, there did seem like there might a reason she was so fascinated by them. Both Sam and Trixie saw a pleasant smile spread across the old fairies face.

"You are right. I do have a personal reason for loving the angelic race so much. When I was very little, and angel saved my life. I don't remember much from then, as I said, I was very little. But I do remember being in danger, and an angel carrying me away from it. I remember him being tall, and having large white hawk wings, and what's more is, I remember his eyes. They burnt like torches, the right eye was royal blue, and the left eye way emerald green."

She looked directly into Sams eyes.

"So much like yours..."

Her eyes became distant and she looked as if she was reliving a pleasant memory. That only lasted for a moment, before she came back to were she was. Trixie spoke up.

"You never told me this before grandmother."

"I never had a reason to sweetie."

She turned back to Sam.

"That is why I regard angels so highly Samuel. Your kind protected me and now is protecting my granddaughter. Thank you."

She pulled Sam into a hug, and he returned it. That surprised Trixie, she hadn't thought that Sam was one to except a hug from an elderly woman he barley knew, but she supposed that with Sam, nothing should surprise her. Her grandmother said her goodbyes and that she loved her, and then left them for home. Sam and Trixie were left alone, as the sun set by the lake.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Trixie?"

"You wouldn't mind telling me a story? Like when I was upset, thinking about my mom dying."

"Sure thing. Have a seat."

Sam sat down on the shore, and Trixie took a spot next to him as Sam began.

"Most people don't realize this, but this story involves the archangel most commonly known as Michael. It this story he appears to a poor young girl as a white lion, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. The story begins a long time ago, with a poor girl named Hanna..."

Sam told the story, from beginning to end, and by the end, Trixie had fallen asleep laying against his side. Sam whispered to himself.

"I get the feeling I can pull it off, just this once."

He picked up the still sleeping fairy girl, and a second later, they both disappeared. Sam reappeared in Trixies house, and carried her to her bed, tucking her in. He still couldn't pull off a teleportation at will, but he was getting better at it.

_The next day_

Dipper and Sam where in the attic of the Mystery Shack, Sam was catching him up on everything that happened yesterday.

"So an angel saved her life, and because of that she loves them?"

"Yep! That's what she said."

"Cool! Do you think that the one that saved her was you? I mean the description she gave seems like it could've been you."

Sam had already thought of that.

"It's a real possibility. Angels are older than fairies, and immortal, so I could have been around back then."

Sometimes in certain situations, Sam had gotten a few glimpses of his previous life, and a few memories and information from them. He knew a few things for sure because of those shards of memory, one being that angels came before fairies.

"And she's super excited that you're looking out for Trixie?"

"Yep! Though I look out for people other than her. Like you dude. I think she's happier about the type of bond me and her have. We've not related, and only known each other for a little bit, but she is definitely my little sister."

Dipper chuckled.

"That's really sweet!"

"It most certainly is, dude! It most certainly is!"


	11. Demon girl

_Two days earlier_

Sam and Mabel were alone talking to each other. A series of events had led to them locking Dipper and Trixie in a room, alone.

"Well, they're probably not going to overcome their inhibitions and finally make-out anytime soon. Want to make a a plan to kinda 'hurry' it up?... Or at the very least, get some embarrassing pictures of them?"

Mabel started jumping up and down.

"Yesyesyes!"

"Any suggestions?"

Mabel made her 'Serious face' and concentrated.

"Hhmmm... Whenever I tie Dippers shoe laces together he falls on whatever's in front of him, or in this case WHOEVER'S in front of him."

Sam grinned ear to ear.

"YES!"

They began plotting and eventually devised a plan that would be hilarious, for them. Sam ran by everything with Mabel one last time.

"You know the plan?"

"Yes, we just wait till tomorrow, maybe later, until Trixie cools off."

"Great. What do we do till then?"

Mabel gave it some thought.

"We could talk about cute boys?"

Sams face was blank and he was silent for a moment, hoping Mabel would see the hole in her logic on her own. She didn't.

"...I'm a boy, Mabel. And I don't do that. However, if you know any cute girls around Gravity Falls that might be interested, please let me know."

_Presently_

His and Mabel's plan had gone better than either of them had expected. Sam had used his powers to tie Dippers shoe laces together, and he fell on Trixie while they were walking towards each other. The resulting effect was Dipper falling on top of Trixie, and them accidentally kissing. Sam had then snapped several pictures of it and gave the camera to Mabel, while he ran from a absolutely furious Trixie. After a long time, Trixie gave up on trying to catch Sam, and came into the Mystery Shack, exhausted.

"No good feathered jerk."

Dipper saw her and went up to her, feeling really awkward being around her.

"H-hey Trixie."

"That never happened."

"Agreed."

Elsewhere Sam ran up to Mabel, where they planned on meeting. He had escaped Trixies wrath(for now), and was huffing from the running he had done.

"While I... had her distracted... you got... the pictures made?"

"Yep. And I hid them in all the places you said. So if she finds one, we have others."

"...Good... did you find out if there are any cute girls around Gravity Falls who might be interested in me?"

Mabel got a big grin and started jumping up and down.

"OOOOOOO! Yes! There was one who's been coming to the Mystery Shack a lot, and she was eyeing you. She has REALLY dark hair, and wears an orange and black tank top."

"Fantastic! Do you know when she'll be here again?"

Mabel's big smile got even bigger.

"She's here right now. I told here you'd be back soon, and had been wanting to see her."

She grabbed Sams arm and started pulling him into the Mystery Shack, a slight feeling of dread filled Sam.

"Wait! Now? Not now! Wait! I was just hunted by Trixie! I smell like a yak... don't ask how I know what those smell like."

Despite his fighting, she manage to pull him inside. Trixie was sitting at the cash register when she saw him.

"I'm still REALLY ticked off at you, but I'm to tired to smack you out cold. So I got my eye on you Samuel."

"You might not have to punish me. MABEL LET GO!"

Both Dipper and Trixie were a little amused by this, Trixie added.

"Not gonna work dude. That girl has a grip so strong a fairy can't break free."

Sam still struggled and Mabel looked to Trixie for help.

"Trixie, hold Sam down. There's a pretty girl here I want him to meet, but this angel's fighting like a demon! Just hold him down while I get her."

A evil grin spread on her face.

"My pleasure." She pinned Sams arms behind his back, but then got a whiff of him. "WHEW! Dude, you smell like dragon breath."

Dipper just stood there with his arms crossed.

"I'm cross between making her let you go, or helping her pin you down. I'm still pretty mad at you."

Trixie still had on an evil smile as she said.

"Karmaaaaa."

Sam was getting ticked himself.

"Hey! I try to make everything I do for the greater good. Just because I was helping you overcome your inhibitions, don't do this to me. Let me go, before she sees me, or SMELLS me."

From another room a girl could be heard talking to Mabel.

"Wait! He's here now? Wait! Stop! It's 105 degrees outside! I smell like a yak... don't ask me how I know what those smell like."

"Stop fighting!"

Mabel pulled a very pretty girl about 13 into the room. She had wavy raven colored hair, amber eyes, was wearing an orange and black tank top, and dark grey jeans.

"No... and why is he being held down.

Dipper told her.

"He really ticked her off."

Trixie whispered into Sams ear.

"Never mess with a girl who has 'Ticking time bomb' as a nickname. Have fun Samuel."

Sam turned around, still on the floor, as he looked up at the unnamed girl.

"Um...hi. I'm Samuel, Sam for short."

The girl started to take a few steps forward.

"Hi, I'm-"

Right as she was about to introduce herself, Trixie saw a golden opportunity to get back at Sam. She used her magic to tie the girls shoelaces together.

"I'm-"*Trips*"Wow!"

"uh oh."

She fell right on top of Sam, and both their faces started turning red when their lips met. Dipper looked from this to Trixie.

"I really hope he doesn't hold a grudge like you do."

Sam started to recover his senses, and while she was still on top of him, he tried introducing himself again.

"Hi, I'm Samuel, Sam for short."

She looked into his mismatched eyes.

"Hi, I'm Andriana, Andri for short."

She was STILL on top of him.

"Want to hang out sometime?"

"Yes."

Andri finally got up, and said to everyone.

"Okay. Good bye. If any of you breaths a word of this, I'll smite you."

She then left the Shack. Sam was still lying on the floor, he started blushing slightly and got a dumb grin on his face. (His grins are usually more wolfish)

"He he... he...he."

Trixie couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"That was actually kinda funny and cute."

Sam turned his head towards Trixie, he was still smiling.

"Thanks Trixie. Sorry your revenge failed utterly."

"Don't be so sure about that Sammy. You're still on the floor, and this gives me a chance to do something Wendy taught me."

She stuck her finger in her mouth, and gave Sam a wet Willie.

"Ewwww...nope. Still happy."

They all laughed at that and Trixie helped him up.

"Well I'm satisfied, for now."

_Elsewhere_

Andriana had put some distance between her and the Shack. That Sam boy was cute, and she had enjoyed accidentally kissing him, more than she would admit, but waiting had made her late. Not that she regret it though, she wasn't exactly 'fond' of her mentor. She hummed a tun as she made sure no one was around, then she concentrated. On her back, black smoke appeared to be condensing, and after a few seconds a pair of giant black falcon wings spread behind her. She then took to the sky.

Her flight was only a few minutes long, she didn't have far to go. Her wings had carried her to a warehouse outside of town, 412 Gopher road. It bonged to the Gleeful family, but her new mentor had got her to use her powers to affect their minds to the point where they didn't mind having two kids use their warehouse every few days. She landed outside and knocked on the door.

"Anyone home?"

The door was pulled open by an invisible force. Most people would be scared by that, but Andri had seen him do this more then once, so she walked in.

"What kept you?"

In the middle of the large room a boy about 13 with dirty blond hair, and grey eyes was looking up at the ceiling. Andri spoke to him.

"Nothing much Azazel. There was this cute boy."

Azazel kept looking up at the ceiling of the warehouse. There was a large mass of black smoke that appeared to be alive, dancing around up there. It looked like an imp, only much bigger.

"Oh, do tell."

Andri sometimes had trouble telling whether or not he was genuinely interested.

"Well I noticed him a few days ago when I couldn't read his mind, even when I tried."

That got Azazel's attention, Andri couldn't always read every persons mind, but when she tried, she almost always got the gist of what they were thinking.

"Really? What did you do when that happened?"

"I started looking for info on him. He seems like a pretty sweet guy, a lot of people around town speak pretty highly of him. I also noticed he was funny, brave, adventurous, and..."*Blushes a little*"More than a little cute."

Azazel got a mischievous grin.

"Ooooo. Is Andriana in LOOOOOVE?"

Andri grabbed a crate with her mind, and sent it hurtling at the cheeky devil. He ducked it, laughing his head off.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry, okay?" (He wasn't sorry at all)

*Roles eyes*"Alright, but if you keep that up, one of these days, I'm not going to miss."

"That'll be the day. Did you bring the stuff needed?"

Andri reached into her pockets and pulled out several little objects: A small stuffed lion, a ring, and a bronze coin. Azazel took each item and examine them. Andri looked proud of herself, and bragged a little to him.

"Items psychicly imprinted with memories. Perfect food for your mutated imp. The lion used to be a little boys toy, but he grew up and threw it out. The ring used to be the wedding ring for a young couple, but they got new ones, and I thought it'd be a shame to waste it."

The large cloud of black smoke came down, and 'ate' the memories tied to the stuffed lion and the ring, growing a little with each meal. Azazel then looked at the bronze coin.

"I almost feel a little guilty feeding it this. It's about 300 years old, and..."*Licks it*"Has had incredible sentimental value to many people throughout its existence."

He tossed it in the air and the mutated imp consumed its memories as well, with this one the creature grew significantly. Little flecks of gold light, which were the memories, could be seen travelling from the coin and into the black smoke, where it was absorbed as sustenance.

"That thing's getting big, I don't think I'll be able to bring it more memories much longer."

"I might have a plan for that, so no worries. You ready for your lesson?" Azazel let out his wings, they were jet black and looked like a vultures, but unlike Andri's or Sam's wings, they had a slight metallic sheen to them.

"I guess."

Awhile ago, Azazel had found out about Andri being a incarnated demon like him, and he had offered to help her learn to use her powers, in exchange for a little help from her. She didn't like him very much, she didn't hate him either, but she wouldn't have been surprised if he was willing to push her in front of a bus to get what he wanted.

He didn't have her do too much, keep an eye out, and recently had her bring food for the creature that floated above them. The creature was getting too big to just be fed on trinkets anymore, but Azazel did have a plan for that. A very wicked plan.

_The Next Day_

Dipper and Sam had just finished a video-game match, and were taking a break, enjoying a little Pitt Cola. Sam raised his can to Dipper.

"Well played my dude, well played."

"Same to you. Haven't had a challenge like that in awhile, and thanks for that tip, Mabel's never going to crush in that game again."

"Any time Dipper."

They both started to drink their Pitt, and before they new it, they had started chugging it in a contest of who could finish it first. Dipper got done first, slamming his can into the table, he let out a large burp.

"HA!"

Sam finished after Dipper, but he let out a bigger belch.

"Ha ha, nice."

"Who won that?"

Dipper thought it over carefully, or as carefully as one needs to think in a contest about drinking soda and burping.

"Lets call it a draw."

The laughed again, and Trixie and Mabel had seen the whole thing. Trixie shook her head.

"Men are so weird. No wonder there are so few in my world."

Sam grinned.

"And yet you stick around here. We must have something you like."

Sam and Dipper laughed again.

Outside the Shack, Andriana was walking up to the door. Before she opened it to go in, she hesitated, a little nervous, which wasn't like her.

_Is it weird that I came here without giving him a heads up? Will he be creeped out that I came to see him so soon? Will the world EXPLODED?!_ She thought. These were normal thoughts for teenagers about to do what she was. So if you're that age, and in that position, don't worry, the world won't explode.

She finally brought herself to open the door and go in, where she saw the other four kids. Sam saw her too, and almost accidentally drowned drinking his soda. He coughed violently, and beat his chest with his left hand.

"An-"*Cough*"Andr-"*Hacks violently*"Andri! I didn't expect to see you so soon."

She looked embarrassed. *_I knew I shouldn't have come to see him yet! I should have waited, and know I bet he thinks I'm weird._

"Sorry, I should hav-"

"I'm glad you came!"

Sam started blushing the second he said it; without thinking, he had accidentally blurted it out, and cut her off in the middle of speaking. Andri was taken aback, she smiled a little.

"Thank you. Are you okay? Almost choked on your drink there."

"I'm fine, I've been in worse spots then that." (He isn't lying)

"Ha! I bet a handsome boy like you gets into all kinds of trouble." She laughed, the nervousness and awkwardness from before was forgotten for a second. That was, until she realized what she had said. "Wait! I didn't mean that you were handsome! I mean, you ARE handsome but...AK!...I'm going to shut up now."

She covered her now red face with her hands, Mabel found the whole thing hilarious, but took pity on the poor girl. She pushed Sam towards the deeply embarrassed girl, he just looked at Mabel, not understanding what she wanted him to do. Mabel rolled her eyes and did it herself.

"Hey Andri, you want to go with us and hang out?"

She looked up.

"What?"

"Do you want to hang out with all four of us? I was going to get the boys to come with me and Trixie into town, it'll be fun!"

"Um, sure. If you don't mind."

Dipper gave Sam a nudge, and a thumbs up. Mabel then whispered to Sam.

"You owe me."

Mabel then grabbed Dipper and Trixie and started dragging them out of the room.

"We need to...I don't know, get a few things? We'll leave you two alone."

Those three left the room, but once they were out of sight, they all spied on the two teens.

"Soooo...How have you been since yesterday?"

"Good, good. I went to see someone I knew, after we accidentally..."

She trailed off, and there was an awkward silence as they both remembered that accidental kiss. They wouldn't admit it anytime soon, but they had both enjoyed it.

The other three that had been watching them, and stood outside their field of vision. Dipper was watching Sam with confusion, normally Sam was very confident, almost fearless. But right now, he seemed shy, unsure of himself, and a little awkward. Though, Dipper also noticed that Andri seemed the same way. He didn't know her like he knew Sam, but he was sure that this was not normal for her. He noticed she had come into the Shack a few times, she was definitely different from Sam, but she was not shy, unsure of herself, or a little awkward.

Back with Sam and Andri they were still standing there in that horribly awkward silence. Sam couldn't take it anymore, he blurted out something just like before.

"I had a dream about you last night."

He immediately gave himself a mental punch in the face. Andri thought about this for a second and asked.

"Was I dressed?"

"What?"

Sam had not expected that response.

"Was I dressed in your dream?"

For a second Sam forgot about his nervousness, a little of his normal personality slipped out, and he got a wolfish grin on his face, which Andri found adorable.

"I'm tempted to say no, just to see how you'd react."

The others heard this, and Trixie slapped he forehead. _Oh Sammy, unless you don't want to make a good impression on a girl, don't make her think you're a pervert._

Andri looked like she might punch him, Sam just laughed and said.

"Let me rephrase that, you were dressed, no need to worry, but I do want to know what you would do if I had said no."

"I would probably try to kill you."

"...I find that strangely attractive."

Andri blushed and giggled a little, she had not expected that. Normally her threatening to kill a boy would put them off, but this one actually found it ATTRACTIVE! She liked that, a lot.

"Okay! We're ready to go."

Mabel had decided that the two of them had had enough alone time to help get over that first wall of awkwardness. They still had more of them they needed to climb, but now that the first one was done, they could handle being around each other.

_Later_

The rest of the day was spent around town, Andri and Sam were still a little shy around each other. Mabel just rolled her eyes at Sam again and helped the poor angel out. She asked Andri all kinds of questions and did the same for Sam, leading a convention between them so that they could find out more about the other.

Andri moved to gravity falls about a year ago with her mom. She used to live with both her mom and dad, but her dad had to travel a lot, so she didn't get to see him often. She also liked music, big dogs, folk lore, ice tea, swimming, traveling, and general excitement. Mabel still pressed the subject, trying to get them to relax around each other.

"What's your favorite color, Andri?"

"It's a mix of blue and green."

"Cool. What about yours Sam?"

"I like orange."

Nothing she did seemed to work. She whispered to Dipper and Trixie.

"What do we do?"

"What do you mean 'we'? We shouldn't be messing with them, just leave them alone like you did at the Shack, they did good by themselves."

Mabel look at Dipper, open mouthed.

"Dipper, you genius!" Her look after that quickly went from being inspired, to more mischievous as she taunted her brother."How are you somehow still clueless with girls?"

"Watch it!"

Mabel went over to the other two teenagers, she hadn't thought out what she would say fully through though.

"We forgot our swim suits...which we need because...you know what? Forget it. We just want to leave you two alone."

She grabbed Dipper and Trixie and ran off. Andri was confused.

"What?"

"She was trying to give us 'special' time alone. If you catch my drift."

Her eyes widened as she understood why they had wanted them to be alone. She did want a little private time with Sam, though she wouldn't admit it.

"NOT COOL, GIRL!"

Sam chuckled, she looked cute when she was angry. That might have been what brought out his normal personality, for what he said next.

"I bet you're glad you've got me all to yourself."

Now she was down right furious, and a little embarrassed. She looked right into Sams mismatched eyes, which she found amazing, and gave him a death glare, which had no effect on him. Despite how mad she was, she found that pretty hot.

"Hey, keep that up, and I'll kick your butt."

Sam returned her glare.

"No, you would TRY to kick my butt!"

Now she was even more ticked.

"What? Are you saying because I'm a girl, I couldn't beat you up?"

"No, I'm saying you couldn't beat me up because I'm just that good."

"Ha! A scrawny guy like you wouldn't stand a chance."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Please, I take on nastier things than you on all the time."

Sam and Andri were starring each other down. Andri was furious, and was looking right into his eyes, with a icy cold stare.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, Sam."

Sams gaze didn't waver for a second.

"And neither do you."

They continued to stare the other down, then the anger in their eyes began to fade away, and they started to drift towards each other, about to kiss. Their lips were less than an inch from the others, their eyes closed, and they each could sense the emotions of the other. Then as they were about to do what they had wanted to since 'before' they met each other, they pulled back, feeling fear, embarrassment, and absolute regret that they didn't fallow through. They both turned around and left, mentally beating themselves for not kissing the other.

"What just happened?"

Trixie had heard them yelling at each other, and had convinced her friends to go back and see what was happening. They had got there just in time to see them almost kiss, and run away.

_Sam_

Sam had flown to the Mystery Shack, landed on the roof, and snuck into the attic. He was giving himself a vicious mental beating.

_You Idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot! You barely knew her, and you tried to freaking KISS her! And that's not even the worst part, she had wanted to kiss YOU! You coward! You probably just ruined any chance you had with this girl. If I wasn't you, I'd give you a thrashing._

He banged his forehead against the wall, letting out a quiet "Ow" when he did it. He would have continued suffering in silence if Dipper hadn't come in.

"Hey man."

"Hey dude."

There was silence between them.

"Are you alright?"

"No I am not. I get the feeling that you saw me royaly mess up?"

"I didn't see you mess up. You and a girl you met yesterday almost kissed, you must be doing something right."

Sam buried his face in hos hands in his face and chuckled.

"Thanks Dip, it feels good to hear that, but something is wrong. I haven't known her for more then a day and I tried to kiss her, and she wanted me to, but I got afraid and stopped, and now I'm giving myself a mental kick in the pants."

"Do you lie awake at night thinking about her?"

Sam looked up at him, opened mouth.

"I met her yesterday, I didn't really have...okay, so I did lose sleep thinking about her that night."

Dipper winced, he had been there.

"And how do you feel when you're around her?"

Sam didn't even have to think.

"A little awkward, self-conscious, and nervous. That's not the end of it though. I don't just feel bad, when I'm around her, it's like I'm flying, without my wings. I know that sounds super corny, but it's pretty accurate. I couldn't find a single thing about her I didn't like. She's very stubborn and independent, I like that in a girl. She also has a temper, and isn't afraid to try to beat someone up, I know most people think that's a flaw, but I like it in her, a lot."

Dipper gave him a pat on the back.

"You've got it bad. You met this girl less than 24 hours ago, and you're already in love."

"I know! You either need to help me or kill me, there is NO middle ground. And since you know I don't go down without a fight, the first one is you best choice."

This was joke and Dipper knew it, he laughed.

"I don't think you have to worry dude. I saw what happened, and she obviously wanted to kiss you as you wanted to kiss her. If you see her again, I don't think you'll have to worry about a thing."

Sam perked up a little.

"I think you're right. Thanks Dipper."

_Andri_

Andri had gone to a spot in the forest where she could be alone. She was also giving herself a vicious mental beating.

_You fool! You absolute, complete, bleeding fool! What's wrong with you? Mom warned you about this: "Don't give you're heart to a man you've just met." Those were the best words she could give you and you're ignoring them! You haven't known him for more than a day, you only tried to find out about him because you couldn't read his mind, and he enjoyed making you mad, and you tried to freaking KISS him! This is going to end in you getting hurt and you know it._

She was crying a little, she was normally very tough and cried less than a boy her age, but this Sam kid had done something to her.

"Hello Andriana."

She looked behind her and Azazel was standing there.

"Leave me alone 'Goat Lord!'"

"I don't think I will. You're a tough girl, so this has to be good if it's got YOU crying."

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU JERK!"

A sphere of orange energy formed in her hand and she threw it him. Azazel swatted it aside like an oversized fly.

"Now don't be like that, come on, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

Against her better judgement she told him everything.

"You poor, poor girl. How do you feel when you're around him?"

"I don't know how to describe it. It's kinda like a cold fire is inside me, giving me peace and making me happy, and I want to feed it. Does that make any sense?"

"No, but I get it. I think I can help."

"How? And what do you want for it?"

Azazel chuckled.

"He he, smart girl. My pet's getting hungry, and it needs memories that can last it awhile."

"And what do you want to do, let it eat people's memories?"

"No, just one persons memories. You see Andri, if it's not fed soon, it will ignore me and try to gorge itself. If it does that, it will not only eat the memories of all the people it encounters, it will devour their souls. They'll be gone forever if it does that."

Azazel was lying a little in the last part. The souls wouldn't be gone forever, because heaven had a back up plan for the rare circumstances that a soul could die. The only reason Azazel didn't want this was because if a soul was destroyed, then he might as well have declared war on all of heaven, because there would be an army of angels there to punish him for it.

"What did you mean by only one?"

He got a a wicked grin on his face.

"I happen to know of a fairy in gravity falls that would provide all the sustenance it needed for a long while. You know her as Trixie."

_A Few Days Later_

At the Mystery Shack the days shift was nearly done. Dipper was just finishing up dusting, Trixie manned the cash register, and Mabel took care of the trash. It was at this time that Andri came in, and Dipper was the first to notice her.

"Hey Andri. What how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

She wasn't actually feeling good. Azazel had told her his plan, and she didn't want to help him, but it needed to be done. He had her wait until today and until they had finished work. For some reason, he had specifically wanted for Sam not to be involved.

"What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Sam and he and me were going to hang out, we also wanted you guys to come with us."

She was lying of course. Sam and her hadn't seen each other since that incident. Dipper scratched his head.

"Normally Sam would tell us about this. Where is he?"

"He was going to meet me at there. Are you three coming?"

Dipper looked at the others, and they didn't see why not. They left the Mystery Shack with her. Dipper felt like something wasn't right, it was just the way Andri was acting, he didn't know her that well, but she looked guilty. Mabel and Trixie weren't concerned about this though, Trixie was mainly thinking about ways she could mess with Sams feelings for this girl, and a mischievous grin was plastered on her face.

"Here we are."

Andriana had brought them to a spot in the woods that wasn't very far from the Shack. The three of them looked for Sam but didn't see him. They did however see a 13 year old wearing a black leather jacket with a hood attached to the caller.

"Thank you Andri."

This boy gave off a sense of danger that made the three of them take a step back, but they were blocked by Andri.

"Who is that?"

He suddenly appeared next to Dipper.

"I go by Azazel, and I'm a devil."

He manifested his black wings, and when they saw that, they tried putting a little more distance between him and them, but they were stopped by Andri who also had manifested her wings.

"I'm sorry guys, you don't have to worry, he won't hurt you unless-"

"Unless you fight back. Feel free to do just that. I like kicking the butt of arrogant lesser creatures like the mud-monkeys."*He sneered at Dipper and Mabel*"But the fairy would be much more fun."

He pointed his finger at Trixie.

"Bring it on girl! Because I'm about to kidnap you and your friends."

There was an instant flash of bright blue light from Trixie, which had no effect on Azazel. He took a few steps back, arms spread wide as if to beckon her. This jerk somehow knew she was a fairy, threatened her and her friends, and was just plain mean. Trixie let her dragonfly wings out and blue energy crackled around her hands. She fired her magic right at the devil, a stream of blue energy. Azazel charged it, his eyes glowing yellow, he powered through her attack like it was nothing, and came down on top of her, knocking the wind out of Trixies chest.

It was around this time that Sams(Who was sitting comfortably on his bed, for those who are interested) angel sense began going nuts. It was kinda a warning system that lets him know when his friends were in danger. When it goes off he could teleport to wherever his friends where, and that is what he did. He appeared out of sight from them, but he arrived in time to see Trixie tied up, and a boy with black wings dragging her towards Dipper and Mabel. He might have jumped in right there, but he saw Andri with her own black wings out, and fell on his butt. He got up after that and hid, to eavesdrop on them, he heard Dipper speak first.

"What do you want with us?"

"Azazel has a mutated imp that feeds on memories, and if it doesn't eat soon, it will go out ignoring him, and consume not only the memories of people, it will eat their souls. So he needs your fairy friend Trixie to feed it, with how far her memories go back, it will take care of it for a long time."

Azazel spoke to him now.

"You don't have to worry about your memories though, it will only consume the outer essence of them. You'll still remember everything, but you'll be a little weak afterwords. It's not painful... or maybe it is, I'm actually excited to find out."

Dipper felt his stomach turn.

"If there's no memory loss, and we should be fine, why are you forcing us to do it? Why not ask, we'd be glad to stop a soul eating monster."

Azazel smiled wickedly.

"Because I didn't think you'd want to help me make my weapon against the Hosts of Heaven."

Andri whipped herself around to face him.

"What?!"

"Andri, the angels would wipe us out if they got the chance, that's why I'm doing this. I will feed it until it becomes stronger, and once it's consumed all of humanities memories, I'll set it out, and it shall devour the souls of all the Host, excluding the ones that join the cause."

Andri was mad that he had tricked her, but she wasn't as mad as Sam. The angels didn't like the choices some of their kind had made, and some certainly wanted to smite demons more than others, but they weren't allowed to. The Eternal Dad had stopped them, in the hopes that the fallen may find their light again. Fallen angels couldn't truly rejoin the Host until the one who led the great rebellion either was destroyed or repents. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but it was there, in his head as clear as most of his memories.

"Azazel!"

She was furious that this jerk had tricked her, she was afraid of angels because of what he had told her about them(most was exaggerated) but she wasn't a bad person, and she didn't want this.

"Hey, your welcome to try to stop me if you have a problem with it, but we both know you can't."

He then disappeared with Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie. She was torn, she certainly couldn't take on him and she wondered if it was for the best, if it would really protect them from the angels. It was this time that Sam chose to act, he manifested his wings and made himself know.

"Andri!"

When the incarnated demonness turned around, her jaw dropped. Sam stood less than 30 feet away with is wings out. She was terrified, but something else was going through her mind when she was his wings, _That is so HOT!_ She would have been ashamed of herself for thinking that, but it was true. Sam took a step forward, about to ask where he took his friends, but she formed a sphere of orange light and sent it at Sam.

"WOW!"

Sams right eye glowed and a shield of blue light protected him. He felt the ground and his shield shake when the sphere exploded in orange light. Sams eyes glowed and a fallen log was lifted up and thrown at Andri, he then moved while she was occupied, jumping in the air and letting loose a single flap from his wings he quickly sailed towards her. His right eye glowed blue again and he sent a jet of fire at her, being very careful to miss. She ducked way from the flames, but before he was on top of her, she pushed with her mind, sending him in a different direction. Her eyes glowed orange and plants around her became alive with movement and grew rapidly. She brought them up as Sam came at her again and the plants lashed out, attempting to grab him. Sams left eye glowed green and raised his hands and a spray of ice froze the flora that had been coming at him, and he came down quickly grabbing Andri. She shut her eyes tight and expected the worse happen, but it never came.

"Andri..."

She let the world in and looked right into Sams shinny mismatched eyes.

"...Please, tell me where he took them."

She was in a trance for a moment, then she spilled her guts to him.

"Are you going to destroy me?"

"No I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because obviously don't deserve it. I'm going to try getting my friends back, will you help me?"

She was silent for a few seconds, then nodded her head.

_With The Others_

Azazel had taken them to a warehouse. He set Dipper and Mabel down in the middle, but placed Trixie in a circle with iron bars surrounding it, and a symbol brawn onto the floor of it.

"My pet's on its way, I wont keep you long. I sent it out to devour the memories of the people of gravity falls, it should have gotten done with that about now, and be on its way."

Trrixie stood up and tried to blast her way out of her prison, bur her magic wouldn't work and Azazel saw her struggling.

"Sorry, where are my manners, I should have explained to my guests. The symbol on the floor of your cell stops you from using magic."

"There's no such thing that can do this."

Azazel chuckled.

"I know you fairies as a rule are rather full of yourselves, but there most certainly is such a 'thing' that can do that. The geometric shape of that design makes bends in a universal energy field, in such a way that it generates a subtle energy difference that effects your powers, causing them to become docile. That's not the only way I could suppress your power. I could simply constraint and force it to be latent, but I have better things to focus on than a fairy that was foolish enough to think she could take on a fallen archangel."

All of their eyes widened when he said "archangel" Sam had told them about the few archangels, and they were suppose to be the most powerful beings created. He had specifically said that in their true form, an archangel is several times bigger than the planet. They had to have power like that if they were to keep billions of angels in check and watch over the multiverse. Trixie had always thought that fairies were the strong ones, but after Sam explained that there were billions of angels, and a entire army of his kind(The powers, aka: The Warrior Angels) ready to go into action if the need arises, she had to admit, angels took the cake.

"Ah, here it is."

None of them could see the gigantic mass of black smoke coming towards them, other than Azazel. It was now ten times bigger than it was after Azazel fed it the coin, he almost wished they could see how impressive it was. Before he let it feast upon their memories, he had one last thing to tell them.

"I want you to know that your angel friend is responsible for giving me this weapon. When he trapped the imps in ice, trying to destroy them, their energy didn't dissipate, it condensed into something knew, and this mutated imp is the key to my victory. Now you may feast, my pet."

A tendril came from the creature, and began with Dipper and Mabel. Little flecks of gold light traveled from them into the monster, these were what it was after, the memories given form outside the soul. There was a lot of light traveling from them, because living things have more memory than inanimate objects. The process didn't hurt, but it zapped their energy and was incredibly invasive. After it finished with the twins, it swelled a little.

"Your turn fairy."

The mutated imp sent the tendril to Trixie, and began to feed, and as it began, outside Sam and Andri prepared themselves for going in there.

"I keep him distracted, and you free my friends, and we hope for a miracle."

Andri wasn't very reassured, but she was going to go in there no matter what.

"I know, lets do this."

Sam took a deep breath and literally flew through the door, going up to the ceiling and sent a fireball at his enemy. Their plan certainly got his attention. Azazel narrowly avoided getting torched, and fired a beam of yellow light at the angel who had attacked him. While Sam had him occupied, Andri went for the circle of iron bars that surrounded Trixie and began getting her out. The abomination had finished feeding on her, and had doubled in size.

"You."

Trixie said this weakly, she was very mad, but she barley could stand.

"I'm so sorry for helping him, but Sam's keeping him busy so I can get you out of here."

She put Trixies arm around her to give her support and went to get Dipper and Mabel. Sam had gone full on Wrathful Angel, but even in this state he didn't have more power than Azazel, their strength was about matched, fortunately Sam had much more ferocity, and was gaining a advantage while he berserked.

"Thank you."

Dipper and Mabel were feeling weak just like Trixie, but they still thanked Andri for coming.

"Please don't thank me. I'm the whole reason you're in this mess."

She brought them outside, and was about to go in and help Sam, when she heard Azazel roaring in rage with his natural, thunderous voice. There was a flash of fiery yellow light, and a glowing Sam came smashing through the walls in the explosion. He landed very close to his friends, and crawled out of a crater, his body appeared to be made out of glowing polished metal, but it turned back to normal when he stood up.

"What happened?"

Sam looked at them.

"Azazel's got some Wrath too."

From out of the remains of the warehouse, Azazel emerged, his body appeared to be made out of polished black metal, and his eyes burnt bright yellow. He returned to as he was before that and pointed at Sam.

"Attack!"

The giant creature that looked like it was made of black smoke went for Sam. Azazel disappeared after he set his pet on Sam.

"SAM!"

All of them called out to the Power as the abomination surrounded him and carried him into the sky. Only Andri could see the creature wrapping around Sam, and trying to eat his memories, but the others could see him struggling against it. Sam was exerting all his Grace (The source of an angels power) that he had access to, resisting the monster. None of the others knew what to do, they stood below filled with fear for their friend, until they heard him speak.

"I watched over the cities built in the time before man or fairy."

As the creature that surrounded him tried to eat his memories, it had warn through the wards that hid them from Sam, so knowledge of who he was before his incarnation began filling him up, and he couldn't stop himself from saying them.

"I swam back on the currents of time, farther than any before me had. I saw the first fairy, whom my father created from plasma, and gave the gift of magic. I held her in my hands when she came to be, I watched over her, defended her, and helped teach her how to fly. I saw my father create the flawed creature in his image, and proclaim them above fairies or angels, and order us to bow to them. I saw my big brother become possessed by hatred for those creatures, who were bacteria compared to him. I saw him corrupt the whole world, and a third of heaven fall to his causes. I watched as the cities once great now abandoned, the birds fled from the sky, and heaven lost its light as my big brother led his army into heaven!"

Sam clenched his eyes shut as he fought back tears as this memory boiled in him. He spoke again, as if he was talking to someone.

"Oh ministering Power, how you have fallen! You, who were perfect in every way, until profanity was found in your heart! For you looked down upon man and said in your heart, that you shall be the one who rules over the multiverse, not these flawed creatures, and that you shall see them all die! And you looked up to the throne of our father, and said in your heart, that you shall be the one to sit upon that throne if he were to name those creature above you!"

Sam opened his eyes, and another powerful memory played.

"I saw my father order all in heaven to stand down and let his first born come. And I saw seven angels from the second lowest rank, disobey his orders. They stood before the Morning Star and his army, even though their power and numbers were nothing compared to his, they would rather die than not try to fight for our father. Our Eternal Dad ordered them to stand down, and they told him "No." And he laughed, and said to them, that if they loved him so much, that they would rather die then not try to stand against those who had come to hate him, then he shall not let them die. He raised them above the other angels, and they become the seven archangels of the throne, and together, those seven drove the Traitor and his forces out of heaven."

Sam was crying again, but this time with joy.

"I saw because of that rebellion of those seven angels, light restored to heaven, they birds returned to the sky's, and the cities that the my big brother built and corrupt were crushed beneath God's anger. I then looked down upon humanity, who WERE little more than bacteria compared to the Morning Star, and I fell in love with them, realizing that they WERE better than demons, fairies, or angels, and I swore I would serve them not just because my father ordered it, but because they deserved it. And recently, I've had the good fortune to live as a human, I become friends with a human being who was amazing, became a big brother to a fairy, and I even fell in love."

His friends had listened to him in wonder, but he was coming to the end of his speech.

"I am now Samuel Scott Sanctuary, and I am billions of years old! So if you want memories big boy, then take them, take them ALL!"

He didn't resist the creature anymore, he let it in. A glorious beam of golden light came from Sam and entered the mutated imp, overwhelming it in an instant. The black smoke came together in a tight sphere, and exploded outwards, the creature hadn't even made it past the first 20000 years before it burst. When it was gone, a glowing Sam levitated in the sky, as if he was a morning star, than he fell, like a comet falling to earth.

All his friends ran to to his body, and they saw him lying motionless, a imprint of his wings had been seared into the ground beneath him. They immediately examined him.

"Yikes! He's burning up."

They picked him up, Trixie conjured ice and placed it on Sams forehead.

_Later_

They'd taken him to the Mystery Shack, which was the nearest and safest place for him. They had spread him out on a bed and Trixie kept putting ice on his head until he seemed to have cooled down enough. After they made sure Sam was stable, Andri apologized to all of them for helping that maniac capture them, and considering she helped save them and possibly the world, they forgave her, though they might never trust her 100 percent after that. An hour or so later Dipper and Mabel had gone downstairs, and Trixie watched Andriana sit in a chair by Sam, she was obviously blaming herself for this. While she examined the unconscious angel and the demonness, she could help but think back to what she saw between them them a few days before.

"Well isn't this a Gravity Falls style of Romeo and Juliet?"

Andri looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a demon, and Sammy's an angel. Bitter irony if you ask me."

Andri didn't quite get what Trixie was implying.

"What are you..." *Starts to get it*"Shut up!"

She started blushing terribly from a mixture was embarrassment and fury.

"I just practically fed you to an abomination! Soooo sorry again. I was lucky he didn't smite me after that! We aren't going to date, if that's what you're thinking!"

She was a very stubborn, independent, and fiery tempered girl, and Sam liked that about her. He began to stir as Andri continued.

"I couldn't just forgive someone who did something like that to my best friends, and someone who's like a sibling to me.

Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, keep telling yourself that. That's what I do EVERY day. No matter how much you do, it's not going to change how you feel."*Sighs*"Believe me, it's a harsh truth."

Sam finally got up and started talking. Though he still remembered more of his previous angelic life than before this, the wards that restricted his memories had rebuilt themselves, and he now did have access to billions of years of memory.

"What'd I miss when that thing blew up? Oh..."*Looks at Andri*"and you should try to forgive someone even after they do something like that, it might be good for you."

"...How much did you hear?"

Sam got on his wolfish grin.

"Enough."

"Oh...Alright."

Andri thinks to herself, then says.

"First off, I'm so sorry for what I caused. Secondly..."

She leans in and kisses Sam right on the lips.

"And third, the second thing never happened. I'll see you around, goodbye for now."

She left in a hurry, and Sam stood there like a idiot for a moment, then sat down.

"I'm just going to sit here, deeply confused by my emotions."

Trixie sat down next to him.

"I'm guessing you heard what I said too?"

"Yep."

"You're a really lucky dude. You know that?"

"I do, I really do know that?"

"Now if only it was that simple for me. Sometimes I hate being a fairy."

Sam's big brother instincts started kicking in.

"Trixie, I'm going to tell you something very important. I don't just try to set you and Dipper up because I find it amusing. Don't get me wrong, I loooove doing it. I know that if you two were together, even if it was just for a little bit, you'd both be better for it. I never do something if it's just mean, I do it because if you did, it will help you overcome your inhibitions, and be better people for it, even if it wouldn't last. Or maybe it would, nothing's impossible. I've seen the inhibitions in you both tear you apart, if you just tried, you'd be a lot more confident, and probably scare all the fairies that used to make fun of you, but not in a bad way. Dipper would also be more confident, and get some experience with girls, Dad knows he needs it. You must savor the things placed before you, I remember this being a very important lesson for me. I just found out that I'm older than the fairies as a race, and probably never going to die. And as an immortal, I needed to understand that you have yo enjoy what our Eternal Dad has given us, or I'd spend eternity miserable."

There was a long silence from Trixie, then she hugged Sam tightly. Sam smiled a little.

"Love you to, little sister."

He returned her hug, and they stayed like that for awhile.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll always be here, even when everyone's gone. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I promise. And even if a day comes when this body can't hold my soul anymore, I'll come back and make a knew physical form, even if I have to break a few rules to do it."

Trixie chuckled, and they stayed like that until Dipper and Mabel came in.

"Sam! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Andri told us you were awake when she left, did we miss anything?"

"Sammy made-out with her!"

Trixie was looking for ways to have some fun with those emotions.

"We didn't make-out, she just gave me a kiss goodbye."*He gets a dumb grin on his face*"It was nice."

_Elsewhere_

Azazel celebrated, his plan had worked perfectly! He had never intended for the creature to become his weapon, but he had wanted the angel to overload it.

"You handsome, clever, devil! You made them think this was their victory, but it's yours."

He was in a room with various drawings of symbols on the walls, floor, and ceilings. The biggest one was a pentagram right in the center. The geometric shape of the symbols bent a universal energy field in a way to would cause all the energy from his destroyed 'pet' to be drawn here. That's what he had planned for, it might take a few days for all the energy to build up, but once it had he could use it for the spell he had devised. That spell would break apart the wards that kept him in this physical human body, and he'd free. He'd have his full power back.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but it was a long chapter and I had a little writers block in the middle. At the beginning I actually considered making this its own story. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.


	12. Falling and Rising again

Sam stood in a room like a CEO's office, his huge white hawk wings were out. He was deeply confused, the last thing he remembered was walking to the Mystery Shack to hang out with Dipper. Now he was in unfamiliar surroundings; the walls were grey, and the room was empty, say for a potted plant in one corner, and a desk at the end of the room.

"Samuel."

Sam spun around and was faced with another angel. He was wearing a black and white suit, making him look like he held a position of authority. On his back, there was a set of white wings, that looked like a sparrows.

"Um..hi."

"Hello, I take it you're wondering why you're here."

"I am. I'm guessing that since I was abducted by another angel that it must be important."

The other angel carried himself to Samuel with a demeanor that gave a sense that he was in charge here.

"That's a good guess. Before I tell you anything else, I want to know, what do you see around you?"

The angel made a gesture to the room.

"I see an office. Why do you ask?"

"Everyone sees something unique here, I'm always curious as to what it is with another person. This is a sideways dimension. It's a place where I can meet with other angels, and we can observe different universes."

"Got it, so who are you?"

He looked directly at Sam and sent a telepathic message. Sam then felt something in his head, it was like the psychic ideal of this person, it wasn't a name that he was called, it was who he was. This was how angels communicate, they didn't have their own language, they use the psychic ideal of things and people to describe what they are trying to convey. After it, Sam's legs wobbled a little.

"Sorry, I suppose you've probably gotten used to assigning things meanings through sound waves. If you must address me in that manner, then I was always fond of the name, Jack." Sam gathered his composer.

"Okay Jack, so why am I here?"

Jack didn't move an inch, but a wall of glass appeared in the middle of the room. From the other side, Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie could be seen being attacked by fallen angels.

"Guys! I have to help them, how do I get out of here?"

"You are not to interfere."

"What?"

Sam was completely dumbs-truck, perhaps he hadn't heard him right.

"You're not suppose to interfere. That's a direct order from up top. The big man himself is telling you not to get involved. You are to stay out of it, and let what happens, happen."

"What's going to happen to my friends?"

"They'll die."

Now Sam was panicking.

"Is there anything I can do to save them?"

Jacks voice was calm and without concern.

"He always gives us a choice, Sam."

He raised his hand, and a portal to Sam's friends appeared.

"You can disobey him."

"What?!"

"I'm saying, that you can go against a direct order, and save your friends, but you know what happens if you do. Make up your mind fast, looks like they're about to kill em. Are you willing to fall, to save them?"

There was a moment of complete blankness in Sams mind, then his eyes started to glow, electricity arced along his fingers, and the white on every feather of his wings faded out and became black.

_Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie_

They had been at the Mystery Shack playing when they were attacked, there was no one there: Stan was buying groceries, Wendy and Soos had the day off, and since the Shack was out of the way, no random people would be around to see anything. They had put up a fight, but against these many, the three children couldn't hold their own. Now they were unable to run and their attackers were about to strike. One with claws like knives lounged at them, and the kids instinctively came together in a hug goodbye to each other.

"HROARR!"

The three knew that crazy battle cry anywhere, they looked expecting to see Sam berserking, but what they saw was a figure with a body like polished black metal and black hawk wings, destroying the demons. One of the fallen pleaded with the ferocious now demon.

"We're on your side! St-"

He was cut off when Sam ripped him in two and he turned into black smoke. The rest of the demons were defeated with fire, ice, flashes of turquoise light, and Wrath. The eyes of the now fallen angel were burning with light but soon it faded away, and his body turned back to normal. Sam stood before his friends, ashamed to let them see his wings.

"S-Sammy?"

All of them were shocked at what they were looking at, on who they were looking at. Trixie was particularly heart broken by this, she had lost half of her family to darkness, and now it appeared that another one was claimed. This feeling of shock and grief was over faster than it started, for Sams wings started to glow and white returned to every feather on them.

"What in the name of the Eternal Dad?"

Sam tan his fingers along a line of his feathers, absolutely amazed and perturbed that they were white again. All of their attention was drawn away from this though, when they heard an unseen presences laughing hysterically.

"Who's there?"

A sense of tranquillity filled the area around them, then it seemed to be drawn into one spot, and a man of medium height and build appeared before them. He had light blond hair and blue eyes, was dressed very simply. The quality that really gathered the kids attention was the huge white swan wings on his back, that had a slight metallic luster to them. The way he spoke to them was how one would speak to a friend.

"Do you really think that Dad would put you through all that with them, then just order you to let them die?"

Sam starred at him thinking that he seemed very familiar, then something popped up inside his head.

"Gabriel?"

His friends turned to him.

"Who?"  
Sam had gotten down on his knees and bowed the stranger, while he bowed, he filled them in.

"Archangel of hope, ruler of the second plane of heaven, master of the element of air, and chief of all messenger angels."

Dipper fallowed Sams example, and bowed to the great archangel. Trixie wasn't sure what was going on.

"Oh, um..."*Waves*"Hi?"

"Hello."*Waves back*

"Um...sir?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Why did my wings turn white again? I'm not ungrateful that it happened, but I don't understand."

The feathers on Gabriel's wings shifted positions slightly as he turned to Sam.

"Because Dad planned for this."

Confusion was apparent on Sam's face.

"The demons?"

"They work for us, not all demons are bad, you know this better than most people. Your friends were never in real danger, and you shouldn't have to worry, they won't bother you. Though they might be a little mad about how ruff you were, they knew what they were in for."

"But doesn't disobeying mark me as the enemy?"

Gabriel walked up to Sam, he had a very charming smile that implied that he was slightly amused.

"Not necessarily. Don't you remember our story, Sammy? The traitor and his army entered heaven, and intended to fight our Dad. Then Dad ordered every angel to stand aside and let his first born come, he was going to take care of it. But me and my siblings wouldn't obey him. We were weak then, and there was only seven of us against an army, but we would rather die then not at least try to defend our Dad. He ordered us to get out of the way, or we would be killed. All seven of us said "No way" and Dad just laughed. He said that if we loved him so much that we would disobey his order and die facing an army because of it, then he wasn't going to let us die. He raised us and made us powerful. We were rewarded for our rebellion and made into seven archangels. Together, we were strong enough to kick the Morning Star and his forces right out of heaven."

*All of them excluding Sam*"Wow."

Trixie was particularly touched.

"That's a nice story."

"You should remember it Trixie. Sam told you it when he was comforting you about your mother."

"You Saw that?"

Gabriel got a mischievous smile.

"I might have been peakin."

Trixie whispered to Sam.

"So I be grateful that an angel is spying on me, or weirded out?"

Gabriel suddenly appeared beside them.

"Neither, and before you ask, I have very good hearing. I was told by one of my brothers, that it was going to be adorable. You are all adorable."

Dipper instinctively got defensive.

"I'M-"

"Not adorable. You're manly as heck, Dipper!"

Gabriel gave Dipper a pat on the back. Dipper felt pretty proud that an archangel believed that.

"Thanks. People need to say that more often."

Gabriel chuckled.

"Yes they do! And I wasn't spying on you Trixie, I was spying on Sam. He's become like a celebrity up stairs. I mean, being best friends to Dipper, he's involved in all kinds of adventurers. Just being associated with Mabel, he gets wrapped up in the hilariousness of it all. He's become like a big brother to a fairy who's almost as powerful as Lilith. He's also soul mates with a demonness, do you know how rare it is for angels to have a mate? And then it turns out that his love is on the other side, that's some grade-A drama right there. And to top it all off, our Eternal Dad actually wanted him to rebel against his orders, and after he did, he had his position restored. Heaven's a buzz with talk about you Sammy. It's obvious that Dads got BIG plans for you."

"What plans?"

"He won't tell anyone, that's how you know it's going to be HUGE." *Winks*

Trixie looked from the archangel to Sam and back to the archangel, a little flabbergasted at what she'd just heard.

"Wow." Sam on the other hand was laughing.

"Haha! That certainly sounds like him. So why are you here anyway?"

Gabriel smiled pleasantly.

"A message."

"Which is?"

"Dad says: Keep fighting for the reasons you're fighting, don't be in this battle just for me, be in it for them. Your rebellion marked you as almost ready."

"Almost me ready for what?"

"He won't say."

Dipper wasn't entirely convinced that this was all Gabriel knew, or suspected. He asked his own question.

"Can't you make a educated guess?"

"Yes, I can."

"...But you're not going to, are you?"

"Nope. Because if I'm right, it would spoil a HUGE surprise."*Winks*

**A/N: Sorry if any of this seemed a little rushed. I don't really have an excuse. Anyway, Sam's going to deal with Azazel in the next chapter, for those of you who were looking forward to that.**


	13. Azazel's attack

Dipper and Mabel were in the Mystery Shack, trying not to laugh, while Sam and Andri were turning red as Trixie poked at their emotions. Despite what happened they were still in that very awkward stage and neither one of them was 100% willing to openly admit their feelings, and Trixie was not missing a gold opportunity like THAT. She had been devising ways to do to Sam what he did to her: Poke fun at his crush. She had chosen method #3, which involved singing.

"Sha la la la my oh my, looks like that boy's too shy. He ain't gonna kiss the girl."

"You do realize that this is going to bite you in the butt?"

Trixie leaned over to Sam and whispered in his ear.

"You mess with me and my feelings for Dipper, why can't I do the same?"

"Touche."

Trixie was still singing, and Andri was getting ABSOLUTELY furious. She might have smacked Trixie out cold if she wasn't her friend.

"Please stop that! It's not going to happen between us! We just don't-"

Sam was good at many things, one of them being, taking away all the fun Trixie could have when she tried to embarrass him. In mid sentence, Sam pulled Andri close and kissed her. Once he did it, both their hearts began pounding with a tremendous force, and they closed their eyes as they held that position. Andri's left foot raised itself off the ground making a V-shape with her leg, which would have embarrassed her terribly if her mind was currently grounded enough to realize it; She hated stuff THAT girly. Dipper whistled and said: "Go Sam." Mabel snapped a picture of them. Trixie's jaw dropped, and she became frustrated.

"...dude, you seriously suck. Can't I have a LITTLE fun?!"

*Sam and Andri in unison*"Nope."

After a few seconds, the full effect of what had just happened hit the two of them.

They were both still very close to each other.

"Um...so...that was nice."

"Yes, very nice...you're a good kisser."

"Thanks..."

They both awkwardly took a few steps back form each other. Trixie smacked her forehead at how pathetic something so cute had become.

"Are teen relationships always this awkward, or is it just you two?"

Andri looked at her, blushing very much. "I think it's a little bit of both."

_Later Outside_

The energy Azazel needed had finished building up, but he hadn't cast the spell yet. Right now he was outside the Mystery Shack, absolutely loving the scenery around it. He had come there without a single inclination of fear, he intended fully to see the kids who he had tricked, kidnapped, and assaulted. He noticed Trixie had come outside and was looking at a pretty flower. He walked over to her, and when she looked up, when she saw him, he brought his hand up and moved his fingers like they were fluid, in a motion of waving. Trixie punched him right in the face.

"Well, at least I got you back for KIDNAPPING ME AND MY FRIENDS! And don't you THINK we're close to even!"

Azazel staggered back about ten feet, then recovered his calm composure. He made a motion with his hand like he was flicking a pebble, and Trixie was sent flying through the air in a clean arc. She landed with a thud, and Azazel walked over to her now soar body.

"I'm not here for you. It's the angel I'm after."

Trixie groaned.

"I really hate you, you chicken winged creep."

"Oh,Sweetheart, that beautiful, BEAUTIFUL, hatred will do you no good."

"Then why do you hate my big bro so much?"

"What makes you think that I hate him? On the contrary, I respect him greatly. That's why I'm here: To offer him freedom from the tyranny of the Eternal Dad. A Power as strong as him would be a incredible ally, and shift the battle for the cause of our free will, and a being as old as him could offer knowledge of very useful things."

In that moment, Trixie could have been the most sarcastic person in the world as she tried to get up.

"Yeah, like he's ever going to do that you jerk. By the way, DON'T call me Sweetheart."

"Yeeeaaah...That's not going to happen, Sweetheart."

The others had got suspicious when they heard Trixie yelling, they had came out of the Shack, seeing Azazel standing over Trixie. Sam became enraged at the sight of him, he glowed as he advanced to the devil, he would have attacked, but Azazel pointed at him, and shouted a warning.

"If you attack me, you'll destroy Gravity Falls!"

Sam stop, and Azazel elaborated.

"Even with almost all of our power locked away, we still have a lot at our disposal. If we challenged each other head-on, the explosive force and the shock wave after it will destroy everything many mile around this town. You know that. It's why you didn't challenge my power with your own, you would have lost AND done more damage than a nuclear bomb."

The angel and the devil starred each other down, in a silence that nothing penetrated, until Sam spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"I want you to join the 'cause' and be free."

"Phtttp, you call it freedom, but you just want power."

Azazel reach into his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out, he let to drop to his feet as he continued.

"You're better than this. The mud-monkeys are beneath you, and OUR kind should rule. Not them. There's an address on the paper, I want you to think everything over then come to that location. If you don't, I'll come back here and make a scene so big, not even the people of THIS town can ignore that a angel and a devil are among them."

He then disappeared instantly. Sam picked up the paper, and walk inside to sit down and think. The others fallowed him. Dipper wanted to know what Azazel did to Trixie, she caught him up on everything.

"Whoawhoawhoa! He called you Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, why do you sound mad about that?"

"I-I'm not mad. I just don't like that fact that a crazy dude was calling you that."*Blushes*

Sam snickered a little bit, and Dipper elbowed him, saying "shush."

"Yes my king."

No one, not even Sam, understood why the warrior angel called Dipper that sometimes. He normally only refered to Dipper as "My King" when he went Wrathful Angel, but it sometimes slipped out while he wasn't berserk. Dipper didn't mind it though, having a guy friend was doing wonders for his self-esteem, and he felt pretty proud when he was called that. Dipper shifted attention back to what was at hand.

"What are you going to do about this Azazel malarkey?"

Sam was silent, looking at the address.

"Oh no, you're going to go there, aren't you?"

"I don't think I have a choice."

Trixie did not like this.

"No! Nononono. You are not going alone to see that lunatic. He's more powerful than you, me, or Andri. This is a trap and he is going to KILL you."

Sam remained silent, but Dipper spoke up.

"I don't think so. He could have attacked us here, when we weren't expecting him. He wouldn't gain anything from this, and like he said, if Sam doesn't, then he'll come here and let everyone know their secret. Even though I really don't like it, going's the only way."

Trixie looked at them, very mad. She then slumped down in her chair with her arms crossed.

"FINE. But for the record, I DON'T like this."

Andri's eyes that were normally amber, glowed slightly with orange.

"We're not letting him go alone, Time-bomb. He never said we couldn't come with him, and I don't think Azazel will be keen to attack us in a group. If he does, we have a better chance of kicking his butt."

Dipper laughed at Andri's spirit, he had been coming up with a plan like that.

"You read my mind Andri."

Dipper might not have been so amused, if he had know that she actually had read his mind. Sam just shook his head.

"There's not a thing in the multiverse that I can do to stop you, is there?"

The answer was no.

_Abandoned Shack_

All of them went to the location, which was a shack that had been left to fall apart. It was about 30 feet by 20 feet, and 15 feet high. Inside the walls were lined with various sigils, all of them leading to a large pentagram in the center, of which Azazel was standing in. He had removed his black leather jacket, placing it aside, and his giant vulture like wings hung on his back. Unlike Sam's or Andri's wings, his had a slight metallic sheen to them.

"Nice to see you all again."

Sam sensed something hanging around him, it was like a intense amount of energy was surrounding Azazel.

"I take it you thought over my offer?"

"I did, and you know what the answer is."

Azazel chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I didn't really think you'd do it. Powers are VERY stubborn, loyal, and passionate about their cause."

The hairs on the back of Dipper's neck stood up, he could tell they were about to see something terrifying, but he couldn't hold his curiosity back.

"Then why did you want him to come here if you knew he wouldn't help you?"

Azazel's wicked smile was unnerving.

"It begins when I found out that Samuel here is the first Power other than the Morning Star to fall. I thought that he must have the potential to truly rebel, to fight for the cause of free will amongst angels, to be more than just a weapon."

"I'm not a weapon!"

Sam's ferocity, Sam's Wrath, were his greatest fears. He had a rage inside him, and he knew it. Every time he got angry enough he had to act with control, or else he might destroy everything that surrounded him. Sometimes, he WANTED to destroy everything around him, this made him sick, that he had that kind of anger buried deep down, but he fights his Wrath tooth and nail, resolved to never let it be in control. However, every time he fought, he was viscous, and winning the fight was his first instinct.

Azazel just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. I knew you wouldn't just jump in and fight for 'us', I thought you would need something to convince you. Added in the fact that I'm a little bit of a narcissist, and I knew just what to do. I thought that you might find the courage to become part of our 'cause' if you saw me unchained."

The power that Sam had sensed suddenly went into the 13 year old's body, and Sam realized what he had been doing. Azazel screamed and he smoked, his body disappeared, then there was a massive crack and thick black smoke wrapped around the center of the room condensing into a physical form, sending a terrible smell of sulfur at all of them. Now in front of them was a creature 12 feet tall, with the head of a goat, vulture wings on its back, a body like polished black metal, and claws. It pealed back it's lips, revealing sharp pointed teeth, and let out a horrible noise that shook the ground itself. Then the form shifted, and a 13 year old boy was before them again, clutching his head as if in pain. The clothes he had been wearing were destroyed in the process, but a pair of black pants had taken form on him. The only visible difference in this form from his old one was that he had a pair of goat horns running along the side of his head. He looked at all of them, than teleported away.

_Azazel_

He reappeared in a old house that was abandoned years ago. He grasped his head and stumbled onto the floor. He was in pain from the sudden surge of memories, it had shocked his mind, and while he was in this state, he had acted like a wounded animal, retreating to a place of sanctuary. Which for a reason he couldn't pin-point, was this place.

"W-what went wrong?"

He could barely think straight, his mind hurt. He knew he should have much more power than this. The spell he designed should have allowed him to break out of the wards the were keeping his power and memories away from him, but even though he did have significantly more power, it was only a fraction of what was locked away.

"M-my m-m-memories. So many."

The spell he designed had exhausted itself taking down the memory blocking wards before if could work on ones that kept his power in check. In short: He had all of his memories, but only a little bit of his real strength. So his mind was trying to merge the memories from his previous life, with this one. He tried to relax, and let them come.

He remembered being old, and walking the world for thousands of years. He remembered looking upon the human race, and detesting them. He remembered teaching humans things like: Warfare, how to make weapons, gaining advantages over your enemy, and how to make make-up, which was actually much more evil than it sounded. In return, many of them had worshipped him by different names, as a god of war, for he WAS war. He had laughed at humanity, enjoying the 'animal fights' as they played their pointless little wars, acts of violence, and general evil that he had helped spur on in them, and they suffered horribly because of it. He remembered corrupting the whole world, and becoming a legend among demons because of it.

"Haha, pathetic flawed creatures."

He would have laughed more, but other memories were flowing, and he didn't enjoy these ones like the last. The corruption he spread and the misery caused by it, caught the attention of higher up. The Eternal Dad had seen all the wickedness Azazel had wrought, and the suffering caused by it. He eventually sent another archangel, this one humanity had named Raphael, to stop him. Raphael had forced him to a sideways dimension were angels and demons could go to fight, and not worried about the damage caused. He remembered Raphael kicking his butt there, and when he was exhausted, he had placed binds on Azazel, and trapped him in a pocket dimension, covering the area of reality were it was with rock, so a outside source couldn't open it and set him free. He had remained there, in total darkness for thousands of years, and would still be there today if it weren't for the foolishness if humans.

Though he was trapped, he could still be spoken to with the right spell, and that is what led to his freedom from his prison. A sorcerer and a witch had made contact with him, he told them he could the only way out for him was to incarnate, but while he was there he needed permission from two mortals that had a temporary psychic link with him to do it. With in 9 months, he was born into the world again, just with no memories or access to his powers, he did however get them to give him a name he had grown found of while ha had last walked the earth. He would have grown up with those two, but they became afraid of the devil they had brought back into the multiverse, and when he was a few months old, they dumped him at a orphanage in gravity falls.

"Which is were I'm at now."

He said as he realized that this was that orphanage. He ran his hand along his knew horns, and chuckled feeling them. If only his nana could have seen him now, she would have had a fit seeing her mischievous little devil. _Oh, Nana. I miss you._

This orphanage had been run by a very elderly woman, who was close to all the children, particularly Azazel. She could tell the boy would probably never get taken in, so she looked after him personally. Growing up he was energetic, mischievous, and a little bit of a bully, however she managed to get most of the last bit out of him. He remembered her tucking him in when he was little, her patching up all of his scrapped knees, and her scolding him whenever he did something bad, which she always fallowed with a hug. She always smelled like fresh bread, and had a good deal of strength for her age. She often took the children on picnics and field trips into town, but sometimes she and Azazel would go and have their own little trips, just the two of them. He smiled a little, that women had been the peregrine of the human race.

_She wasn't just kind, she was virtues, stern when she needed to be, and down right good. She always took care of me, she pushed me to do better while still being myself. Then..._ Azazel's smile went away, and he began to tremble with rage. _Then they took her away from me!_

He opened his mouth, and sulfurous hellfire came out, sending the entire building up in flame. The fire did not burn him, and he did not need oxygen to breath.

His nana may have been very strong for her age, but she was still very old and got most of the help she needed with the orphanage from the community. Because of her age, the government had 'forced' her to retire. Since there was no one to fill the position, the orphanage had been shut down, and the children were sent away. She would have taken Azazel with her, but she was old and barely had the strength to look after a growing boy, and even if she did, because of her age, the government would not her to officially adopt him. The old women had no family to speak of, this left her with few places to go. She eventually had to retire at the Oregon coast, she contracted ammonia from the intense cold and died from it the same year. Azazel had managed to run away from the people that tried to take him away, and travel to where he had found out his nana lived, but he was too late. If the people hadn't forced her to retire, she would have been in a much warmer place, and not have gotten sick. And Azazel knew it.

This was one of the reasons why he hated the "mud-monkeys": His nana had been one of the greatest human beings that could have lived, and if the rest of her kind would 'punish' her for that kindness and not care if she died because of it, then they 'deserved' to be destroyed.

Azazel had stood in the burning building until it he heard sirens coming. His mind had come to process the surge of memories, and he wasn't in pain from them anymore. It was time to see if Samuel had changed his mind, or at the very least, could be 'convinced' to side with him. He disappeared from the burning abandoned orphanage.

_The Mystery Shack_

Sam paced back and forth in the Shack. They all were incredibly nervous, with Azazel going 'all powerful' they had every right to be. Each one was trying to figure out what to do, Dipper asked Sam.

"Why hasn't he done anything yet."

"His mind's probably in shock from remembering everything from his past life. I've gone through that before, and it's painful."

"Alright, that gives us a little time to figure out what to do. What do you know about him?"

"Thanks to Andri, a lot. I've also read about a very powerful demon in the books my dad makes me read, that went by that name. He was beaten by an archangel that humanity called Raphael, and imprisoned by him until "The day of Judgement"."

"Any chance of getting him to do it again?"

"I don't think so. There are laws that angels have to obey, and archangels usually don't involve themselves in the stuff down here unless they are given a order from up top, or they see a really good reason to."

"And this isn't a good reason?!"

"Not good enough. This dude corrupted the whole world and caused horrible things before it was so bad, that they actually trapped the jerk in a pocket dimension. Most demons are allowed free will, but are still punished and kept in check by my kind, so something that completely takes away free will and removes their presence from the multiverse is a pretty harsh deal."

"Saaaaaammmy!"

A familiar voice that had a quality of taunting pierced the Shack from outside. Sam would have cursed, but he didn't out of fear that his mother's 'mom sense' would start tingling, and she'd come and smack him. He swears she has some kind of psychic power when it comes to that stuff. He took a deep breath, and walked outside, where Azazel stood waiting, having retrieved his leather jacket. He waved pleasantly at Sam.

"Hi."

The others came out behind Sam, but it didn't matter. Azazel snapped his fingers, and he and Sam were teleported away. They reappeared several miles away, both of them had manifested their wings, and once they were there, Azazel added.

"For the record, I could have done that without snapping my fingers. The only purpose it served was for the theatrical affect."

"Why did you take me here?"

"Because your friends would have gotten in the way and would have gotten killed. I not a bad dude...Alright, that was a lie, I'm a bad dude, but I'm not a monster. So have you reconsidered?"

"No I haven't."

"Shame. What do you know about me, Sam?"

He began pacing around Sam, like a vulture.

"I know you were raised in a orphanage by a women you called nana, and that you loved her very much."

The look on Azazel's face was similar to someone who had just been slapped.

"How did you know about that?"

Sam put on his wolfish grin.

"Andri told me. She's very good at reading minds, and while you were pushing her around, she was uncovering stuff you've never told anyone. And she tells me all about it. I think I might be the only person in the world, which is strange since I'm the only person she's every met who's mind she can't read."

Azazel tried to regain his composer.

"Well than, do you know why I hate the mud-monkeys so much."

"Stop calling humans that! I know you don't just do it because the Eternal Dad liked them more than us. Now you hate them because of what they did to your nana, and I feel sorry for you because of that."

"Shut up."

"You think that a race that would not care about someone as kind as her, deserves to die. However, unlike you, I choose to stand for the race that someone like her belonged to."

"Shut up! You're just a weapon! You could be free!"

Those words hurt Sam, but even if he was just a weapon, he was still going to protect humanity.

"You call this your 'cause' for free will, but it's not. This whole 'cause' was started because of jealousy for a small, flawed, and weak creature that chose to partake of the fruit of good and evil, knowing that they would die because of the great evil they were now capable of, but were rewarded for the great good they were now able to do. Your nana learned how to use the gift that humanity chose, to be amazing and do wonderful things. You need to ask yourself Azazel: What would your nana think if she knew you wanted to destroy her kind?"

"SHUT UP!"

Azazel opened his mouth and a maelstrom of sulfurous hellfire came out. Sam's right eye glowed blue; hellfire was still fire, even if it burnt with sulfur. He knew he couldn't beat Azazel, but he never went down without a fight. He split the torrent of flames in two, and each side wrapped itself around him. His arms were spread wide, then he brought them together and his hands met in a clap. The fire snaked around his arms and came together in a single point where his hands met, them it shot forth, directly at Azazel. The white hot jet of fire knocked him on his butt and scorched his chest, his roar of pain was thunderous as he cried out with his natural voice.

Sam sprang at him, his body now glowing with inner light. He formed a glowing turquoise Angel-blade in his hand and brought it down on Azazel. However, he was already up, and he did something that Sam hadn't known was possible; He reached out and caught the sword with his bare hand.

A white light, and cracking sound came from where the sword and his hand met, he then made a motion with his arm and sent Sam back, leaving behind only a mild bruise were the sword had touched. Sam repeatedly swung at him, but almost without any concern at all Azazel blocked each attack in the same manner, his speed was unnatural.

While Sam attacked, he became increasingly frustrated, he swung faster and harder, but Azazel blocked him every time, Sam's body became like polished glowing metal and his eyes burnt with light.

"I'LL BEAT YOU!"

"You can't."

Azazel sidestepped Sam and thrust his fist at his opponent. It stopped less than a inch from Sam's chest, but punching him wasn't Azazel's intention. As he did it, he released tremendous telekinetic energy, the force of which up rooted every tree within 300 feet, and another 500 feet past that the trees were bent backwards. Even being nearly indestructible at the time, Sam still felt that, and it HURT! Saying he went flying wouldn't have been an accurate description; A more accurate term is that he was forcefully pushed by a fallen archangel through a vast distance of space.

_You need to get up! _

Where Sam had landed, there was a massive crater and a clear line of destruction for over a mile in the direction he had crashed through. In the sky, a black dot was coming towards Sam at a fast pace, Azazel could have teleport but he took his time, he didn't HAVE to hurry.

_Get up and fight back!_

Sam started to move, but he was stiff and it was difficult. He wanted to just lay there, but he didn't.

_Get up! He's almost here!_

He finally forced himself up.

_Good! Now think, what do you know about Azazel? He's a_ _fallen archangel_, _He's full of himself, he's the horseman of War...and how did I know that? Ir doesn't matter! He... GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY RAPHAEL_!

A mad plan from it Sam's head; it wasn't so much of a plan as it was a dirty trick, that would only buy him a little time.

Azazel was almost there, Sam's left eye started glowing green; The same color as the power of Raphael. The glow in his left eye grew brighter, and brighter, until it blotted out Sam's image, until all the approaching Azazel could see was the emerald green light coming from his enemy. When he saw it, he became gripped by dread, because when he saw it, he thought his old adversary had returned to trap him in the darkness again. Without thinking, he teleported away from the emerald green light.

"I got to work fast."

Sam wasn't really sure what to do. To be honest, he hadn't thought past saving his behind for the next few minutes.

"I...I need to get to my friends."

He hadn't even thought past that, but right now no one could blame him. He concentrated, and then disappeared, going to his friends.

_The Mystery Shack_

The second Azazel disappeared with Sam the others had gone into a panic trying to figure out what to do.

"How's the location spell coming, Trixie?"

"Terrible. All my good spells never work on the feather-brain."

Dipper was trying to logically figure out were the Sam was, he had suggested Trixie try a locator spell for this, like she had done for him. However, Sam seemed to be immune to a lot her magic, and apparently it also applied to spells that could help him. At times this wasn't a bad thing, Trixie had tried to turn Sam into a frog once, but her spell was picked apart by the wards that surrounded him, but right now those wards were being a real pain.

"Oh, man this is not good. Wattles can't get his sent."

Mabel had been teaching her pig to track, but right now he was coming up empty. They were all worried out of their minds. Dipper tried formulating another plan.

"Maybe we c..."

He trailed off when he heard voices far, far off. It wasn't that Sam and Azazel were near, it was because they were speaking with their thunderous voices that the others could hear them. A few seconds later it was fallowed by a pushing force coming from the west, and the sound of a distant explosion, both of which were products of Azazel's attack. Mabel looked to her brother.

"Was that them?"

Dipper didn't know what to say, and he stood there with his mouth opened. He didn't have to answer though, because a few seconds later, Sam appeared in front of them.

"SAM!"

They began to run to him, he wobbled a little.

"How'd you win?"

"I didn't. You have to run. I don't know when h-"

He stopped right there, because Azazel had appeared less then 30 feet behind him. Sam turned around and forced his sword to form in his hands, and he charged him. Azazel formed his own sword that looked like it was made out of fiery yellow light, but burnt much more intensely than Sam's.

"That was a dirty trick!"

Azazel was furious by what Sam had done, and when the angel swung his sword, the devil brought his own around. When their weapons touched there was a flash of white light, and Sam's was shattered as Azazel's past through it. Azazel let his own sword vanish as he came around and brought his fist down on Sam's right wing. *CRACK!* It broke.

"You worm! I only have one percent of my power, and it's more than enough to completely SHATTER this planet! Yet you still would rather fight me?!" All of his friends tried to help Sam, Andri was just the first, but when she sprang at Azazel, he punched her out of the air. "All of you: STAY OUT OF THIS!"

They lifted of the ground and forcefully pinned to the side of the Shack my Azazel's mind. He then turned back to Sam, lifting him up in the same manner.

"You are nothing to Him! Just one of many weapons in his arsenal! He doesn't care about you or our kind!" Azazel punch Sam in the face. "Yet when you were offered freedom, you turned it down!" Sam hung above the ground, his broken wing clinging to his side. Large lightning-bolts arced from Azazel, and coursed through Sam. "You are only a weapon, you exist only to destroy, you're wrath given life and you are never going to able to escape the fact that you were made for war and will obliterate everything you love! Yet you still try?!" Azazel punch Sam again. "Our Eternal Dad is just a fool who doesn't care about the mess he's made and is too lazy to even clean it up!" He brought his fist down on Sam's other wing.*CRACK!* It also broke.

"He created flawed, weak, and murderous creatures and said that THEY were better than US! He ordered that they would rule over the multiverse, and that WE: who are the oldest beings, who are the strong ones, who were perfect, to bow down and serve these...PATHETIC humans! And yet you want to be their slave?!"

Azazel lifted let go of his grip on Sam with his mind, but picked him up by the collar. His physical form was trembling with hate.

"Why? I need to know why you still stand with Him, and with them? Why?"

Sam looked directly at Azazel, completely jacked up, and he told him the absolute truth as he knew it.

"Because he was right. Humans ARE better than angels. And I love them."

Azazel stood their holding Sam in a stunned silence, like he had been slapped. Then his face became contorted in rage, and his natural voice shook the ground.

"YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM!"

A fiery yellow light engulfed Sam, completely blocking out the image of the Power and the fallen archangel. When it stopped, Sam's body was laying on the ground, a imprint of his broken wings were scorched into the ground beneath him. Azazel turned to the trapped others, and advanced slowly towards them.

"Do you know why angels are made to incarnate? It's supposedly so they can learn humanity. Human arrogance. Human stupidity. Human-"

"Creativity?"

Azazel spun around to the voice that cut him off, and he found a turquoise Angel-blade through his chest, and a yellow light faintly came from beneath his skin while he was paralyzed. Sam was at the sword's hilt, he looked directly into Azazel's eyes.

"That's for hitting my girlfriend."

He twisted the blade, and the yellow glow from inside Azazel became brighter.

"That's for badmouthing our Dad. And this..."

The sword started burning more intensely.

"...Is for calling humans pathetic."

The intensity of his sword grew until its light was blinding, then Azazel exploded in yellow light, and when it cleared, a imprint of Azazel with his wings spread wide was scorched into the ground beneath him. Sam turned to his friends, a dumb grin on his face.

"Aren't...I...clever?"

He then fell back on the ground, his broken wings scorching an imprint on the ground again, only this time it wasn't a trick.

"SAM!"

With Azazel gone they were free, they bolted to their friend, but he was gone. They would have started crying, but a commanding voice grabbed their attention.

"Get back! My bother needs to work."

They turned to see two men who had appeared out of nowhere. The one that spoke was tall and muscular. He looked like a older version of Dipper, only with royal blue eyes, and more muscles than any of them thought Dipper would ever have. This man also had a pair of magnificent white eagle wings on his back, that shimmered with a slight metallic sheen. The other man looked like he was of African American heritage, and dark hair that looked like he had spent a good deal of time in the sun. He was only a tad shorter than the other man, and with out as much muscles. He had emerald green eyes that showed a sunny disposition in the man. From his back, white heron wings that had the same metallic sheen as the other one.

"Move."

The bigger one forced the children to the side, and the man with the heron wings went to work on Sam, smiling. A green light came from him and wrapped around Sam.

_Sam_

He felt big, powerful, and andfor lack of a better word, immortal. He remembered everything. From his making to this very moment. His wings still hurt increadablly, but he was ignoring it for the time, for he saw something that stopped him from thinking about it. The cities of Heaven. Beautiful in ways that words could not explain: Mainly because the dimensional layout of it was different from the universe you are most likely reading this from.

He heard singing, it was one of the most beautiful things that could be heard. It was from a specific kind of angel, who was made for creativity and arts. They were praising...him? They were! They were praising him. He couldn't make it out though. It went something like:

"All hail the new _! All hail the new _! All hail the new _!"

He might have been able to make it out if he had listed longer, but another thing took his attention from that. It was like someone was speaking to his very core.

_You are ready._

Then it felt like power was shot into his center, and he started swelling in size. It was more intense than anything he'd felt before, and no matter what he did it wouldn't stop. He just kept getting bigger.

_The Mystery Shack_

"What's going on?"

The man with the royal blue eyes looked at Dipper.

"My brother is repairing his body for when he comes back."

When she heard that, Trixie started crying, jumping up on the man and wrapping her arms around him, too happy to care what others when they saw that.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Sammy's coming back?"

The man was very kind and returned her hug.

"Yes he is..."

Sam's body started to shine with silver light.

"...right now! Children, close your eyes. If you don't, you'll be destroyed. Andriana may look without harm if she wishes."

The man was blunt and to the point. Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie covered their eyes and waited. The two men stood over Sam, and held pushed against the power coming through. The silver light became so intense that if a satellite had been over head, they would have been able to see it. It was a extension of Sam's true form, that up till now, had been hiding behind his 13 year old body.

Andri looked in awe. Only an angel or a demon could look at an angels true form without being destroyed. The man who had repaired Sam's body, for the first time there stopped smiling, as the strain from the power coming through struggled against him and his brother. They placed up new ward, to keep his powers and memory in check. Once those wards were back up, the silver light was gone, and Sam was held in the arms of the larger man.

"W...what?"

Sam felt disoriented being back in his body. That doesn't mean he felt bad, on the contrary, he felt fantastic, except he couldn't feel his wings.

"Your body is all better. Though both you wings were broken, so they are placed in bindings that will prevent you from manifesting them until they are fully healed. Also-"

The healer with the sunny disposition reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, then stuck it in Sam's mouth.

"I recommend you eat chocolate to ease along the healing process."

Sam took a bite out of it and chewed.

"Your...Raphael, aren't you? The archangel if healing."

"Our kind doesn't us names in the same way humans and fairies do. But yes, that is a name that humanity gave me. And the archangel holding you is Michael. You served under both of us before you were born here."

Sam was about to say more but he realized that his friends must have been terrified of what they had seen. As if on cue, he was swarmed by all of them. Dipper got him with a bear hug, Mabel and Trixie both gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Trixie also hugged him tightly.

"Don't do that to me, Feather-brain."

He returned her tight hug.

"Love you too, little sister."

Next, when he and Trixie let go, Andri got her turn. She grabbed Sam's caller, and pulled him into a kiss. Which they both enjoyed, despite that it turned them both red. She then looked right into his mismatched eyes, and threatened him.

"If you ever do that again, I'll bring you back and kill you again."

Sam got on his wolfish grin.

"No, you'll TRY to kill me again."

She punched him in the arm, he loved it when she threatened him, and she loved it when he challenged her. The archangel then got his attention.

"You all should rest up after a day like this. Remember Samuel, don't try manifesting your wings, it won't work."

The other one spoke now.

"Good by. We must leave."

They all were about to thank them, but they disappeared before a single 'thank you' could be uttered.

**A/N:** Azazel will be back, don't worry, and he'll be more powerful than ever: MA HA HA HA :D Let's hope they're ready to take him on. Pleeeaaase review for this one, I like how I did, but I want your opinion.


	14. More than we appear

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I swear that the teachers were trying to drown us in last minute homework assignments. Anyway, it's up now for your enjoyment. Hope you like it, give me some feedback on what you think. **

The sun shown high above in the early morning sky, the fresh and wild air carried on the wind caused all who inhaled it in gravity falls to savor the moment, and for the two best friends, those qualities are what filled them with exhilaration as they play fought, as young boys should.  
Dipper Pines and Samuel Sanctuary, clashed against one another with wooded toy swords, despite the fact the Sam was an incarcerated warrior angel, Dipper was still putting up a good fight. Sam lunged at Dipper, which proved to be a mistake. Dipper knocked Sam's sword aside, grabbed his friends arm, fell onto his back bringing Sam with him, and while Sam was lost in the motion and falling on top of him, Dipper brought his legs up and used them to send Sam flying over him. The grey haired boy landed upside down, and gaped at Dipper, opened mouthed.  
"Dude...That was AWESOME! Were did you learn to do it?"  
Dipper picked himself up, and helped the flabbergasted Sam up as well.  
"I told you that awhile back, I tricked a bunch of manitors into teaching me to be a man. I learned some cool stuff from those guys."  
"Awesome! What else did you learn?"  
Dipper began listing the various things about manliness he had learned from the freaky animal-men.  
"How to tell time without a watch, how to belch on command, lots of strategies for out-thinking your enemy, and I accidentally learned how to wrestle a crocodile and win."  
"Say what?!"  
Dipper's face had a slight hint of pride.  
"They made me walk across a stream filled with crocodiles, and I fell in. It was either learn how to beat them, or die."  
"I can see which one you did."  
Dipper gave a big toothy smile.  
"Obviously. Want to go into town?"  
Sam had a white dirt bike that he had been using more frequently. With his wings still broken, he had taken the old thing out of the garage and was using it to travel fast while he couldn't fly. Dipper also had a bike that he and Mabel shared. Each boy saddled their bike, and road off.  
_ In town_  
"WOOOHOOO!"  
"Wait up, dude!"  
Sam wooped as he went down hill as fast as he could, without his wings, he took his adrenalin where he could get it. Dipper tried in vain to catch up to him, but Sam was already blocks away. He slammed on his breaks, got off his bike, removed his helmet, and waited for Dipper.  
"You...left...me behind."  
Dipper wheezed, the race had left him extremely winded.  
"Sorry about that. It was fun though."  
"...Yeah."  
They left there bikes there, and left to hang out around Gravity Falls. They were going to stop at the arcade, but stopped when they saw a small crowd at the end of the street.  
"What's going on there?"  
When the boys got in front of the crowd, they saw a man with a milky white eye that did no more than exist in the left side of his face like a little bit of cloud that had been rolled into a large marble and place in the socket. He was surrounded by paintings.  
"Does anyone else want to know who they are underneath the skin? For that, ladies and gentlemen of Gravity Falls, is what I do. I paint what is on the inside, for a small fee of course."  
There were three people getting back paintings he had done of them. The first was Pacifica, who obviously didn't like what she saw: It wasn't too bad, but it illustrated her corruption by wealth and that she had no real friends because of it. The next person who had bought a painting was Old Man McGucket, and he was crying while looking at his: It showed him in a strait-jacket.  
"It's so...beautiful!"  
The final person was a random citizen of Gravity Falls, no one too important, just a background character. The portrait wasn't fancy: It was simply one of many people, each one unique but they all blended into the background. For that was the nature of a background character, existing unnoticed unless you're actually looking for them. If you haven't noticed, I didn't even bothered to mention their gender, just to prove my point of how unimportant they are.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, you will not find art of this quality that shows who a person REALLY is."  
Though his work was interesting, no one was staying. One by one they left, and this half blind man sat down in a folding chair he had brought with him, depression already sinking in icy claws, dragging his spirit that was once forceful and boisterous, down. He would have stayed there, feeling sad awhile, but his eyes fell on Dipper and Sam, and a mad spark of inspiration was struck inside him, igniting dry kindling that lay inside.  
"You boys! Want a picture of who you REALLY are?!"  
They did, but Dipper rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"We would, but you see the thing is...we don't have any money."  
"I'm not selling you one, I'm offering to give you each a painting for free."  
Dipper had grown naturally suspicious of ulterior motives from living with a professional con-man.  
"What's the catch?"  
"None at all! I just haven't seen anyone around this town quite like you two, and I simply HAVE to give you portraits of what I see inside you both."  
Sam looked at Dipper, he was more than a little curious to see what this man thought he saw in each of them, and more than a little skeptical. He then answered him.  
"Alright, we'll each take one"  
"PERFECT! Come back in a few hours, I work fast and should have both yours done soon."  
With that he grab several brushes and different colored paints, and started to furiously work, paying no attention to the world surrounding him. Dipper and Sam thought, and decided where to go next.  
"Gargoyle pups?"  
"Totally."  
_Abandoned Brick Building_  
The inside of the building was very dark, the only light coming from cracks in the boarded up windows. Sam and Dipper had snuck into the building, and made their way to the very top, where they were greeted by the smell of leather and wet cement, but in a good way.  
"Rocky, Bandit!"  
Sam called into the darkness, and there was sickening silence for a moment, then it was replaced with yipping and claws scrapping against the stone floor. Two gargoyle pups came running out of the dark to Sam and Dipper, jumping up and licking their faces. Dipper ended up falling in his back and the pups surrounded him and licked their friend without mercy.  
" HA HAHA Hbah HE HA! Get off me you little monsters!"  
Dipper eventually managed to get up, he wiped his face that was wet with gargoyle saliva on his shirt.  
"You two are getting bigger."  
The pups had nearly doubled in size since the first time Sam had showed Dipper them, and their wings were getting stronger, almost ready for flight. The one with curved ram horns on his head was Rocky, and the pup with black markings around his eyes was Bandit.  
"Want to play fetch?"  
If gargoyles had tails, they would be wagging madly at hearing that word. They both ran off, and came back fighting over a stick, which split in two, they each carried their half looking rather proud of themselves.  
"I love doing this."  
Dipper smiled.  
"Me too. I always wanted dogs, but my mom and dad wouldn't let me, so this is the next best thing."  
They both picked up a stick and started throwing them. The pups ended up running over each other trying to get them; Fortunately, as pups, they are energetic and bouncy, not staying down when they're knocked over. They even made use of their young wings, flapping them when they jumped, and getting extra height when they went for the sticks.  
"You guys are just adorable. Yes yous are! Yes yous are!"  
Dipper gave bandit a belly rub, and the grey skinned creature yipped happily.  
_Later_  
Rocky and Bandit had a lot of energy, but even they got tired eventually. When the little guys finally tuckered out and went to snuggle up with their parents, Dipper and Sam made their exit.  
"Hey, Dip?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What time is it?"  
Dipper didn't even have to look at his watch, as it was mentioned before for the readers who weren't paying attention, he learned how to tell time without a one from the manitors. He gave Sam the time and a slight smile took shape on Sam.  
"I know where we can find Christian. Want to see him?"  
He did, the young wereshark was hilarious to have around.  
"Then come on!"  
Sam laughed as he sprang off for the lake, leaving behind a surprised Dipper, but he removed in a second and started after Sam, determined to win the race. They were both out of breath when they reached the lake.  
"He's here?"  
"Yeah...he normally...is...around this time."  
Sam and Dipper went out onto the docks and sat down.  
"We'll...just wait here."  
The cool air that breeze from off the lake was pleasant, and it made sitting there much more enjoyable. Dipper watched a lone duck glide my on the water, casually kicking itself forward...*CHOMP!* Sam and Dipper jumped up at the sudden explosion in the water. All they had seen was massive splash and the duck disappearing into a mouth filled with rows of serrated teeth. A grey fin cut through the water, a large and dark shape was outlined below the surface, and it started moving towards the docks where Sam and Dipper were. As it moved towards them, the creature's outline shank and changed shape, moving in a different way than a moment ago. It reach the dock, and a hand shot out of the water, pulling up a body with it that coughed water and duck feathers up, since it didn't have additional gills anymore. Christian finished coughing and looked at Dipper and Sam.  
"Hiya Sam! Hiya Dipper!"  
The boy sprang and tackle hugged Sam and Dipper, getting the two boys as wet as he was. He than got up and shook his light brown hair like a dog.  
"Haha ha! Hi Christian, how are you buddy?"  
Christian's English was still developing, he spoke some kind of wereshark language, but he got the gist of what Dipper was asking.  
"Happy!"  
He patted his bare stomach, then his face made a peculiar look and froze.*BURP!* He belched up duck feathers. Then smiled wide at them.  
"Duck very good."  
Sam and Dipper had gone a green, but they couldn't help laughing at the wereshark's demeanor. For the readers who are wondering, Christian is wearing special pants made for therianthropes(Were-creatures), that are built with a series of straps that allow them to change when he does, even letting his tail out through the back.  
"Want to spend the day with us?"  
"Yes."  
When he could understand what was being said, Christian was usually strait to the point.  
"Perfect. How about the park?"  
Christian just stood there, completely oblivious to what Dipper just asked.  
"Umm...just fallow us."  
_ In town_  
They climbed up the water tower, and Sam and Dipper laughed when Christian managed to get inside it, he whimpered like a puppy when he couldn't get out. Once they got him out they got potatoes, Christian sniffed it then took a bite out of one, after chewing it for a second he flipped out. He had never had a potato before, his diet consisting mostly of meet, and even though as a wereshark he would eat just about anything, apparently potatoes were the exception to the rule.  
"Gskdl! Bad taste! Bad taste!"  
"He he, poor guy. We weren't even going to eat them, give it here."  
Sam took the spud with a large bite taken out of it and concentrated, causing it to glow blue/green. Even with his wings broken he could still use his awesome angel powers (The original definition of awesome was "filled with a sense of awe, usually involving religion." Get it? Angels, religion, awe?).  
"Watch carefully."  
Sam chucked his potato bomb, it took flight in a long arc, and once it reach the end and hit the ground, it exploded on impacted.  
"That's what we're using them for."  
He filled each of the spuds with energy.  
"Shall we begin?"  
Sam picked up a potato in each hand and threw them, they blew up in a beautiful display of turquoise sparks. They all started grabbing potatoes and throwing them, the three kids had a blast. They kept it up until police sirens started whooping.  
"Hey you kids!"  
Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Derland had arrived, Dipper grabbed his friends.  
"Run for it!"  
They bolted, laughing their heads off. They didn't have to run far, the police force of Gravity Falls was lazy and out of shape. They stopped around a corner still laughing, Dipper patted his chest and took a few deep breaths, Sam's right eye glowed green and he made fresh water appear and levitate in the air, he sipped the liquid out of the air.  
"Want any Dip?"  
Dipper leaned over and drank some of the floating water. Sam intended to offer some to Christian.  
"What about you Chri-and he's gone."  
Sure enough, the little wereshark had caught a scent and fallowed it leaving his friends behind. 'Free spirit' was often a term used to describe him. He wasn't a scatter brain though, he was a shark, and when he got a scent he would fallow it to the end of the world, that's just his instincts. So in a way he was actually a very grounded and directed person. This coming and going brought up a question Dipper had been meaning to ask Sam.  
"Sam, I was wondering, what about Christians parents? Does he live by himself, or what?"  
"Oh, his parents are still around, and he lives with them. You see Dip, weresharks instinctively mate for life like humans do, and they look after their kids until they're adults. They just don't...'restrict' their children, they go where they like and the parents don't worry about them. It's mainly because even young weresharks are dangerous."  
As if to push forward the point, Robbie came running around the corner screaming.  
"He bit me!"  
Christian came around the corner as well. Robbie had been being his normal apathetic, condescending, and jerkish self when he had seen Christian, and that proved to be a mistake. Robbie really shouldn't have been wetting his pants over that, Christian hadn't even broken the skin when he could have taken Robbie's whole hand off if he wanted to. Sam and Dipper started laughing hysterically at Robbie's ignorant fear.  
"Oh man, that is perfect. So do Christian's parents not worry about him at all?"  
"Of course they do. He just can roam freely on his own, but if he's not back by sun up, they'll go looking for him, and with how good a sharks nose is, they'll find him."  
That cleared up the questions Dipper had about Christian, and weresharks in general. He took a few note in book '3'. It certainly made sense that his parents gave him free range, it explained why he would go wherever he liked. Christian had once snuck into Dipper and Mabel's room in the middle of the night, Dipper was the only one awake and the only one who saw him come in through the window (Scariest ****ing moment of his life).  
"How about we check on the guy making paintings of what's "underneath our skin."'  
"Read my mind."  
_ At the other side of town_  
The man had finished the paintings of what he saw in Sam and Dipper, and he was sitting quietly in his chair, silently tapping his feet on the ground in excitement. These were his best works yet, even if he wasn't making money for them, a major cornerstone in his creative abilities was still passed when he completed them.  
"Hey, Mister."  
Dipper and Sam were strolling up to him, and he jumped up with an enthusiastic spring.  
"My name is Pat Stel. I'm so glad you let me paint these, they're amazing, though I suppose that's because YOU'RE amazing. I mean, by letting me do these, you've let me unlock a whole new level of talent. Thank you."  
Sam stepped up and gave him a hardy handshake.  
"You're welcome. May we see them."  
"Absolutely."  
Pat stood up and grabbed a painting he had been hiding under a sheet, he handed it to Dipper.  
"This one's yours."  
"Wow."  
Dipper's mouth hung partially open as he looked upon the masterpiece. It was him, only different. He was older, an adult in fact. Golden light surrounded him, as if his body was being silhouetted by a setting sun. He stood tall, and his normal dull brown eyes (at least, Dipper thought they were dull) were filled with a courage and determination that could be seen from space, as if all worldly and otherworldly terrors and evil could come charging at him with blooded malevolence, and he wouldn't feel a drop of fear or regret, he would just face that horror, fight it, and win. His body was covered in a golden armor that shimmered in the aura of light surrounding him, and gave him a appearance of power and strength, yet in it he somehow retained a essence of kindness, caring, and noble virtue that no amount of power could hide or fully corrupt. In his right hand he had a great double-edged sword, and the blade of which looked like royal blue fire that had been condensed into a solid shape, it looked like a angel-blade, only somehow more intense than any he had seen.  
"What...is this?"  
"What I saw when I looked at you girly looking boy."  
"But... what did you see?"  
"That. Someone who protects others, at risk to himself. Someone who even though he can be selfish, will always do the right thing in the end. Someone who will lead all of humanity if he must, and rally them together if it's needed. Someone who will face evil and wickedness when he sees it, and stand for what is right when he is called to it. Someone who tries to be better. Someone who when he does something wrong, feels guilty about it. Someone who will grow into that painting of him."  
Dipper was silent, he didn't actually believe anything that Pat had just said about him. He had thought back to the night involving Wendy and Robbie, and his hand in breaking them up, and he still felt guilty about hurting Wendy. Though that he still felt guilty only proved Pat's point. (And to his credit, if you find out that there is a mind controlling message in a song that was used on your friend, and that your friend was being brought up to a secluded spot by the person who used it on them, and you don't do anything about it, then you are a horrible person.)  
"Now for the other one."  
Pat removed another sheet that was covering a painting, and handed it to Sam.  
"What do you think?"

Sam couldn't speak while he looked at his. Before him lay the planet earth, suspended in space, but its only purpose was to act as a size reference, for behind it was Sam, and he was HUGE. It wasn't Sam as he was now, it was much different. He appeared to be made out of a silver light, which somehow had various textures and depths, forming his body, wings, and heads, giving him the appearance of polished metal. He was several times bigger than the planet, and on his back he had six white wings that glistened with a metallic sheen. Two of them were extended to the side as if in flight, two extended up towards a great light and hundreds of smaller angels were flying around between those wings as if protected by them, and two wings pointing down around the earth as if guarding it. He had three heads, the one in the middle looked human, its right eye burning with deep royal blue, and the left eye burning with vibrant emerald green, on his right side he had the head of a lion, it's face set fearless and determined, to his leaf side he had the head of a hawk that looked free and its eyes were watching with a insightful gaze. His left hand was raised in a stopping gesture that held a terrible force behind it, like it spoke a thousand different warning to any and all that he could and WOULD destroy them if they tried to bring harm. And in his right hand he had a sword that looked as if it was made of condense turquoise fire, it looked as intense as the sword Dipper had held.  
"I think a little less of an explanation is needed for this one."  
Sam looked from picture to the man, gaping in shock.  
"How did..."  
"My boy, when one eye became blind to this world, it began to see in another. People don't realize how freaky and intense an angels true form is."  
"But I wasn't THAT big or powerful in my past life. Why did you draw me like that."  
The man smiled and gave him a wink.  
"Spoilers. Keep the pictures and look at them often, they might give you a kick in the pants that helps both of you become like your portraits. I'm going to pack up shop now, goodbye both of you, you'll probably never see me again."  
He left the boys and they starred at their pictures a little longer.

**A/N: Could you tell that "Pat Stel" was a play-on-words of "pastel"?**


	15. After the party

**A/N: Again, sorry for how long this took. I was originally going to do something else, but I got the worse case of writers block I have ever had for it. Now that I'm back I can really get these one-shots going : )**

Sam finally woke up and stretched. Last night, Stan had thrown another party at the Mystery Shack, and looking for cheep labour that he didn't have to pay Oregon's ridiculously high minimum wage, he had hired Sam for a one time job (Do the words "child labor" come to mind?). After the party Sam had been allowed to stay the night and had partied with Dipper until they past out, much to Mabel's annoyance. So it basically was Dipper's revenge for all the sleepovers Mabel had with Candy and Grenda that had kept him up to an ungodly hour.

After he regained his bearings, Sam walked around the house, or more accurately: He stumbled along, nursing a slight hangover from all the caffeinated sodas he had drank last night. He turned a corner into the living room where he saw Dipper half asleep, sprawled on the carpet with magnifying glass in one hand and a note filled with incoherent babble that was written after they had their sixth caffeinated Pitt Cola (Wow! That must have been one heck of a night). Sam gave Dipper a little kick.

"What happened last night?"

Dipper looked up at Sam, then at the magnifying glass and the gibberish note: Which said, wkh rqh zkr uxqv wkg vxq lv zdwfklqj ay. He managed to pull his sore body up.

"I don't know man, I don't know."

Dipper then felt something strange underneath his hat, and when he removed it he found an unopened can of Pitt sitting perfectly on top top of his hair. He broke the seal and offered it to Sam.

"Want to split it?"

With only a grumbled "thank you" (Sam always remembers his manners) Sam grabbed the can and took a sip, then he handed it back to Dipper. They both turned around and found Mabel's bracy smile inches from their face. Most people would have instantly jumped back at her sudden appearance, but Sam didn't even flinch and Dipper was so tired that his mind was running five seconds behind the world around him.

_Five seconds later_

"AAHHH!"

Dipper nearly did a back flip. Mabel laughed until her sides hurt, she might have been upset with her brother for keeping her up last night, but she was over it now and playfully mocked her Dipper.

"Ha ha, Doofus." *Pokes Dipper twice* "Beep, boop."

Now that Dipper was fully awake, he just winced slightly at being poked and brushed her off.

"Have fun at the "Party at the Mystery Shack #2", because I sure did."

Sam and Dipper grinned, they certainly had. A random girl from town (just a background character) who was partying way too hard way too early (If you've been to big parties, you know who I'm talking about) had though Dipper was cute and flirted with him a little. Dipper didn't really like her, but still that's not the point. She might have started offering her phone number, but she past out half way through the night and her big brother had to take her home.

"I know YOU had fun, Sam. Wink, wink."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

What was possibly the biggest grin Mabel was capable of spread wide on her face, her rosy cheeks making it look even bigger. She told him exactly what made that smile appear.

"I saw you sneak off with Andri near the end." *Playfully punches his arm* "You scoundrel."

Sam got a little pink in his cheeks and tried to defend his case.

"Why does your mind always go to those places? Nothing happened between me and her, we're not even interested in each other. All we did was talk."

"Oh really?!" *Gets a portable black light* "I though you would say that, so I got Dipper to help me make a plan to prove you wrong. I knew she doesn't like to wear lipstick, so that makes smooch marks hard to spot. So I had Dipper slip a non-toxic ultraviolet liquid in her drink."

Mabel flipped the black light on, and shined it on Sam. Around his face, several lip prints glowed purple under the black light, each one left behind by Andri. Sam instantly started turning crimson, and a sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Thant is way too smart for you, Mabel."

She twirled her fair with her index finger, and said with pride.

"I'm more smart then you could imagine, buster... and to be fair, most of that was Dipper."

He roled his eyes, he had suspected as much. His face started to take on a scarlet hew as his mind came back to what they were talking about.

"Please, don't tell Trixie about this. I'll never hear the end of it."

Dipper just made a zipping motion across his lips, he would never betray his best friend. Mabel on the other hand, she needed some convincing.

"Bye my silence."

Sam leaned over and whispered into Mabel's ear. The grin Mabel usually had on slowly faded as Sam kept whispering. Eventually he drew back.

"How's that? I keep your secret if you keep mine?"

"Deal."

Mabel walk out, not too happy with the fact that Sam always seemed to find out the stuff you didn't want him to know. Dipper wanted to pry, but he decided he didn't want to know what could stop his sister from opening her mouth.

_Later_

They had breakfast and recovered from the night before. Then Stan put them all on clean up duty fr the remains of last night's party. Mabel was to pick up trash outside, Dipper was to pick up trash inside, and Sam was to put away all the party supplies. Stan also made it clear that he wouldn't pay Sam until he got done with that.

Sam folded up chairs one at a time, and put them away in the lonely room with no company. It was going to take awhile. Most people would have just though it was boring, but angels like Sam don't get as soul-crushingly bored as most people do. That doesn't mean he enjoyed it, he would have preferred having help or even being the one who was picking up the trash, but it wasn't like him to just complain. So he did his work

He looked at the clock, it had only been five minutes, and even though he was a efficient worker he wasn't near done.

"Man..."

He ended up thinking of the passage of time around him. Of every proton, newtron, and electeon spinning around a atom, and all that clumping together to form matter. That was how an angels mind works, it sees deeper into things, like time, space, gravity, heat, light, and more. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became. He was rediscovering something he had forgotten years ago, just the concept of every molecule spinning in time, and each object having it's own speed and its own molecules that spun at their own speed. You can feel free not to understand this at all, there's no shame in it. In fact, if you don't immediately understand it, then chances are you're normal.

Sam felt a tingle of power in gut as he looked back up at the clock. It had stopped moving, and the world was quiet.

"What!?"

It started ticking again, and sound filled the room. Sam walked over to the clock to make sure he hadn't imagined the whole thing. When he looked at the clock, each tick struck in perfect time from the last one. It certainly didn't seem to slow down or give any sign that it had stopped longer then for the lap of time between ticks.

He would have just kept working, but a incredible idea popped into his head, and with it he couldn't stop himself from grinning wolfishly. He concentrated as hard as he could, and his eyes started to glow. A moment later, the clock stopped turning.

Well it WAS still turning, but to Sam in looked like the world had slowed to a crawl. It took all of his attention to keep this up, and after awhile he let it slip. Exhaling greatfully from the strain that he let go.

"...That. Was. AMAZING!" *Laughs in triumph* "I just manipulated TIME!" *Pumps his fists in the air*

Stan poked his head around the corner.

"Yeah, you just waisted it. Now get back to work!"

The old man had no clue what Sam had just done, but thd 13 year old was too excited to be embarrassed. He hadn't actually slowed time down, on the contrary, he sped it up. Because slowing time down require that every molecule that makes up matter in the universe to slow down, he didn't have that power. He had simply sped up his own passage in time, so that to him all the world seemed to be going slower.

He smiled with pride at his new power, which quickly turned into more of a mischievous grin as he thought of the all the things he could do with it.

"Oooohhhh, I can't wait to have some fun with this one."


	16. An Adventure

**A/N: Did any of you notice the Easter egg I hid in the last chapter?**

"Got everything in the pack?"

Sam checked the contents of their backpack while Dipper went through the list of things they needed for their adventure.

"Rope? Map? Flashlight? Compus? Water? Snacks? Camera?"

"Lets see...check, check, check, no, check, check, and check. We're missing the compus."

"Wha...but I just..." *Idea* "Hey Mabel, what did you do with the compus?"

Mabel was also coming with them, and was sitting on the edge of a desk, swinging her legs happily over the side. She got down once she realized her mistake.

"Oops, my bad."

She left the room and came back a moment later with the compus, wiping off a little glue and glitter from it. She gave it to her brother, who looked it over to make sure it was in working condition.

"Why did you even need this? And what's with the glitter?"

"I am great princess of arts and crafts, the president of the arts, the grand sensei of creativity!"

"Is that why you always have a glue gun stuck to your arm?"

Sam grinned, reaching under Mabel's arm and tearing the glue gun off. He placed it on the table, then continued.

"You didn't tell us why you needed it, but I'll just be glad we have it. That checks off everything on the list, time to head out."

Dipper and Mabel smiled at each other, it had been way to long since they had planned a adventure then gone out and done it. Sam slung the backpack on, Dipper studied the map, and Mabel aggressively straightened her tiger stripe sweater. They ran out the door of the Mystery Shack following the trail Dipper had marked on the map.

_In The Forest_

The kids walked through the forest of Gravity Falls, Dipper having developed a good lay of the land in a very short time and having the map, lead the way. The direction he pointed them lead uphill, not drastically but the constant climb was wearing them down. Sam wiped sweat from his brow as they stopped for a break.

"Wew, I miss having wings."

Sam's white hawk like wings were still broken from his fight with Azazel, and were being kept in binds that stopped him from manifesting them into the physical world until they were fully healed. Yesterday he had spent an hour doing nothing but watching birds fly, more then a little jealous that they could soar while he was stuck on the ground. It was starting to get to him. He had even started climbing to the highest point he could find just so he could simulate a view similar to if he still had his wings, but it wasn't the same and it only made him feel worse when he came back down.

Mabel took a long quaff of their water, and let the streams of liquid that slipped along her chin from the hearty chug stay there, the water felt good on her face. She then got Dipper's attention, by pouring the rest on his head.

"Ha ha! Stop it Mabel."

She stopped. But only because the water in that bottle had ran out.

"Hey Dipper, what are we looking for again?"

Mabel hadn't paid much attention to what he had told her about it, but to her credit Dipper didn't explain it very well. Dipper took out book 3 and flipped until he found the page. Sam paid close attention, he wanted to know more about it too.

"The book says something about a way to see what you'll look like in a few years. Ehm..."Local folklore of a mysterious cave that holds a mirror of sorts that will show a reflection of a older or younger version of the observant has been the main focus of my studies for some weeks. I had no way of finding the location of this wonder until a few days ago. A man ran into the town rambling incoherently about how he had looked into the mirror and saw nothing, and believed that death was upon him. It was because of his erratic pleas to the towns people to believe him, that he did not pay attention to the world around him and was hit by a vehicle as he ran into the street. After hearing this, and giving my condolences to his family, I questioned his close friends and discovered of a cave he had visited. A map of its location is enclosed in the following page."' *Closes book* "That's what we're looking for."

*Sam and Mabel in unison* "Coooool."

"I know, and it's not far from here, so we should get going."

Dipper's stomach made a galled noise of stern protest.

"After a snack."

They all scarfed down a few granola bars, and Sam dumped water on himself, letting it seep into his white shirt keeping him cool. Then they started walking again. They headed uphill for about ten minutes before they came to the opening of a cave (Gravity Falls seems to have quite a few of those). Dipper looked from it to the map, then placed the map in their backpack.

"This is the place."

Mabel turned on the flashlight they brought and went in. The cave went into the mountain and turned a few times on the way in. Then after about a minute they started to notice something.

"Peuw! What's that smell?" Mabel covered her nose. "It's like a skunk's diaper was rolled into a burrito and covered in salad dressing!"

"Eww, Mabel!" *Shudders* "Thanks for getting that image in my head."

"You're welcome, Brosef."

They kept walking deeper into the cave, and the darkness within it pushed in on them. Mabel held onto Dipper with one hand as she walked beside him, she did this for comfort from her brother (No joke. She does this in "Headhunters." It's pretty adorable). It got so dark that Sam made a white light appear to make seeing easier. They kept the lights up until they started to see that the darkness was becoming less abundant, meaning that the end of the tunnel was up ahead. They came out into a large cavern that was shaped like a dome, a large hole in the ceiling let light into the underground cathedral (Metaphor. Not an actual cathedral). Mabel gaped at the natural stone walls.

"Wow! This place is huge."

Sam looked at the ceiling without saying a word or moving his gaze.

"SCREEEEEEEE!"

Dipper and Mabel jumped at the high pitched piercing sound, Sam just kept his gaze on the ceiling and pointed up.

"I think I know where the smell was coming from."

The twins looked up at the ceiling and a little color drained from their face. On the roof of the cave a large number of giant vampire bats were hanging from it, and they were waking up. They let go of their hold and dropped, opening their wings and circling around. Some stayed in the air while others landed and started moving towards the kids, dripping nasty saliva through their big teeth.

"Get behind me."

Sam pulled Dipper and Mabel back and stood between the bats and them. He couldn't manifest his wings, but he still had a few tricks. A spark of light appeared in his eyes, then the shadow of his wings spread behind him without them actually becoming physical (If you're a fan of the show "Supernatural" then you probably know how awesome that looks). This was intimidating no matter what the circumstance, but it was particularly effective with the bats. A while ago Sam had thrashed a of swarm of giant vampire bats, some still remembered it and fled through the hole in the cave ceiling (If you want to read the time Sam took them on, read my first story "A Hidden Angel."). Unfortunately not all of them fled.

"SCREEEEE!"

One swooped down and went directly for Sam. Which was a mistake. Sam pushed with his mind, and the beast was thrown at another of the monsters. Dipper looked at Sam then Mabel, he pulled his sister back and armed himself with a nearby rock. He then said to Sam.

"Hey dude!"

He looked at Dipper.

"Kick their fuzzy butts!"

A wolfish grin took Sam's lips. That was all the motivation he needed. His right eye glowed blue, and his left eye glowed green.

"RAAA!"

He made his hands into fists and thrusted them up. Two of the bats were thrown up to the ceiling by Sam's power with such force that struck it and were rendered unconscious. Now Sam's whole body started glowing, right as one of the giant vampire bats rammed into his side. The monster bit him, intending to kill, but it broke all of its teeth on Sam's body, which now appeared to be made out of a polished metal that glowed with a inner light. The creature brought its head up, confused look on its freaky features, then it screeched in terror as it realized it couldn't hurt this pray. Sam's left eye glowed bright, and the bat was frozen solid.

Sam then turned to the next line of enemies, which were starting to lose their original ziel as there primitive brains began to process they were losing. His right eye started to glow with royal blue light, and when it did fireballs ignited in his hands. He hurtled the flames at the the bats, but they were so high up that he missed both shots.

"I REALLY miss having wings!"

One of the monsters dived, but not for Sam. This one went directly for Dipper and Mabel.

"I don't think so!"

Sam's right eye glowed again, and a shield of blue energy came up around the twins. The giant vampire bat crashed into the energy barrier and fell on the cave floor, completely disoriented. Dipper brought up the big rock he had picked up and smashed it against its head, knocking it out.

"I have an idea! Cover your ears!"

Sam said this as he ran to his friends.

"What is it?"

"Just trust me, do it."

Dipper and Mabel covered their ears as tight as they could, and with what Sam was doing next, that was a very good thing. Sam started glowing again, his eyes began burning with light, and his face looked like lightning. He had learned how to turn this power on and off awhile ago, so he could use it whenever he needed. He let his head back and let out a screech in his natural angelic voice, which sounds like thunder if it could speak.

A bat's hearing is very acute, and when a sound that intense is let out right next to them, it's like torture to the poor things. They flew around confused to everything and struck the walls of the cave as they sped without direction. They weren't the only ones who were hurting from the sound; Dipper and Mabel were right next to its source, and they winced with pain, taking a knee. Sam kept it up until all the monsters fled through the hole in the cave ceiling. Once they were all gone he let his voice return to normal, and his glow faded out of his body.

"Dipper, Mabel, are you alright?"

He helped them up. A little ashamed that he had hurt them.

"It's alright, dude. You saved our butts."

Dipper gave Sam a pat on the back.

"And it's way awesome how you kicked monster booty and saved us!"

"He he, thanks Mabel."

Dipper gave the cave a look over, and he spotted something on the other side.

"Hey guys. I think I see what we came here for."

Two pillars of stone curved over each other and twisted together into a solid archway. Inside it looked like a reflective silver mist was trapped.

"Cool, lets check it out."

All three of them walked across the cave floor to the other side, wondering what they were going to see. Dipper noticed on the side of the archway a stone dial was places and surrounded by romanumerals, the dial was currently pointing to 15. Dipper and Sam walked up and stood in front of the artifact, and viewed their reflection. Mabel gasped.

"O! M! G! You two are CUTE!"

Sure enough, the 15 year old versions of themselves were handsome. Sam smiled at his reflection, and it smiled back, looking as much an oddity as him: With shiny mismatched eyes that each had a beautiful color, and his natural ash grey hair. Dipper playfully punched him in the arm.

"Wow, dude. You're taller then Wendy."

This technically was true, but 15 year old him only had about half an inch on the lumberjack's daughter. Mabel pushed her way between the boys.

"Let me see."

Now standing between them was a teenage Mabel, and she looked very pretty in her colorful outfit. She took out a camera from their backpack, and snapped a picture of the three older reflections of them.

"This is so cool."


	17. Sparkler

_In The Mountains_

The nasty little fire fairy always liked being high up, it let her see everything and gave her a sense of being in control. She sat at the mouth of a open cave, a little fire crackling before her and sending out the warmth see needed. The fire floated inches off the ground, and cast her shadow back into the cave, enlarged by the placement between the two, and horrible in the night.

As she sat looking into the flames, she thought of her hatred for the boy that ruined everything. With that rage her magic fire burnt a little brighter. She hated Dipper passionately, she wanted revenge, she quite literally wanted to kill him. He may have been cute, but he had decimated her plans to get her best friend/sister back. She had tried forming plans to get her back and be done with that pathetic human, but she had thought better of it, at least for the time being.

The fire served another purpose besides heat for the foul tempered fairy, it was a viewing point by which she could keep a eye on everything that was happening in her world. Since it was very difficult for her come and go between the worlds she had her creatures of dark magic to spy on the people in her home village. Looking into that fire was very much like looking through a one way window, and seeing the world through the perspective of a insect.

This particular creature (A firefly, for the sake of irony) was currently spying on the fairy elders of the village: Nature, Fire, Air, and Water. Inside of the small shack, the four ancient fairies could discuss private matters of the village away from traditional eavesdropers, or they could just talk about personal things, it was encouraged for the elders to maintain close ties after all.

The elder of nature picked up a cup and poured the tea she had brought for her and the others to share. She looked like your hippy grandma. After she took a long sip of it, she then poured three more cups and offered them around. It was her own recipe. After another long sip of the herbal drink, she placed it on small table in the room's center. She turned to the water elder fairy, Trixie's grandmother.

"Melody, you recently got back from visiting your granddaughter, and I heard you were bragging in town. Since you normally boast for about ten human years when you're proud of something, I would like to know what sparked it this time." *Takes another sip of tea* "So how is Trixie?"

The elder fire fairy snorted.

"Yes, how is the little powder keg? How many times has her fuse reachd its end?"

Melody Aqauring gave her a glare. Do not be fooled, they have been known to bicker on occasions, but deep, deep, deep, deep...DEEP down, those two loved each other. Trixie's grandmother turned back to the elder of nature and continued.

"Oh, she is doing just fine. She's made a few interesting friends, one imparticularly has developed a close bond with her. He has actually taken on the role as her big brother."

Back with Sparkler, the girl had been taking a drink out of a canteen, and when she heard that she gasped, choking on her water. She hacked it out of her lungs and kept listening.

The elder of fire scoffed.

"The girl makes a human her brother? Has she not already lost so much?"

A magnificent grin spread on Trixie's grandmother's face at the ignorance of the fire elder.

"Oh, but he's not human, my old friend. He's an angel."

The mouths of the other elders dropped, then she was bombarded with questions. Melody laughed at them all, after calming them down she began her story.

"His name is Samuel Scott Sanctuary. He's of the angelic order of Powers, and a faithful protector of my grandchild. They both care about each other very much, even if they toy with one another when they can." *Laughs* "Trixie described Sam as a annoying older brother who always gets the last laugh, and who has always been there for her when she needed it. He comforted her when she wept over the loss of my daughter, saved her life, and even has helped her gain more control of her power."

She proceeded to tell them all of what happened last she visited, and with each word Sparkler grew more and more furious. She kept gripping her canteen tighter until its aluminum frame bent inward. And when Trixie's grandmother got to the part where she had stuck around and spied on them, seeing Sam tell Trixie a story until she fell asleep leaning against him, then Sam picking her up and taking her home, Sparkler threw that poor canteen into the depths of the cave and sent a fireball destroying it in a explosion of smoke, steam, and molten metal.

She got up with fury in her eyes that were now red with her magic. She had decided it. Forget being patient, forget waiting for the right moment. She was getting revenge!

_Two Days Later_

It was early in the morning, and Sam was turning over in his bed. He saw things: Fire, hate, the Mystery Shack, an attacker coming. Sam snapped awake, the adrenalin that pumped through his system eradicate his normal morning grogieness, and he tore the covers of his bed off, springing onto the floor.

"Trixie!"

There was a note of panic in his voice. The power of prophecy was a rare gift, even among angels, but Sam still had it, and it told him above anything else: He needed to get to the Mystery Shack, ASAP!

He started running to the Mystery Shack, wearing nothing but his flannel pajama-pants with the OSU Beaver logo on them (A Christmas gift), but in his panic and need to get to them, before he took two steps he disappeared.

_The Mystery Shack_

Dipper was laying in bed reading from book '3', there was so much information in it that he still hadn't memorized it all. Trixie had shown up earlier then normal, and was hanging out with the twins in their attic room. Sam reappeared in their room still running, and unaware that he had just teleported to new surroundings. As a result, he ran directly into a wall and fell on the floor. Still wearing only flannel pants.

"OOOWWW!"

Everyone who was already in the room jumped, then ran over to him when they realized it was Sam. Trixie was the first to get to his side.

"Ouch are you okay, Sammy?"

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

Sam looked up at all of them, and said one word.

"Sparkler."

Their jaws dropped. Sam had never met Sparkler, but they told him about her attack and her relation with Trixie.

"She's back?"

Sam shook his head.

"N-no, but she almost is. I saw it in my dreams, she's coming here to try to blow you guys up."

This confused Trixie some what, but the fear did not diminish.

"Your dreams?"

"Haven't I told you? I sometimes see the future."

"T-then how are you sure that wasn't just a dream?"

Trixie said that not as a skeptic, but as someone trying to preserve a vain hope that nothing bad was coming. Sam put her doubts to rest in a instant. He sprang to the window, the light of which outlined his slender frame, his right eye began glowing blue as he swung it open, he raised his hand and a shield of royal blue energy surround the Shack, right as angry fireball hurtled at it exploded in a display of flame, smoke, and sparks.

Trixie ran to the window and looked out, seeing Sparkler. Her entire body shook with rage as she looked down on the fire fairy and her uncaring demeanor. She couldn't stop herself from yelling at her, and she wouldn't have if she could.

"You insane, backstabbing, traitorous, devil!"

Sparkler stuck out her tongue, and made sure to taunt her. She formed another fireball in her hand.

"You don't like what I do, then stop me!"

Trixie was nervous for a moment, then she brought her foot up onto the window sill and was about to jump out after her, but Sam grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. I've got this."

Trixie looked at Sam and the spark of determination in his eyes.

"You sure you can take her?"

"Trust me, I have to be the one to do it."

Trixie stepped to the side and gave him a straight path to Sparkler. Still in nothing but his flannel pajama pant, Sam kicked against the floor, picked up speed, and jumped right out the open window. His eyes glowed, and he felt the binds that kept his wings in check tearing apart. There was a flash of light along his back, then it looked like white mist was appearing and condensing. The wings of a giant white hawk manifested on his back and caught the air beneath him. The wind rolled underneath them, running along them to the very tip, filling them up. For a moment he forgot he was about to fight, and he was overwhelmed with pure joy as the air moving under stroked his wings, he had missed that so much. He changed the angle of his body and came up flapping them to balance himself out, he land and folded his magnificent wings against his back, each feather glistening with a metallic sheen in the light.

Trixie cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted right at Sparkler.

"My big bro's going to kick your butt!"

Sparkler gave the angel a death glare full of hate, then threw a fireball at him. Sam's right eye glowed blue, and he stopped it in its path as it smoldered into nothing but ashes that fell to ground around his feet. The hate in Sparkler's eyes intensified when she saw how calm Sam was.

"My name is Samuel Scott Sanctuary." Sam's wings spread behind him, big and menacing. "Angel of the Lord. You can eaither back down, or-"

Sparkler threw a sphere of red energy right at Sam, mid sentence. He jumped and beat his wings at the same time, rising above where the spell exploded and riding the shockwave up even higher. The furious little fire fairy yelled at him from the ground, her dark red dragonfly wings out.

"I'm Sparkler Magma, and no one steals my best friend!"

Sam taunted her from up in the sky.

"Her best friend wouldn't try to have her soul devoured by dark magic! Or try to kill the people who love her and try to make her hurt less! You only open up old wounds, and make new ones! Some friend you are!"

"AAAAHHH!"

Her insect like wings buzzed rapidly as she rose into the air intending to charge Sam. Sam saw her coming and folded his wings back, going into a free fall. This surprised Sparkler, and she tried firing more magic at him, but was unprepared for his tactic and missed. Sam changed his angle and used the momentum from the fall to speed off. Sparkler thought he was running, and yelled out coward after him, but really all Sam was doing was leading her away from the Shack and anyone who might get hurt in the crossfire.

Sparkler perused Sam, though she wanted to throw more fireballs at him, she conserved her energy. She noted that he was a fast flier, she didn't even realize that he was going slowly so she would keep after him. He then dived down and landed, turning to face her.

Sparkler formed orbs of red magic in her hands, and cast them at Sam. Sam grabbed the firy red energy that she sent at him out of the air, hurtling two of the spheres back at her, and raised a sheild of royal blue energy to stop a third one from hitting him. Sparkler had to swerve in the air to avoid the attack he sent back, and for a moment she was off balance. She sent more fireballs and spheres of red energy at him, but because of the balance she lost, most of the missed. The explosions of fire that surrounded Sam were intense and searing, the force of each one sent him stumbling back, and seeing her advantage Sparkler charged him, her fist glowing.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Her laugh was psychotic as she closed in, she thought she was going to beat the "wimpy angel" right then and there. But Sam always was, and always will be a warrior. He grasped the energy around him and changed it into kinetic force, directing it and letting lash out at Sparkler. He felt that anger, that ferocity that boiled inside him when he got into a fight start to rise up. He wanted let it loose and break this evil girl beneath his wrath. _Not this time!_ He clenched his fist and held the anger back. This time he was winning without letting it take over.

When the force hit Sparkler she felt as if she was being swatted out of the air by a giant hand.

"Ouch!"

She forced herself back up, fairies were made out of tough stuff, but that still hurt. _Time for a change in tactics._ She ran forward closing the gap between them, a little fire formed in her hand and she swung it around. The fire jumped forward in a wall of flame, blocking Sam's sight of her. The fire itself was incredibly ineffective against him, with his right eye glowing he moved it aside, but its purpose was to make it so he couldn't see her coming. Through the flames she leaped out and punched him in the gut, hard. Sam went down with the air knocked out of him, and while he was down the fire fairy tried to bring a fist that was glowing red with all the magic she had pumped into it.

Even though he was gasping for air Sam still mustered up the power he needed to alter his presence in time. To him it looked like all motion in world had come to a crawl, he couldn't hold this state for very long in these conditions so with his lungs still begging for air he rolled out of her way and got up. Sparkler couldn't comprehend how he had moved so fast, but when her glowing fist collided with the ground with a huge *BOOM!* the explosion creating a crater were his head would have been, she blinked twice, flabbergasted. Sam grabbed her by the shoulders, placed his foot behind her leg, and yanked her in his direction. She tripped over his foot and fell on the ground so hard the air was knocked out of her. The next thing she knew, Sam was coming down on top of her with his elbow pointed at her face as he put his weight into it. She closed her eyes and let out a blast of directionless magic, which exploded in red light out from her in all directions and sent Sam flying back, he only wasn't seriously hurt because he was able to place up another shield of royal blue energy.

In the middle of his arc, Sam beat his wings and with a little fancy flying readjusts himself, landing on a large rock. He huffed fiercely, trying to catch his breath, with sweat on his brow as he watched Sparkler start to get up. He heard the sound of a river trickling through the wilderness and he hatched an idea. He raises his arms and makes sure Sparkler sees him when he taunts her.

"That all you got?"

Naturally that made her angry as he flew off towards the river and its gushing water. She had decided not to try fighting him in close combat again. She looked upon the fires that were burning around them from her fireballs, and concentrated on them. They grew bigger and hotter, then the hissing flames jumped out and formed a tempest of heat and smoke that followed her as she flew on giant buzzing insect wings after Sam.

She arced into the sky, the great inferno still following her. She spotted the angel standing by the river, he was ankle deep in the flowing mountain water, and she streaked towards him out of the sky. He noticed her too, and his left eye began glowing emerald green. He consecrated on the gushing water, and it seemed to move of its own accord, and the river's liquid started swirling around his feet, building up. He called on the water more, his left eye glowing much brighter, and the river seem to redirect its whole flow to swirling around him, until a great raging maelstrom of its water stormed around him. He looked up to the fire fairy and her inferno bolting to him, and when she sent down her fire, he sent up his water. With all his strength Sam pumped his fists into the air, and on each side of him a geyser of the cold water shot out from the hurricane he was wrapped in, and they met the fire that Sparkler sent down. An explosion of steam filled the sky as the two elements clashed, but soon the hot fire was overwhelmed by the cool water.

Sparkler moved as fast as she could, she didn't need to be knocked out of the sky, and the cold water could be lethal to her if it got on her wings. In her attempt not to get hit, and because of the steam blocking her view, she lost her bearings and went tumbling out of the sky into the forest. The trees broke the worst of her fall, but it still hurt. She opened her eyes and they fell upon two large bolders, a wicked smile instantly etched its way onto her face. Her eyes turned red and black, the rocks glowed with her magic, shaking then changing in shape until two monstrous stone bears stood in front of her (Bears were kinda her specialty). She pointed a finger at the fast approaching Sam.

"Kill him!"

The monsters growled charged at him. While they ran Sparkler was focusing on another task. She raised her hands in front of her, and the inky blackness that was dark magic started to form in her palms.

The stone bears galloped in the direction of the advancing angel, their massive granite claws breaking large sticks as the trampled on. Sam's right arm began to glow, and it took on the appearance of polished metal or some fine gem that glowed with a inner light. He clenched his hand onto a fist and turquoise light formed around it, he leaned forward and with a single flap of his wings sent himself at the monster with great momentum. He brought his fist out as he was propelled and he smashed through the first bear, when his feet found the ground again he turned and with a single flap sent himself back right as the stone claws from the second bear slashed through where he would have been. He took a few breaths as the stone monster turned towards him, he had to be careful he was starting to run low on the power he could tap into. The stone creature charged and Sam smashed through this one in a similar fashion as the last.

"Where are you?"

Sam turn to see where Sparkler had gotten to, but instead of the nasty little girl, he was met with one of her dark magic creatures. A solid black creature reassembling a eastern dragon seemed to almost appear, it had moved so silently that he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't turned around right then. It seemed to made entirely out of inky black shadows, no color at all was visible on it, Sam observed that even its teeth was the same inky blackness as the rest of it when it opened its mouth and let out a twisted sound.

"Sreeeee!"

The creature brought its head back about to strike, but Sam's right eye glowed blue and the thing was covered in flames. It thrashed pathetically before it was completely consumed and evaporated in black smoke. There was a rustling among the plants clinging to the ground, and a small creature made out of the same dark magic charged him. With a sudden surge of adrenaline Sam kicked the little abomination and it went flying, striking against a tree. It was stunned for a moment then ran off.

"Runnin low, are we?"

Sam turned and less than 30 feet away was Sparkler, surrounded by her monsters that she had whipped up out of dark magic. The one Sam had just kicked had rejoined its brothers and sisters by Sparkler's side. She opened her mouth and gave one order to them.

"Sick em!"

They bolted at him, intent to kill. Sam's eyes glowed and he stealed himself for what he thought was the end game. With what little power he could still draw on he set one on fire, impaled another with a icicle right where its eye would have been if it had one (This was the little one that he had kicked, for those who were curious), and eradicated another with a flash of blue/green light. Despite the fight he was putting up, he was still being driven back, the next thing he knew his back was against a tree and his opponents were closing in on all sides. He put up a barrier of royal blue energy around him to stop them from tearing him up.

Sparkler saw that he was trapped and went in for the kill. While her monsters tried to clawn and bite their way in, Sparkler casually walked up to the cornered angel and his failing shield like she had done this a million times before. She raised her left hand and swirling red magic took shape, sparking as she brought it to the center of Sam's barrier. She placed her hand on it and the magic crackled as she tried to drill her way through.

Sam was running on fumes, he had nothing left inside that he could grasp. Looking at the wicked little smile on the fire fairy's lips, and the insane look in her eyes as she knew victory was within her grasp, Sam hated it. It infuriated him how evil this girl had become and the evil she had chosen to do. He felt his anger burning white hot inside, and the Wrath he wanted to let loose tear at his insides. If he just let it out, and went Wrathful Angel then he could win, then he could reach more of his power and have the ferocity to break her. And looking at that sadistic smile and crazed spark in her eyes, he wanted to.

Sam held that fury inside him for a moment, and considered letting it out on the poor girl. Then he swallowed that anger right down. And when he did his will ripped through him, right into the spot where his power was kept. There was a flash of light around him, and the creatures of dark magic vanished. With a wolfish grin on Sam's face and disbelief in Sparkler's eyes, Sam pushed against her with is mind, and she was thrown back, hard. Sam stood up, looking confident.

"Thanks for helping me reach more of my power, idiot."

Sparkler picked her aching body, her huge red dragonfly wings buzzed and she used them to gain momentum at Sam. She had her fist outstretched at him as she threw herself, but when she was a few feet away from him, it appeared as if she stopped, at least from Sam's perspective. The had altered his presence in time, and while he was moving through it fasted he stepped aside and grabbed her arm, then when time returned to normal, he swung her around and threw her to the side.

"AAhhh!"

Sparkler was disoriented, she was running low on magic and Sam seemed to move faster then she could perceive. Around her feet inky black dark magic formed and built up, she was going to infect him with it. It sprang from around her and went for Sam like she directed, it wrapped about his body, seeping in.

"Ha HAHAHAHA!"

She cackled madly as she thought she had won again. The dark magic seeped in, then a surge of light came from inside Sam. When he saw that Sparkler hadn't noticed that he was okay, he cleared his thoat, and the girls jaw dropped when her attention fell on him.

"How is..."

Sam just shook his head in pity.

"Don't you know anything? Darkness is not the opposite of light, only its absence, that's BASIC PHYSICS! Angels were made out of a special kind of light, so your dark magic can't touch me."

Sparkler became enraged by this, a spent the little magic she had left on hurtling a red sphere of energy at him. Without so much as flinching, Sam raised a shield that the magic struck against it and exploded, with no harm to him. He raised his hand and reached out with his power, grasping her. With a few motions of his arm Sparkler was lifted off the ground and thrown with great force to the left hitting a tree, then to the right against another tree, she thought she heard something break with that toss, then Sam sent her flying back where she landed in pain. He walked right over to her, and with the last of her magic that she could safely use, Sparkler's fist lit up with red energy and she punched Sam right in the chest, intending to kill.

*CRACK!*

"AAHH!"

Sparkler screamed out and held her broken hand to her stomach. She looked up and saw that Sam's whole body seemed to be made out of a glowing brilliant metal. Sam's body returned to normal, and with concentration he lifted her up with his mind until they were eye level and her feet dangled just above the ground. He then started speaking.

"Listen. Dipper and Mabel Pines are under my protection! Got it? Next, stay away from my Trixie! All you've done is hurt her more and more, and if you try it again I won't go easy on you."

Nothing really scared Sparkler unless she was about to loose, and she had lost. She was shaking with fear at the absolute power he had over her rightv the. She still clutched her broken hand to her stomach in pain. Sam pitied her, and left eye glowed green and the pain lessened until it was gone completely and her hand was healed.

"Why did you..."

"I'm not a monster. Now go back to your world."

In a flash of blue/green light Sparkler disappeared, sent back to her world. Sam stretched you his sore, bruised, and battered body. Then he spread his wings and flew back to the Mystery Shack and everyone he left behind.

"SAM!"

Dipper and Mabel ran up to him, but once Trixie saw him, she had flown faster than she ever had before to tackle hug him.

"SAMMY!"

She squeezed him tightly and buried her face in his chest. Sam laughed and hugged her back.

"Love you too, little sister."

Trixie looked right into his eyes.

"What happened? Where's Sparkler?"

"I kicked her butt and sent her home."

The others had arrived in time to here this and Dipper and Mabel helped him up while Trixie still kept hugging him. They also gave him hugs, congratulations, and thank yous. Sam still had his wings out, and every white feather on them glistened beautifully with a metallic sheen.

_Fairy World_

Sparkler ran through the forest she had suddenly popped up in. The darkness from the trees shadows gave the place a ominous feeling which was made worse by the mist that clung to it. She cursed under her breath, furious at being beaten, furious at having her revenge denied, and furious knowing that she would never be able get her revenge on her own.

"You look like you need some help."

Sparkler twisted around and found that she was facing a boy. He looked about the 13 or so, he wore nothing but a pair of black pants that looked like they were made out of smoke and shadows. He had no shirt on and she couldn't help but notice that his chest was very muscular. His eyes were grey and he had dirty blond hair, but the most intriguing thing about him was both the goat horns that ran along the sides of his head, and the pair of giant black vulture wings that glistened with a metallic sheen.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?"

He walked forward and presented himself in front of her.

"I like the name Azazel, though physical mortal names are unimportant to my kind. And I was talking about helping you get your revenge."

Sparkler tried not to show how interested she was, but Azazel could tell and found her trying to hide it funny.

"You see, I want revenge on Sam too, he only managed to beat my last time with a trick. I would destroy him now myself, but because of the way be beat me my power was dispersed, and it would take a VERY long time for that much power to return on its own. That's where you come in. Your magic can speed up the process significantly and I'll be ready to kick some angel butt in no time. What do you say?"

She looked him over, not sure what to make of him. He did make a good offer by the looks of it.

"So you'll help me get my best friend back, kill Dipper Pines, and crush that angel who stole Trixie away from me?"

"That is the gist of it."

"...Deal."

Azazel smiled revealing slightly pointed canine teeth.

"Great, lets kiss on it."


	18. Explanations

Sam and Mabel were in the Mystery Shack by the cash register. Sam leaned against the counter and watched Mabel with interest while she spun on top the globe next to him, she had tried it once and liked it. She didn't spin on it anymore while Dipper was around, she couldn't call him a dork or dweeb without him reaching over and stopping it, after a few times she learned that she didn't like falling on the ground. Dipper had also been with them earlier, but had left for a moment when he wanted to make sure that he hadn't heard the howl of a cynocephaly. While Mabel was spinning something she had meant to ask Sam or her brother popped up in her head.

"Oh! Sam!"

She jumped off the globe while it was still spinning and landed dizzy and off balance. Her arms flailed while she continued nervously spinning across the plank floor until she collided with a wall and fell on the ground. The world still spinning around her.

"...I'm okay."

Sam immediately came over and helped the poor girl up, and held her in place while her knees still wobbled. After her gaze could stay focus on one thing again she started talking.

"Thank you. How are you and Dipper coming along with filling out those pages in the book for angels?"

Book '3' had originally had seven pages in the book that were left blank for someone who could fill them out. The author of that mysterious volume had left a note saying that a angel had told him to leave the pages blank, for he would be unable to find the information needed to properly fill them out, but the angel also said that the journal would one day fall into the hands of someone who could find that information. Since Dipper was the current owner of book '3', and he was best friends with a warrior angel, he must have been right.

"We're doing great. We already have six pages filled out."

"Really? How much info can there be on angels?"

Dipper walked in just in time to hear what Mabel said. The cynocephally had been a false alarm, and for those who think he was just being paranoid, OBVIOUSLY you've never been chased by a pack of the dog headed men. Dipper opened up the tattered pages of the old journal.

"A lot, Mabel. Angels are a amazing race, there are so many different kinds of them with so many different purposes and powers that you'd need seven different BOOKS to sum up everything. And even then I'm not sure that would be enough."

They had only been placing brief descriptions of different angels and information that went with them. Mabel sneaked a peak into Dipper's volume.

"Thrones? Dominions? Seraphim? What are those?"

"Different types of angels."

"Okay...what about that thing?" *Points to a page in the book* "Grace?"

Dipper turned the question over to Sam, after all he was the one who explained it to him, and he certainly understood it better than Dipper.

"You see Mabel, an angel's Grace is the source of their power."

Mabel thought it over.

"I thought it was magic like Trixie."

Sam shook his head. His power certainly wasn't magic.

"Not even close. Magic is kinda a omni-energy that can changes its nature successfully to other types of forms of energy. An angel's Grace is not a energy itself, it's more of a means to manipulate energy."

Mabel gave him a confused look, and Sam continued.

"You see, we're swimming in a metaphorical soup of energy. Heat, light, motion, time, gravity, and matter is all energy. We're even surrounded by a universal energy field. Everything is and everything operates on energy. My Grace lets me "reach out" and grasp that raw power, changing its form and manipulating it as I want. And that's how my powers work."

Mabel scratched her head. She had gotten the gist of it, but it was still pretty confusing for a 12 year old.

"Is there more?"

"Yep. Unlike magic, the Grace isn't really used up. When a angel exerts it the Grace isn't gone, it's still out there and will return to to them in time. This thing can literally control reality. It is..."pure creation."'

"Coooool!"

_Elsewhere_

Azazel and Sparkler sat together. Azazel was sitting on a well placed rock that let him lean forward and rest his arms across his legs. He still didn't have a shirt on, but that was only because he could tell Sparkler liked it, and demons weren't exactly known for being "modest." Sparkler stood with her glowing red hand place on his back, her eyes had turned red and black as she used her magic like he had instructed.

"How does this work exactly?"

Azazel turned his head to look at her. He had been flirting with her ever since they met, and she had to admit that she was loving the handsome devil's charm and tactics. He pondered it for a moment, though this was only for the theatrical affect.

"You see my Firefly, according to famed human psychologist Sigmund Freud, the mind is divided up into three parts: The ID, Ego, and the Super-ego. The ID is suppose to be the base desires, such as hunger, thoughts of revenge, or..." *Looks her over* "A certain burning attraction to a feisty little fire fairy. The super-ego is suppose to be the morality that has been built up around you and pressured on you by society, to conform, to do good and selfless deeds, and to not act upon your affections for a amazing woman. The job of the Ego is to bring the ID and Super-ego into balance. My ID tells me that I deeply want to kiss your beautiful lips, but my Super-ego tells me to remain a gentleman on the matter and not kiss you. However, thanks to my Ego, I have brought the two in balance by instead of blatantly kissing you, settling for you rubbing your soft hand against my back while you do your spell."

Azazel didn't actually agree with A LOT of Freud's work. He though he was just a crazy, and VERY creepy old man. But his theories, by they slightly based on the creep's desire to understand and influence the human mind to his advantage or not, still made a fairly good pick-up line. He thought that his nana would have a heart attack at how much and how well he was flirting.

Sparkler blushed slightly for a moment, which was rare for her, but she got over that fast.

"You know that wasn't what I was talking about."

*Chuckles* "Of course it wasn't. You see the reason I'm having you do this spell is because it speeds up the process of me recovering my power. I was beaten last time when 'Sammy' ran his angel-blade right through me. Now my kind is immortal, I can't die here, but if they do it in that manner it'll send us away for a long time and dispersed out power, making us wait for it to return to us. As a fallen archangel, I was able to return much faster from being stabbed by the sword of a lowly soldierr, if Sam had been an archangel when he struck me down then I would still be out of commission. But even though I'm back my power was still dispersed, and with how much power I had it would take lifetimes for it to recover fully on its own. Fairy magic can sorta "magnetize" my soul and draw my Grace, the source of my power, back to me at a accelerated rate."

"So to recap: this lets you get your strength back. How much power did you have anyway?"

"Enough to shatter this world and many others, to reshape reality, and to extinguish suns. That's how much power I have."

Sparkler wasn't sure she believed him, she simply couldn't comprehend that kind of power. She would have been slightly unnerved at the time if she had known that everything he had just claimed was true. After a moment of thought she brought herself around to face him, then she planted a kiss right on the devil's lips.

"I hope that satisfied your ID."

**A/N: I know this isn't really a adventure or something along those lines, but I though a explanation of a few things in the story was a good idea. Plus, I got to show an evil couple, and that's just a scary and fun prospect. Anyway, reviews...I want them.**


	19. A Title

Trixie stormed into the Mystery Shack, clear fury in her eyes. As usual, Sam had gotten a kick out of ticking her off. Her gaze fell on Mabel, Candy, and Grenda who were doing the whole "how much do you like boys?" thing. Trixie smiled with a horrible wickedness, as plans of revenge come to fruition.

"Hey girls! Who wants to give my big bro a make over?"

They were all silent for a second, then Candy and Grenda squealed and jumped up and down. Those two didn't know what Trixie meant by "big bro," but who cares? MAKE OVERS! Mabel on the other hand knew instantly that Trixie was talking about Sam, and she leaned over and asked her something Trixie had overlooked.

"Are you really going to try to give the boy who kicked Sparkler's butt a make over?"

A little color drained from Trixie's face. She hadn't though of that, and the prospect of forcing a make over on someone who could beat the nasty little fire fairy was terrifying.

"...Oh. I didn't think about that."

What was worse is knowing that alone she may never be able to get Sam back. The thought was depressing to the point that she didn't notice the sound of massive black falcon wings, big enough to carry a human, coming down outside. Andri came down from the sky outside and went into the Shack as her black wings disappeared, the bell at the door ringing as she came in.

"What's going on?"

She looked over Trixie and felt her unrest. She wasn't selfish or self-centered before, but after she met Sam she had started putting a little more value on empathizing with people. Which when you have a power like her's, can be a real pain. But when she saw how much Sam felt for people even though he didn't hear their thoughts, emotions, and problems problein their heads like she did, that just made her want to do better. Trixie confided in Andri what had happened, and that how her revenge was foiled.

*Chuckles*"Well maybe I can help you with that."

_Later In The Mystery Shack Attic_

Dipper and Sam were playing tick-tack-tow in repetition. Their victories and failures were about even, with them having more stalemates then either of those other two.

"You're good at this, Dip. A "strategic genius.'"

Dipper gave Sam a playful punch on the shoulder and laughed.

"Stop it, dude. It's not that hard to tie a smart kid at tick-tack-tow."

There was a sudden voice at the open door.

"Knock knock."

Sam and Dipper turned from their game to the door, and found that Andri was standing in its open frame. Sam's heart skipped TWO beats when he realized it was her.

"Can I come in?"

Both boys motion for her to come in, to which she does. She walks right up to Dipper.

"Hey Dipper, you don't mined if I talk to Sam, alone?"

"Not at all."

Dipper gets up and walks out the door, but not before giving Sam a thumbs up with a really big grin (Sam was going to be alone in a room with a cute girl who had a crush on him after all). He closed the door and locked it behind him. Sam and Andri stood there for a moment in awkward silence, not knowing how to begin, until Sam smiled at her and spoke up.

"How are you, Andri?"

She smiled back at him with amder eyes.

"Great. I have a reason for coming here, and it involves Trixie."

"Oh boy. What does she want you to do to me?"

Andri chuckled when she heard him say that. _He's so clever._

"She wants me to convince you to let Mabel, Candy, and Grenda give you a make over... Are you convinced?"

Sam just raised a eyebrow, he didn't think that was all she had instore.

"There is no way you can possibly get me to say yes to that."

"Well if you really don't want to do it..."

Andri shrugged as she trailed off, she hadn't once expected him to say yes to something like that. She thought for a moment, then she smiled mischievously and began to twirl her fingers through her wavy raven hair. When he saw that smile, even though it was cute, red flags immediately went up in Sam's mind, few men really understand women, but Sam was a fast learner.

"What's with the smile?"

"It's nothing, just relax. I swear you're becoming almost as paranoid as Dipper. Hey-"*Points behind Sam*"Is that door locked?"

*Turns*"Yeah, it wa-"

Sam was cut off as Andri jumped forward, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling his lips to her's. Sam's mind clouded, and he placd his hands on her hips, gently pulling her closer. Andri wrapped her own arms around his neck and kissed him deeper as they began to really make out. With one arm Sam pulled her tight to him, then brought the other up and ran through her hair while they kissed. They continue like this, lips locked, as time passes and they fail to notice its turning.

After a while Andri pulled away from Sam, leaving him disoriented and blushing as he blinked twice. Andri looked over to a clock.

"Wew! You can blow through ten minutes fast. Alas, I would love nothing more then to keep making out, but I don't think I can without seeing something hilarious. Like the girls giving you a make over."

"Wha-"

Sam looks from her, to his hands, to the door. Then he slouches down in a chair.

"Fine! I'll do it."

"Great!" *Starts humming a happy tun.*

"I hate you right now."

Andri looked right into Sam's mismatched eyes, and smiled as she saw the truth.

"No. You could never hate me."

_Later_

Andri was outside of the Mystery Shack on the sunny day with Trixie. She told Trixie everything that had happened.

"You can get a dude to do anything you want just by making out with him? COOL!"

Andri chuckled at Trixie's interest, but there was more too it then just that.

"Not exactly. It works both ways, Sam could probably apply reverse psychology and do the same thing to me."

"Hm..."

Trixie stopped and thought for a moment, and tried to imagine something like that with her and Dipper, and she immediately turns bright red.

"Uhg! I hate my imagination."

At that moment Andri got the biggest grin in the world while she talked to Trixie.

"Did you know I can read minds?"

Trixie's jaw dropped, and her face became a shade of dark red while she gapped.

"Dude! That's a little violating."

"In my defense, I can't always control it. And you were thinking pretty loud."

"Don't you dare tell Sam. I will NEVER hear the end of it!"

Andri raised a hand defensively as she was confronted by the angry fairy.

"Hey, those aren't the most embarrassing thoughts anyone has ever had, I should know, and I'm pretty sure Sam already believes you think about that stuff."

Trixie seemed to seethe a little less as she kept talking.

"Just don't tell him. Or else this fairy is going to turn into an angry time bomb."

Andri would keep quiet, she had heard worse secrets before, all floating around in people's heads. Though now a question occurred to her that she had been meaning to bring up.

"By the way, while we're on the subject of mind reading. Sam is the only person I've ever met who's mind I can't read. Any idea why that is?"

"Hey, beats me. None of my spells work on him."

This pricked her attention, and Andri drove her own curiosity further. Raising an eyebrow she questioned Trixie.

"Really? I didn't know that. You can't use any spells at all on him?"

"Well I tried turning him into a toad once, and that didn't work. Sooooooo...no."

Andri thought it over, it probably had something to do with the defensive properties of the wards that kept Sam's power in check.

"You're probably just not using the right ones. Next time, just pack a little magic into your fist when you punch him. It'll give it a kick."

What Andri just said fascinated Trixie. She had never thought of trying something like that.

"Hm," *Looks to make sure no one is around.* "Give me a second."

Trixie walked up to the nearest tree and curled her hand into a fist. Her black eyes turned blue and her fist glowed with magic, it gave off an azure light as if a clear summer sky had wrapped itself around her hand. She then pulled her fist back and punched the tree as hard as she could. *BOOM!* She was immediately blown backwards by a blue explosions, and she watched as the tree blasts off past the clouds while she gapped.

"...Too much power."

Andri looked over to Trixie, her face a mix of admiration and sarcasm.

"You don't say?"

It is at this point that Sam came out of the Shack, finally having gotten all of that horrible make up off. He over looked the scene, trying to make sense of it.

"What the..."

Trixie stopped him.

"You don't want to know."

Sam decided to accept that answer, so he turn to the other of the two girls there.

"Andri, I think you owe me something."

"What do you owe him?"

*CRASH!*

The tree Trixie hit was now out of the ground a few yards away. Sam laughed and gave her a pat on the back, while Andri answered her question.

"HA HA! Nice one, Trixie!"

"He meant he wants a kiss."

Hearing what Andri said, Trixie's eyes lit up. Sam always had fun with her feelings towards Dipper, now she could do the same to him.

"Sam and Andri sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The water fairy's big grin was tormenting, and Sam sunk his head, still very grumpy from being forced to get a make over from hyperactive girls.

*Grumbles*"Shut up."

Trixie's face was full of life while she continued with a big excited grin, overjoyed with tormenting him.

"Can I at least grab a camera first?"

For some reason this pirked Sam up a bit.

"Yes."

"Really? Okay."

A camera appears in her hand by magic. Sam walks up to Andri and she giggled, which meant that she was nervous. Andri reaches out and takes Sam's face in her hands, then pulls him into a soft kiss. *Click!* Trixie waved the camera in the air.

"HEY MABEL! I'VE GOT ANOTHER PICTURE FOR YOU SCRAPBOOK!"

Sam pulled away from Andri, and looked directly into her eyes.

"That was definitely worth the make over."

**A/N: Sorry if this was a little gushy or poorly written, I promise you'll get more action soon (The next chapter in fact). It had just been awhile since you'd seen Andriana, and I thought a cute moment or two would be good.**


	20. Bill Cipher

**A/N: WOOHOO! This is my twentieth chapter, and that is cause for a celebration! Hope you like this one, give it a read, favite and follow if you want, I am going to celebrate! ENJOY!**

Sam hovered over the trees, his great wings filling up with air with each flap, suspending him above the pines. He looked down and got a glimpse of his friends through the forest. He, Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie had gone into the Oregon wilderness about half an hour ago, and had been playing hide and seek. Trixie was it, and she was doing a good job, grant it she was using magic to find the others, but still. She had found everyone minus Sam, the spell she used to get Dipper and Mabel wouldn't work on him. She hadn't found Sam yet because when he had realized she was "cheating" he decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. He had flown up and over the forest canopy, out of her sight but not out of his. She eventually grew so frustrated that she finally called out, cupping both hands around her mouth and shouting.

"Alright, Feather-brain! I give up!"

Hearing Trixie yell that, Sam folded his wings and went down feet first through a gap in the trees, and the second he was through he opened them back up. His white wings glistened with a metallic sheen caught the air and slowed his descent, he landed lightly on his feet, right in front of Trixie.

"Hey! That's cheating!

"Says that girl using a spell to find her friends in hide and seek."

"...Tuche."

They went to the others, who had been waiting for a very long time for the game to be finished. Trixie was a very stubborn fairy.

"About time! Who won?"

Sam raised his hand above his head in declaration of victory. Dipper gave his bud a pat on the back.

"So what now?"

Sam pointed to the left.

"There's something over there. I saw it while I was flying, and I want to check it out."

Sam had intended to go alone and give it a swift look over, but the general curiosity of the others was peaked, so they all went. Working around a shrub they forced their way through to a clearing in the forest that wasn't too far from the Mystery Shack. In the center of which, a circle of candles that had all melted down long since from the last time they were lit. Mabel recognised this place at once.

"This is where Gideon summoned Bill! Boy, was that an adventure...I miss those dream boys."

Sam walked around the circle of candles, he could feel something in the center. Like the space itself was agitated, unstable, distorted and he could feel it.

"Yeah...Bill was that principality that went into your gruncle's mind at Gideon's order, right?"

"Yeeeessss...Principalit-what is that?"

"Type of demon. I'll explain about them later. But THIS is exactly where Gideon summoned him?"

Mabel looked from the spot she had seen that horrible triangle being materialize in the air, and then to Sam who was walking around that spot with his arm outstretched and hand facing it. He went around it in a circle, his mismatched eyes locked on the spot where Bill had been pulled through.

"Yeah, that's where the Isosceles Jerk showed up."

Dipper overlooked Sam, and couldn't figure out why he was doing that.

"Why are you asking, dude?"

Sam took his eyes from that spot and turned them to Dipper, but he still hand his arm outstretched to it.

"I can feel it. The place were he came through. It feels like there's a wound there."

Trixie looked between Sam and that spot, then turned to him.

"Why does that matter?"

"When something that nasty is called to a place, sometimes it leaves a scar behind. I'm not sure, but I think..."

Sam's right eye glowed blue and his left eye glowed green as he concentrated on the dimensional injury, then a horrible stillness passed through the air. That stillness, as if time could no longer be felt, was only temporary, because the next second fire exploded into existence five feet in the air and a slight smell of sulfur came with it. The flames twisted and formed a geometric shape, but instead of a giant eyes opening in the center like last time, a purple lampshade dropped over his frame and he held a martini in his left hand. Bill Cipher appeared and for a moment talked as if he was somewhere else.

"You see Screwtape, the key to getting them to surrender their will isn't fear, though you can use that to speed it up, the key is to...wait a minute! This isn't Slendy's party!"

He glowing yellow spectral triangle tilted up his lampshade and his massive eye fell on a startled and very afraid Dipper and Mabel.

"Of course. Shooting Star, Pine Tree. This better be good."

He looses the lampshade, and tosses the martini. Then quickly circles around them all.

"Now how may I be of service, and WHOOOOOO are these two? They're not part of the equation."

He stopped and pointed at Sam and Trixie. He then came in front of them, and presented a hand to shake.

"The name's Bill Cipher. Now who are you fine individuals, and why are two not part of the grand and glorious conspiracy?"

Trixie swatted his hand away, her eyes turning blue.

"I'm Trixie, and that's Sam. And you're that wacky creep who almost ruined our friends lives." (I'm going with this is after the events of "Dreamscapers" and "Gideon Rises", and those things have resolved itself. Don't worry, I won't mess with anything)

"Guuuiiillltttyyy!"

Dipper mustered his courage and stood in front of his friends.

"Listen Bill! We don't want any trouble, just leave us alone and get out of here."

Bill looked at Dipper with one giant eye, then burst into laughter. Sam took a step forward with a angry look in his eyes as Dipper took a step back from the dream demon, and Mabel grabbed onto her brother for a little comfort as Bill spoke again.

"HAHAHAHA! Good one, Pine Tree! You almost seemed threatening there for a second. But I'm not leaving until I've found out more about these two. I think I'll call-" *Points to Sam* "You, Sword. And you-" *Points to Trixie* "Rain Drop."

Sam's right eye glowed blue and he chucked a fireball at Bill, who jumped aside like he was a ballerina, and to make it more insulting he posed. He didn't hold the pose long though, because Trixie thew a sphere of blue magic at him. The orb of energy when right into Bill, who counted backwards from three with his fingers, then the sphere came right back out and Trixie had to duck to avoid it.

"An angel and a fairy. Both fighters! I gotta respect that. But I think I'm going to start with the angel first."

In a flash of blue light, Bill disappears. But he reappeared a second later, tumbling through the air. His eye spun in its socket as he regained his bearings.

"Whoo hoo hoo hoo! Incarnated angel. Those wards protecting you are powerful stuff. They stretch for miles!"

Sam legs wobbled for a moment. He had felt him trying to break in, and it wasn't entirely pleasant, though now hearing what Bill said, he became confused.

"Miles? Last time I checked they were only about 120 feet."

The strength and distance of the wards differ from one incarnated angel to another, ranging from three feet to over a hundred. Since Sam was a powerful warrior, his wards were massive, but they certainly couldn't be that large.

"Well they aren't anymore, son. They go miles around Gravity Falls. They also make getting into your head tricky, but if I remember right, there should be a-"

Bill Cipher rushes forward, his finger blazing with ethereal royal blue fire. His finger collided with Sam forehead, and the boy's eyes glowed with the same ethereal light as he was paralyzed.

"BACK DOOR!"

Trixie looked at the trance held Sam, and even though the other two were immediately furious, her blood felt like it was boiling.

"Either you leave Sammy alone, OR I'LL SHOVE YOU UP A-"

She was cut off as Dipper clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Easy Trixie-OW" *Lets go of her* "Did you serious just bite me?"

*Wipes mouth on wrist* "You really need to was your hands."

Bill started laughing his metaphorical head off.

"Well aren't you just a barrel of flying undead monkeys?"

The triangle being disappeared into Sam's mind, and the grey haired boy's body fell on the ground, unmoving.

_Minutes Later_

They had moved fast, getting and lighting all the candles needed for the spell. Or maybe they weren't "needed" at all and it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo that wasn't really necessary, but it was believed that it worked and that belief made it so. Either way, the gist is they weren't taking chances and got everything ready as fast as they could. Dipper had book '3' opened to the page with the spell.

"Everyone, put your hand on Sam's forehead."

Dipper looked at the yellowed paper in the book, and began the incantation.

"Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. MAGISTER MENTIUM!"

When he started a ghostly blue light glowed in their eyes, and with each word grew brighter, and brighter until in a explosion of brilliance they were all engulfed in it, sucked deep into Sam's mind.

_Sam's Mind_

They rematerialized inside their friend's mind-scape, and Dipper and Mabel had to admit, it was nothing like their gruncle's. The ground they walked on seemed to be made of a rough glass, darkness stretching beneath it to eternity. Above them a rainbow of different colored stars flare in the night, with every shade of red, blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, and silver that you could imagine looking down from above, with on large blue/green star dwarfing the others with its teal light. This was only above and below, around them were statues made out of the same glass as underneath their feet, rising up from the floor to form figures larger than any man made structure they had seen before. Those enormous glass statues were locked in various positions, such as in a rage charging into a fight, or lying down gazing at the stars in peace. In front of them, a short distance away, a sort of glass archway stood with a door leading deeper into Sam's mind.

They gaped at the beauty of it all, especially Trixie.

"Wow...Sammy's mind is beautiful."

On each side of her, Dipper and Mabel put a hand on her shoulder, and the twins spoke in unison.

"It sure is."

"It's an angel brain! What do ya expect?"

They all jumped, as Bill floated over their heads.

"Don't mind the dream demon, I just want to look around, maybe break a few things. The night is young after all."

Dipper aimed his finger like a gun, and a lazer beam of icy-blue light fired at Bill, who just raised his cane and swatted it like he was playing baseball. He then tipped his top hat and zipped off laughing his metaphorical butt off (He was just a triangle after all).

"HAHAHAHA-"

He ran right into a wall, but didn't pass through it like in Gruncle Stan's mind. He let out an "OOTH..." when he collided, then straightened himself up, and examined the door leading deeper that he had tried to smash through.

"...OH! Right, angel brains! That's some sturdy stuff right there."

With a sap of his fingers the door opened, and he streaked through.

"After him!"

They ran to the doorway themselves, and on the other side of it a loooong flight of stairs led down. Dipper and Trixie started running down it, not noticing that Mabel was hanging back. When they reached the bottom, they were shocked by the appearance of Mabel at the base of the glass stairs.

"How..."

Mabel pointed to a long, twisting slide that went all the way from the top.

"It wouldn't be Sam's mind if we couldn't have a little fun in it."

Dipper turned and looked around them. They seemed to me at an intersection, with passages leading in several different directions. He thought it over for a moment.

"We're going to have to split up to find Bill. In a place like this that's our best chance, but if you find him don't take him on by yourself."

"No problem, broseph! You go with Trixie, and I'll go with-"

Mabel raised her hand and in a flash of neon light, two brightly colored and radical young men appear.

"Rise my dream boys! RIIIIIISE!"

Craz and Xyler took a pose and were about to say something.

"D-"

White lightning streaked down from above, like great cracks in reality itself, and vaporized them both instantly before they could speak. The faces of all of them were frozen in shock with their mouths gaping open. Mabel summoned the 80s boys again, and they vaporized in the same manner almost immediately. She tried once more but was met with the same results, only this time a voice rang through and almost shook the intersection.

"Not in my mind, Mabel!"

Sam stood in one of the passage ways, and he was not about to let those "things", because they certainly couldn't be called "boy" in any respectable sense, run around in his mind-scape.

"Sammy!"

"Dude!"

"Sam!"

They all ran to him and hugged the boy, who was currently glowing in his mind-scape. Apparently that "back door" that Bill mention also had the effect of pulling him in with the dream demon.

"Where's Bill now?"

"I don't know for sure, he's just went that way." *Points to a hallway* "I don't think be has any idea what he's doing. Since it's so big in here that it might take awhile to find him, I like what Dipper said, if was split up we'll have a better chance of catching him."

With that they split up, some of the passages were blocked off and kept in check by thick chains. This was because the wards restricting Sam's memories were keeping them off limits. So they each took a different door that wasn't menacingly locked up and headed through it.

Behind each door were hallways going up and down that led to different doors, almost all of them were blocked off. Sam ran along it taking turn after turn, moving past his fears and his dreams, though he was moderately tempted to take a quick look in a few, and he might have, until he ran headlong into Dipper as he came around a corner.

" OOTH..."

After picking himself up and realizing it was Sam, Dipper showed Sam his discovery.

"Dude, you have to check this out."

Dipper opened up a nearby door labelled "friends," and Sam went in after him. Inside was a cave of crystals reflecting different colors of light every direction. The crystals of the cave were massive, bigger then most men, and there seemed to be images flickering inside there reflective form. Dipper walked up and gently placed his hand on one of the giant crystals, and they became filled with images of him. The crystals then projected those images into the air itself, and suddenly hundreds of memories involving Dipper were playing around them. Dipper looked over to Sam, his hands made into fists and shaking with excitement.

"This is awesome, man! If you just think of the memory you want, the crystals will display it instantly. Your mind seems to be made to easily and effectively retrieve stored information much better than a human mind would."

_With Trixie_

While Dipper was geeking out at how efficient this mind seemed to be built, Trixie had stumbled into the wing were Sam's knowledge of history was stored. EVERYTHING there was locked, minus the resent history involving Sam and stuff he had learned in school.

"Where is that pointy, top hat wearing freak?"

She would have turned around, this part seemed even bigger and more endless than the others, but then her attention was drawn to a particular door. Surround by chains and definitely lock, was a huge oaken door with the words "Fairy History" engraved on the front.

"What in the world?"

She walked up to the off limits door, and looked at the chains. She felt one of the heavy chains in her hands, and then gave it a yank. Nothing happened, those chains were tight on and sturdy. She might have let it go, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. The thing was, that a lot of fairy history was blurry at best, with no account as to why it was like that. There were legends that the fairies had once had numerous cities and a monarchy, but Trixie was over a thousand years old, and she had seen nothing to suggest that those legends were true. There were some parts of their history that was generally accepted, such as the advent of dark magic, but other than that there wasn't much that had was recorded. She gave the chains another yank.

"Come on! OPEN!"

Her lust for knowledge was getting the better of her, and she pulled even harder. The chains stayed on tight, not giving any sight they would come off. She finally let it go.

"Ugh! Fine, you win!"

She turned around from the locked of door, which somehow was giving off a smug expression, though that bit might have been Trixie's imagination. Before she left she gave the door one last glance.

"Please open."

With those words the chains binding the door fell off, and it swung open on its hinges. Trixie starred at it, flabbergasted. Though she took note, this WAS Sam's mind after all, and if you tried to force anything on him he would resist it until one of you broke (More often than not Sam won out), but if you just asked, he'd do it on his own accord.

Trixie walked though the open door to find out the "great" history of her people. Boy, was that a mistake.

_Sam and Dipper_

The boys had stopped looking at memories awhile ago, and now they ran through the corridors looking for Bill Cipher. They had been running for ten straight minutes, fortunately you don't really have a body that gets tired when you're in a mind-scape. Sam stopped for a moment, and turned to Dipper.

"My mind is huge! How are we going to find Bill?"

"Our best bet is to think like we're insane, and...do you hear crying?"

They listened, and from their left they heard quiet sobs. They followed the sound of faint weeping until they turned a corner, and found a very upset Trixie with her hair down and wings out sitting at the base of the wall, tears in her eyes. Dipper and Sam were at her side in an instant.

"Trixie, what's wrong? What happened?"

While Dipper tried to figure out what happen, Sam had looked at the open door labelled "Fairy History" and put the pieces together.

"Oh no. Trixie, you were in there, weren't you?"

The poor girl nodded her head, and Dipper looked from her to the door, not understanding what had happened.

"What? Did you see something?"

Trixie looked at Dipper, tears still in her eyes, and she forced her self to speak.

"D-do you remember when I s-saw what the author of your book said about fairies? That h-he obviously...d-d-didn't know what he was talking about?" *Sniffs*

Dipper nodded his head, and Trixie broke into full blown tears.

"I WAS WRONG! He wasn't being NEARLY harsh enough! My kind were m-momsters, Dipper! I saw it. The thing fairies did, I sometimes thought that some humans were nasty, that your race was more corrupt then mine..."

Sam came down and wrapped his arms around Trixie, then did the same with his wings. Giving her comfort in a way that only a big brother seemed to know how to do.

"Sssshhhh..."

Trixie buried her face on Sam's chest, and spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Dipper. I had no right to think that, even for one second, not after the things my kind have done." *Cries a little harder* "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

Dipper tried putting himself on her level, though the water fairy had her face buried in Sam's chest and wasn't looking up.

"Trixie, was it really that bad?"

"YES! Dipper, it wasn't just one fairy doing something bad, it was almost my entire race. Back when fairies had queens and rulers, the queen would pay a tithe to the DEVIL every seven years in human souls she had collected. We kidnapped children from their families, and replaced them with a disguised piece of wood if the family was lucky, other times it would be a disguised a elderly fairy who after a few years would lure the family into a trap, where we would whisk them away from their world and make them slaves in ours. Humans would call my kind "good people" and "fair folk" not because we deserved it, but because they lived in fear of our temper and that if they got on our bad side we would MESS THEM UP, which the fairies would have. We made people worship us. We would kill children over very, and I mean VERY petty arguments, doesn't even matter how slight the offence was. If a human was rude to us, we'd FLIP OUT, and make their lives miserable. As a culture we raised our children to think they were better than others, and we made a democracy (Not what you think. Pure democracy a mob rule of 51%, that is controlled by the emotions and the heat of the moment, as opposed to a system of laws, a "republic". In it people can be put to death in a instant if at least 51% agreed to it. Sacrates was "voted" to be put to death for his teachings, by the Athenians. That is the kind if democracy the fairies had) were if fairies began speaking new ideas or teachings, they could be put to death because the others didn't agree with it."

(Seriously, this is what fairies were really like in folklore. None of that sanitized Disney crud. They gave some demons a run for their money. Look it up!)

Trixie took deep breaths and sniffed a little, as she wiped away tears.

"The worst part of it all, was that I always thought that the dude who invented dark magic was some kind of power hungry, evil monster, but...he was just fighting the real monsters."

Trixie broke away from Sam, and got up, walking around. She couldn't bring herself look at either of them at the moment.

"Don't get me wrong, he WAS power hungry, but he wasn't evil. He invented dark magic as a means to fight back against the corruption of his race, and form a government with a set of laws instead of logic that goes out the window whenever the mob gets angry. Grant it he wanted to make himself a king, but he wasn't a half bad guy. Especially when you compare him to the other fairies. He just wanted to stop the..."

"Narcissism?"

"Thank you, Sammy. He wanted to do things, like let people speak up, and treat humans better. But when he got so close to righting all of it, they...they..."

Trixie buried her face in he hands, and started crying again. Dipper came up and put an arm around her, which made Trixie feel a warmth spread over her face as she blushed.

"You're not like that at all, Trixie. You know that, right? So why did that all change? Why aren't the fairies like that anymore?"

Trixie looked up, and turned her head to Sam.

"Angels. After they...'stopped' him, they tried to wipe out dark magic because they viewed it as a threat to their power and authority, the grand fairies elders and the elected queen kept a little scrap of knowledge they learned from it though. With that little bit of info, they did something horrible, something so...so...UNFORGIVABLE, that the angels finally came down and put a stop to it. Long story short, they saved the few good fairies and 'got rid of' the evil ones. Only a fifth of our population was left when they finished, but at least this one wasn't like the last, mostly anyway."

Both Dipper and Sam comforted her as best she could, and she started feeling a little better, though what she saw will always haunt her.

"Thanks guys...It's just a lot to take in."

She blushed a little as she realized Dipper still had his arm around her.

"Don't mention it, Trixie. Now lets find Mabel, then kick Bill's geometric behind."

_A Few Minutes Later_

They had gone as a group though the hallways of Sam's mind, running at top speed, trying to find Mabel. As it turns out, she more accurately found them.

"Hey, guys!"

From behind a door that look like it was made out of black ivory, Mabel popped her head out.

"You've got to see this!"

"But what about the insane dream demon?"

"I saw which way he went, but you seriously need to see what's in here. It's so cool!"

Mabel went back through the door, and the others followed her, not noticing there was a hour-glass over the symbol for infinity that had been designed onto the door. Inside they walked out onto a platform suspended in a massive dome made out of mirrors, with little windows with images playing on them floating randomly through the air around them. Dipper's ability to think rationally kicked in as he tried to deduce the purpose of this place.

"This place..."

"I don't know what it is. I just found it, and knew you guys needed to see it. Isn't it cool?"

The images floating around seemed to form on the mirrors along the outside of the dome, some of them reflecting events, though almost all of the mirrors were black, as if an outside force was stopping their used. Most of the ones that did work set out images of Dipper and Mabel on them, some were things Dipper recognised as happening to him before, others seemed new to him. Eventually, something clicks in his head, and Dipper turned to his friends.

"I think this is the part of your mind where you get your visions, Sam. I don't know how it works, but you seem to get little glimpses into different points along the time-stream in here."

Mabel looked at all of the floating windows in time.

"Does that mean we could see our future in here?"

"I think it does."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

Mabel ran about, trying to find one that would show her the secrets of the murky future that she could extort for her own gain. (Sounds dark I know, but come on, would you really do any different if you were in her position?) She didn't find anything like that of course, but she did find one inparticular that grabbed her full attention, and this being Mabel, it had to be something special to get her FULLY focused. She found that she could touch the floating visions, and so she grasped and directed the image in front for her. She starred at it with the biggest (and arguably creepiest) brace filled smile she could muster, looking from the image, to Dipper, than Trixie, and repeated looking back and forth between the boy and the girl, grinning gleefully. Eventually, Trixie noticed that Mabel was looking back and forth from her to Dipper, while occasionally glancing back at the vision. She started walking towards Mabel.

"Hey, Mabes. What are you looking at?"

When seeing her come near, Mabel ran her hands through the vision and it turned into mist, instantly disappearing.

"Nothing at all!"

Mabel quickly walked away with that same brace filled grin on her face, leaving behind a very confused Trixie who could have sworn she have heard something coming from the vision Mabel destroyed. She wasn't sure, but it sounded like...wedding bells?

After Mabel told them all where she had seen Bill go, they thought for a moment.

"To catch this guy, we're going to have to think like him, and given that he's insane, we have a challenge."

"We know he's all about secrets, and conspiracies."

*Metaphorical light bulb* "Wait! Sam, what was that?"

"He's all about secrets and conspiracies."

"I noticed a 'off limits' door labelled "secrets" which just happens to be in the direction he was going. I bet, that's where we'll find him. Lets go."

_With Bill_

Bill hovered in front of a door that held every secret Sam knew, and he fired away with a lazer beam, trying to break the chains keeping in closed. After a few minutes he stopped and took a break, wiping away psychic sweat that had built up in his struggle to get in. The door remained there with the chains intact, looking rather full of itself at the moment. Like if it had fingers, I'm sure it would have given Bill a very rude hand gesture. Bill drifted over to it, and picked up on of the heavy chains in his jet black hand, starring in disbelief with his giant eye.

"What are these things made of?!"

His frustrated pondering was cut short as an icy-blue ray of energy that cut through him and left a gaping hole in his chest just like the last time Dipper fired at him. Bill's entire body turned red, and the hole sealed itself. His voice boomed and shook their core as he yelled at them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! I'M IN NO MOOD!"

"You stay out of our friend's mind!"

Bill turned into a bowling ball and rolled at them picking up speed, and getting bigger until he was large enough to crush them. His path was cut short as Dipper placed his hand on the floor and it turned into quicksand, which 'bowling ball' Bill sunk into.

"You're out numbered and we kicked you out of a mind before."

Bill returned to his triangular form, then began spinning in the quicksand until a tornado was whipped up. The swirling vortex carried them out and up, back to the area they arrived at. A giant fiery red Bill Cipher floated in the stary sky before them.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A PREDATOR! AND I LIKE TO PLAY WITH MY FOOD!"

The beautiful, multi-colored stars in the sky were blocked out as Bill raised his hands and storm clouds appeared above them, and the wind whipped them into a vortex. With a single motion me hurtled the heart of the vortex at them, the power of which was so great they wouldn't have had time to conjure up anything that could stop it in time. Before they were obliterated, a ENORMOUS glass hand covered them. When the storm cleared and the hand was lifted, they all beheld that glass statues had come alive, and that there was many of them and they were A LOT bigger than Bill. For somethings so big they moved incredibly fast and surrounded Bill, who tried in vain to destroy them. They were made out of "angel brains" after all.

It was at this point that Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie noticed that Sam wasn't with them.

"Sam?!"

Sam stood on top of one of the statues, this one was armed with a sword made of rough glass which reflect the light from the great teal star, making it look like it was his angel-blade. Sam looked at the now genuinely frightened Bill, his voice was thunderous, like lightning had been caught in his throat.

"GUESS WHAT, BILL?! THIS IS MY MIND, AND THAT MEANS I'M THE STRONG ONE HERE! AND I'M NOT LETTING A MAD, C CLASS, PRINCIPALITY ATTACK MY FRIENDS!"

With that a searing white light came from Sam, Bill screamed in pain as the mind-scape was shattered and they were all thrown out.

_Outside Of Sam's Mind_

They all woke up in a start, except for Sam who woke up rather peacefully. They all regained their bearings then looked at Sam, Trixie rushed him immediately and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"What happened? Where's Bill?"

"I'd say he's running after I kicked his sorry butt out of there." *Returns Trixie's hug*

"Feather-brain."

"Time-bomb."

Dipper and Mabel helped Sam up and Trixie gave him another hug. It looked like this was a victory, and there was nothing to worry about.

_Fairy World_

In a clearing within the thick forest of the magical woods, Sparkler prepared a spell that Azazel had taught her. The stars were out and the different constellations of this world shown down on fairy and the devil. Sparkler spoke to Azazel, who she had been slightly afraid of when they first met, but now trusted semi-completely.

"What's this spell suppose to do?"

Azazel, who was finally wearing a full set of cloths, didn't even bother to look up. He just kept his eyes on the symbol he had drawn on the ground while he talked.

"In simplest terms, it puts up a big sign saying "over here," and let me make a call to an old friend, so he'll hear my message and know where to find me. Try it, I'll show you."

Sparkler's eyes turned red and black, and area above the symbol rippled as she cast the spell on it. Azazel didn't even move, he just looked at the ripple and sent his message through it. It was quite simple, saying: "Come!" At first, Sparkler didn't think anything was happening, until the earth began to shake. It grew worse as it trembled continuously, then above the symbol a flash of bright red fire erupted as a creature came to this world. A ferocious horse made of red fire thrashed, each time it smashed its hooves against the ground a tremor went out, shaking everything as the earthquake began tearing the ground asunder. The destruction this creature, this celestial steed could have wrought if it had been aloud to thrash would have been catastrophic, but Azazel's thunderous natural voice drew its attention.

"STOP!"

The horse made of red fire did just that. It stopped thrashing in an instant, and turned to Azazel. Then it neighed, and the ferocious beast trotted up to Azazel, who ran his hand through its ethereal red main, causing it to let out a snort of joy. It had been several thousand years since it had felt its master's touch and presence the. Sparkler couldn't help but stare at the great beast before her, she had never seen anything like it.

"What is that thing."

The great red horse seemed to give her a dirty look, as Azazel answered her.

"This is the horse of war, one of the rare celestial steeds, who is ridden by the horseman of war, ME. He is also one of my oldest friends, and a great advantage to those who ride him." *Strokes its main* "I wouldn't want to go into the coming fight without him with me."


	21. Sam's parents

_The Arcade_

The arcade was nearly devoid of most of its usual kid to teenage clientele for some reason, only about two or three people were there other than Dipper, Mabel, Sam, and Trixie. They would go there more often, but Trixie had blown up the water fountain twice, and since people get suspicious if something like that happens every time you go to a place, they kept their distance most days. Trixie would have blown up another drinking fountain by now, fortunately Sam had helped her get a better grip on her powers (he did this by getting a kick out of pushing her buttons and he kept at it, so she developed a higher tipping point for when she loses control). Because there was no one there they could talk freely about anything, including the supernatural elements that were a regular occurrence in gravity falls. This one involved a rare kind of fairy that lives in the dimension you're most likely reading this from. Trixie had been fascinated when she saw it with the twins...then Soos killed it, (From "the land swine.") and she fainted. She shuddered as they talked about it, and Sam gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder as he added.

"If it means anything, that kind bites more then mosquitoes. I think my mom actually sprays for them."

Trixie tried teasing Sam. He did it to her often enough.

"Is that why your house smells do bad?"

Sam raised a finger to the sassy lass.

"You know full darn well that my home doesn't stink. My mom makes sure of that. The only bad smell comes from the stuff my dad keeps in the cellar, which I'm not allowed into for some reason."

"Still, I'm not comfortable with humans killing tiny fairies like MOSQUITOES!"

Sam smiled wolfishly, and chuckled.

"When they sink their tiny teeth into you, you might start singing a different toon. And keep in mind that they travel in swarms, so you can admire how cute they all are while they're biting you."

"I'm not saying they aren't pests. It's just disturbing to me."

Mabel popped up between them out of no where, and the way she stated her comment made Dipper giggle a little.

"Kinda like humans eating monkeys."

Trixie took a step back, then shrugged.

"Well since I use protection spells so the I don't get bitten by bugs (or tiny fairies), I don't have to worry about them."

A slight spark of curiosity jumped in Sam, as he raised a eyebrow to Trixie.

"Even if you marinate yourself in olive oil, and role around in rosemary, basil, and roasted breadcrumbs?"

She sure Didn't expect THAT, and a moment of silence passed between them as Trixie tried to wrap her head around the concept.

"...Um, sure? Why would I even do that?"

"You wouldn't, it's just almost dinner time and I'm getting hungry. My mom makes this delicious chicken she does that with." :9

Dipper chuckled.

"Not a good idea to think to think when you're hungry."

Trixie wasn't impressed. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Men."

Sam pulled his train of thought way from his stomach, mostly, and continued.

"Which brings me to my next subject. My mom's been dying to meet you guys, particularly you, Trixie. Want to come to dinner? She always makes too much."

That hadn't been expect by any of the three kids, they responded in order of Trixie, Dipper, and Mabel.

"Really? Sure, I guess."

"Okay."

"Yay!"

"Great! Lets head to my place."

As they walked out of the arcade Sam led the way to his house, Trixie mentioned that she had never been invited to dinner before.

"Well that's a shame, but don't worry my dad has met you guys and seems to like you enough, and my mom has been pestering me to bring you over."

Sam's House

Sam's house wasn't anything special at first glance, just a simple two story building with a light blue-grey paint-job near the outside of town. In front of the house was a large garden, with a number of different plants that seemed out of place together. That's not to say it didn't look lovely, those plants were just unusual together. Dipper took note of them even though he wasn't familiar enough with plantlore to identify them all, but Trixie could: There was sage, angelica, boneset, blackberry bushes, juniper trees, rosemary, basil, and hyssop plants. She couldn't figure out why such an odd assortment of plants would be placed together. *Shrugs* Who knows, maybe Sam's mom, dad, or a previous owner of the house was partial to those herbs.

In the garden there was also a barely visible mound, that look like someone had dug a small hole and buried an item in the very middle of this garden. Dipper and Trixie both took note of these things, Sam didn't because he was so used to them and Mabel didn't because well...she's Mabel (Not an insult to her. She's just not going to be paying attention). What neither of them noticed was a line of what looked like rock salt that had been placed in the shadows, outlining the entire house.

Sam led his friends up to the front door, and opened it. The mouthwatering smell from what Sam's mother was making fell over them all as each one walked through the door, and Mabel couldn't help blurting out.

"Ooooo! Smells are like hugs for the nose, but that one's like a big, sloppy, SMOOCH!"

"Ew, Mabel."

Hearing noise in the living room a women comes out of the kitchen, she was wearing an orange sun-dress, and walking with bare feet over the carpeted living room floor (she preferd walking like that) with auburn hair that she had pulled back in a ponytail walked into the room, and resemblances could instantly be seen between her and Sam. Her eyes were emerald green like Sam's left one, she and Sam shared the same olive skin, and she appeared to be the one whom Sam learned his "swagger" from. Her voice rang happily as she saw Sam.

"Oh, Sammy boy. Your timing is perfect, Dad's setting the table." *Looks at Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie* "Why hello there. Will they be joining us?"

"Yeah Mom, sorry it's unexpected. I should have given you a heads up, at least."

"It's fine, honey, you don't have to apologize. I've been wondering when I'd get to meet your friends a little better."*Goes over to Trixie* "You must be the Trixie Sam talks about. I have to say, you are absolutely adorable."

Trixie blushed, as the tall woman looked down on her. She avoided eye contact out of her embarrassment, but still responded politely.

"Thanks. Nice dress."

"Thank you, dear. I suggest you all go to the bathroom to wash your hands up before dinner."

_In The Bathroom_

Trixie patiently waited for her turn, then gets an evil/playful smile. Her eyes turn blue, and the water from the focit squirts Dipper in the face, causing him to yell out in surprise.

"Hey!"

"Oops. I just don't know what went wrong."

*Wipes off face*"You sure live up to your name, Trixie."

"Thanks!"

Sam laughed at their sear humor and cutness.

"He he. Mischievous little fairy."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

_Later In The Dinning Room_

Once they finished washing their hands the four had gone into the dinning room, where the table had set the table for six. On each plate was a piece of 's famous chick with steam rising off it and carrying the smell of all its cooked seasoning with it, a small pile of yellow rise freshly out of the pot, and a slice of homemade garlic bread that had been buttered (Recipe from Sam's great gramdmother). The resonating smells of the dish set the stomachs of the four children rumbling simultaneously. Next to each plate there was a glass of each kids favorite drink, somehow can always tell stuff like that about people, and uses it to give a homey touch to most things. Mabel had a big glass of strawberry milk, Dipper had red cool-aid, Sam had chocolate milk, and Trixie had a glass of grape juice. (That really is Trixie's favorite drink. I got the info straight from her owner)

was seated at the table next to his wife, and he carried an obvious resemblance to Sam just like she did. He had royal blue eyes like Sam's right one, his hair was that unusual ash grey color just like Sam's, and the way his face was built gave the impression of an older Sam. As usual he showed absolutely no expression in his face, this wasn't to say he looked apathetic or bored, he actually appeared alert and fully aware of everything around him, but despite this, that emotionless look was a little scary.

Sam's mother saw them all come in.

"There you all are, come take a seat. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out which on is yours."

Trixie looked at the plate with the glass of grape juice set next to it, her mouth watering a little more while she looked at the meal.

"That looks good!"

Mabel jumped into the chair meant for her.

"Ooooh!"

smiled pleasantly at the excited girls.

"Thank you."

Sam walked over to his mom, and whispered to her.

"Thanks for giving dinner your special touch. You always know how to make something special."

"Thank you, sweetie."*Kisses him on the cheek*

Unlike most kids his age, Sam had learned not to be embarrassed by his mother kissing him. They all sat down, and led them in grace. It wasn't much, just a series of thank yous, but despite that the big man showed no emotion or feeling, he seemed to have a talent with words that could rival a tested poet.

They dug into the food. While Mabel said how good it was through a mouthful of chicken and rice, Dipper reminded he not to talk with her mouth full, and Trixie couldn't help thinking that it kinda tasted like dragon mutton. Sam looked over to Trixie and asked her oppinion.

*Swallows*"It's good. Tastes like something my grandmother use to make for special occasions."

gladly accepted the praise for her work.

"Thank you, Trixie. You wouldn't mind telling me a little about yourself?"

"Sure, I lived in Gravity Falls for two years, I work at the Mystery Shack with Dipper and Mabel, I live in a house in the woods that's a 30- 40 minute walk from here, my favorite hobbies are magic tricks, skate boarding, some singing and I've been learning how to play guitar from a library book I got."

This provoked Sam's curiosity.

"Really? I didn't know about the library book."

"I found it in the back of the music section. Faaaaaaaaaaaaaar back."

"I see."

Sam's mom had a question that she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What about your parents, dear?"

This elicited an "um" and "uh-oh" from Dipper and Mabel.

*mumbles* "I hate it when people ask this." *clears throat* "I never had a father and my mom, well, she passed six years ago. My Grandma was looking after me before I came here, but because of something I rather not talk about, I ended up moving here to Gravity Falls, I'm on my own."

"Awww...poor sweetie."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Of course." *Glances to Sam* "What about your NEW family?"

"Other then Sam and my friends, I don't have a new family."

Dipper gave her a glance.

"What about the guys at the Mystery Shack?"

"Well Wendy's great but she doesn't treat me as anything other then that girl you hang around with, but she sometimes gives me...'friendly' advice. I'm still a little 50/50 with Soos after that fairy killing thing, and Stan, um, he's like at crabby next door neighbor that you end up liking for a weird reason."

Mabel and Dipper raised their glasses as if offering a toast.

"Can't argue with that."

"True that."

Trixie continued.

"But Sam is the super annoying older brother who always gets the last laugh, and he's always been there for me when I needed him ever since we meet."

"Even if we didn't like each other at first."

His mother smiled to the kids.

"I already knew that. He talks about you quite a bit, Trixie."

*blushes* "Thanks. When my grandma met Sam when she came to visit she wouldn't stop talking about him."

Sam's mother got a wolfish grin, the same grin Sam showed so many times, and his father laughed. They were both happy, just like any parent who hears that any adult was impressed with their child.

"Well we're certainly proud of our little boy."

Sam was slightly embarrassed, and Trixie took a sip of her grape juice. As time went by and they finished their food, Sam's dad went and got a blackberry pie that had been made a day before, out of the blackberries in their unruly garden. They walked out into the back yard, which had another unruly garden of those odd assortment of plants, each with a slice of pie. Dipper and Sam walked, chatted, and ate pie causally as they drifted around the house. Mabel struck up a conversation with about pigs, which for some reason was a subject he was fairly knowledgeable on. Trixie stood next to Sam's mother, there was a question she meant to ask.

"Do you really spray for fairies?"

"Yes, but I don't suppose you believe in them."

"Oh, I do. I'm just not comfortable with the idea of people exterminating tiny fairies like bugs. I know they're a royal pain, but still."

Sam's mother lowered herself so that she was on level with Trixie.

"Sweetie, when a swarm of those things go after your two year old baby boy, then you can judge me."

_Sam and Dipper_

The two boys had walked around the house talking, and finishing up their pie. On the way back to the others they walked by the door to the cellar. The door that was bound by think chains made of cold iron that were covered in a coat of rust, like dried blood, and held together by a large lock. It was pretty clear that if you weren't suppose to, you weren't getting in. When they past it a musty smell rose up and tickled their noses, it wasn't entirely pleasant.

"Peeyew! Dude, what does you family keep done there?"

*Shrugges*"No idea. My dad doesn't let me down, and he won't tell me what's in there."

"...And you've never tried to find out what's in it?"

"Nope. And we're not going to try."

Sam grabbed onto Dipper's shoulder and led him back to the others, but while they turned the corner Dipper glanced back at the cellar door, he curiosity tearing him up. After a few minutes of talking hinted that it was about time for th kids to head home. They wrapped everything up and said thank yous are goodbyes to the nice people who gave them dinner, and drove Dipper and Mabel back to their gruncle's with Trixie along with them, but not before each one gave Sam a goodbye. Trixie gave him a hug.

_Fairy World_

Azazel ran his hands over his curved goat horns that ran along the sides of his head. _ Women!_ he though. Sparkler obviously didn't trust his "steed", and apparently the feeling was mutual. When he had said that the fastest and easiest way to get to the dimension Trixie had taken up root in, she had immediately been opposed to it. After the summoning it had finally started to dawn on her that she was in the presence of ancient and cosmic powers. Azazel may look like a 13 year old with horns (That's from not living a full life-cycle while he incarnated into a human body. As a result he takes on the form of a thirteen year old by reflex. He can break it anytime he wants, but keeps it because Sparkler finds it attractive), but he was in reality VERY old. She was slightly afraid of him for a little after finally realizing this, normally nothing scares her unless she's about to lose, but she wasn't going to turn back now, he offended her revenge, her best friend back, and...she had developed some very "interesting" and genuine feelings for the charismatic devil. She steeled herself as she approached him, and gave the horse made of ethereal red fire a dirty look that it returned.

"Alright, I'll get on that thing, but don't you DARE do anything other then get me to gravity falls."

Azazel sprang up, and his massive black vulture wings shooting out and spreading behind him. The horse of war stamped its hoof against the ground in anticipation (This time it didn't cause earthquakes), it knew what was coming.

"Perfect!"

He walked over and ran his hand through the mane of his old friend, then brought himself on top of the celestial steed. The horse reared back on its hind legs, Azazel holding onto its back like a seasoned rider, to the horse it felt like a shard of his soul had been slid back into place, and it let out snorts of joy, it had been thousands of years since the devil had rode him and it felt soooooo good having him back. Azazle too enjoyed it, he had missed this ferocious and mighty beast, and to ride again felt right. He let his wings disappear so Sparkler could hold on better, his grey eyes showing with delight. He offered a hand to the fire fairy to help her up.

Sparkler looked from Azazel to the red horse, still a little unsure about it. The horse only gave her a glare, daring her to try it. That look from the beast infuriated her, she grabbed Azazel's hand and he pulled her up to spite it.

**A/A: THE BATTLE APPROACHES! DUH DUH DUHNN!**

**The reason I did this chapter was because I had shown Sam's parents briefly and mentioned them every once in awhile, but never really gave them as much attention as I should have. So I made a chapter to develop Sam's relationship with them more.**

**PS: Can any of you guess what's so special about the plants that were outside Sam's house?**


	22. Author's Note

**I would like to apologize for the last chapter. For some reason FanFiction would not let me post what I called Sam's parents, so there were gaps and points in that chapter that left the reader scratching their head. I called them Mr&Mrs . Sanctuary (The space I put between it is too prevent it from being blocked), and the site removed this whenever I tried to address them in that way. I apologize for the inconvenience, and hope that you can still read and continue to enjoy what I'm writing.**


End file.
